


Rescátame esta Noche

by abejitaxwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst, Drama & Romance, Lord Castiel, M/M, Past Dean Winchester/Other(s), Prostitute Dean Winchester, Prostitution
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abejitaxwinchester/pseuds/abejitaxwinchester
Summary: Para asegurar su oportunidad de una vida mejor, tendrá que arruinar al mejor hombre que haya conocido.Cuando Dean escucha la propuesta por primera vez, teme que sea una broma: se le pagará para seducir a uno de los solteros más respetados de Londres, Lord Castiel Milton, y luego romperle el corazón. Pero los enemigos de Lord Castiel son hombres despiadados, y no se detendrán ante nada para verlo humillado, incluida la contratación de Dean para desempeñar el papel de su vida. Transformarse de una prostituta humilde a un señor bien educado no será fácil, pero si todo sale según lo planeado, Dean finalmente se liberará de la vida que desprecia.Nunca esperó enamorarse en el camino.Traducción deRescue Me Tonightporsuperhoney
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rescue Me Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421717) by [superhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney/pseuds/superhoney). 

> La historia le pertenece a la fabulosa **superhoney**, soy una admiradora de su trabajo y es un placer para mi traducir tan bella historia. Me encantó de principio a fin.
> 
> Vayan a su perfil para más historia asombrosas.
> 
> Está historia es una de mis favoritas. Espero la disfruten tanto como yo. ;)

_Londres, a inicios de 1800_

Esta es posiblemente la cosa más extravagante que alguien le haya pedido a Dean. Y con el trabajo que hace, está acostumbrado a solicitudes extravagantes.

"Lo siento, señor", dice, manteniendo los ojos bajos y la voz suave. "No entiendo."

Es una de las reglas más importantes: nunca cuestiones a quien te paga. Entonces Dean se centra en su propia confusión en lugar de la falta de claridad, y generalmente evita ofender. No le gusta minimizar su propia inteligencia, pero es solo una capa de la actuación que realiza cada vez que alguien llega a su habitación.

El hombre bien vestido parado frente a él hace un ruido frustrado y se vuelve hacia su compañero. "Pensé que habías dicho que era inteligente", murmura.

Lord Zachariah suspira e intenta explicar su propuesta a Dean nuevamente. “Es bastante simple, de verdad. Estamos dispuestos a pagarte una suma considerable para que te hagas pasar por un joven de buena familia, seducir a Lord Castiel Milton y luego, en un momento de nuestra elección, romperle el corazón y arruinarlo por completo ".

Dean conoce a Lord Zachariah. No busca la compañía de Dean, sino que pasa por varias de las chicas del burdel. Por lo que ellas dicen, generalmente es el cliente del tipo simple y directo. ¿Por qué demonios le pediría a Dean algo tan complicado?

"Perdónenme", dice lentamente, mirándolos a los dos. "¿Pero qué me pasa una vez que deje a Lord Castiel?"

"Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia", comienza el otro hombre, pero Lord Zachariah levanta una mano para interrumpirlo.

"Uriel, por favor", dice en voz baja. Volviéndose a Dean, ofrece una grasienta sonrisa que probablemente piensa es tranquilizadora. “La suma que recibes de nosotros al completar esta tarea debería ser más que suficiente para cubrir el costo de una vivienda durante algún tiempo. Puedes comenzar una nueva vida, Dean. Salir de esta guarida de iniquidad e ir a donde quieras, hacer lo que quieras ".

El corazón de Dean salta en su pecho. Una nueva vida… ¿no es eso lo que todos en esta ciudad sucia sueñan? Podría alejarse de esta casa, de las personas que vienen aquí buscando placer en su cama. Podría aprender un nuevo oficio, algo honorable. Tal vez incluso podría encontrar...

Se detiene antes de terminar ese pensamiento. Debe ser razonable. No debe permitirse dejarse llevar por sus fantasías antes de conocer todos los detalles de este plan.

"¿Cómo haría para conocer a Lord Castiel, sin mencionar el hacer que se enamore de mí?", Pregunta. Ha oído el nombre antes, y de todos ellos concuerdan, Lord Castiel es un hombre honorable. No es del tipo que visita burdeles de mala muerte o pasa tiempo en las zonas más pobres de Londres.

Lord Zachariah y Uriel intercambian miradas de satisfacción, luego se acomodan en las dos pequeñas sillas contra la pared de la habitación estrecha de Dean. Dean se sienta al borde de la cama, con las manos entrelazadas firmemente delante de él.

"Sé que has pasado varias horas en compañía de hombres de buena familia", dice Lord Zachariah. "Creo que deberías ser capaz de imitar nuestros modales con relativa facilidad".

"Te proporcionaremos ropa adecuada, por supuesto", agrega Uriel, una ligera sonrisa burlona aparece en su cara mientras revisa con sus ojos el atuendo sencillo de Dean, "y te harás pasar por un primo de Zachariah de otro país, recién llegado a Londres para hacer conexiones y tal vez, encontrar una pareja".

Dean duda sinceramente que esto funcione. Los de mayor edad están obsesionados con el linaje y las conexiones familiares. Seguramente, alguien notará que Lord Zachariah nunca antes ha mencionado a su primo.

"¿Y si alguien descubre la verdad?", Pregunta.

"No lo harán", le asegura Lord Zachariah. “Nuestros nombres te protegerán. Nadie se atrevería a acusarme de mentir sobre algo como esto, y cualquier error que cometas simplemente será atribuida a la educación de donde vienes".

"Y, por supuesto, si alguien descubre la verdad antes de que tu tarea se complete, no recibirás tu recompensa", agrega Uriel. “Por lo tanto, le conviene comprometerse con el desempeño, mi joven amigo. Estoy seguro de que estás bastante acostumbrado a ser lo que se te pida en un momento dado". Su tono es frío y Dean se estremece. No le gusta este hombre en lo más mínimo.

Dean es todavía un hombre joven. Ha envejecido más allá de sus años, una vida difícil lo ha dejado amargado y endurecido, pero tal vez no sea demasiado tarde para él. Si hace esto, su libertad está garantizada.

No más noches sobre sus manos y rodillas, esperando que un hombre sudoroso y borracho termine y ruede lejos de él. No más dormir sus días en esta pequeña habitación que siempre huele a sexo, sin importar cuántas veces intente refrescarla. No más preguntándose si cada noche será la última, si alguien se volverá violento como lo ha escuchado de las muchas historias susurradas en los pasillos.

"No tenemos tiempo para tu vacilación", dice Uriel. "Hay otros cinco chicos guapos en este lugar repugnante que estarían más que dispuestos a hacer lo que necesitamos".

Dean lo ignora y mira a Lord Zachariah en su lugar. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?", Pregunta. No es asunto suyo, y no debería ser tan directo, pero siente que debe saberlo.

Los ojos de Lord Zachariah se oscurecen y Dean se enrosca instintivamente, pero su ira no está dirigida a Dean. "Porque Lord Castiel Milton nos ha perjudicado gravemente y lo veremos sufrir".

Dean se pregunta por qué no simplemente lo matan, pero supone que es más complicado para los ricos lograr tales cosas. La gente se daría cuenta si un señor adinerado en la flor de su vida fuera asesinado de repente. Dejarlo en la angustia emocional y con una reputación empañada es mucho más sutil y mucho más cruel.

Dean no desea ser cruel, particularmente con alguien que nunca lo ha perjudicado. No está en su naturaleza. Pero está en su naturaleza sobrevivir, hacer lo que sea necesario para enfrentar un día más en este mundo. Después de todo, así es como terminó aquí.

No, él no desea ser cruel. Pero si eso significa una oportunidad de asegurar su libertad, de alejarse de esta vida, cree que puede manejarlo.

Entonces él cuadra sus hombros y asiente. "Acepto."

"Buen muchacho", dice Lord Zachariah, y a pesar de sí mismo, Dean se sienta más recto por complacido por el tono. "Ahora, en cuanto a los detalles".

Ahora que ha aceptado este plan, Dean se sorprende al darse cuenta de una falla potencial. “¿Has hablado con Crowley sobre esto?” Si el dueño del burdel se niega a dejar ir a Dean, toda la empresa se vendrá abajo antes de que comience.

"Lo hemos hecho", le asegura Uriel. "Él ya ha aceptado su participación en esta operación".

Dean se pregunta cuánto tuvieron que pagarle a Crowley para convencerlo de separarse de Dean, quien ha sido una fuente constante de ingresos para él durante años. Estos dos deben odiar verdaderamente a Lord Castiel, para poner tanto esfuerzo y dinero en su caída.

"¿Dónde voy a vivir?", Pregunta a continuación. "Si alguien me viera regresar aquí, seguramente sospecharían".

"Te quedarás conmigo, como le corresponde a un primo mío", dice Lord Zachariah suavemente. "Nadie encontrará ninguna razón para dudar de nuestra historia".

La perspectiva de pasar tanto tiempo bajo la atenta mirada de Lord Zachariah es desagradable, pero mejor él que Uriel. Dean asiente. "¿Cuándo comenzamos?"

“Hay un baile en la residencia de Lady Talbot la próxima semana. Será la oportunidad perfecta para presentarte a la sociedad. Estoy seguro de que Lord Castiel hará una aparición, y una vez que hayamos asegurado una presentación, el resto estará en tus manos".

"¿Y hasta entonces?"

Uriel se burla. "Permanecerás aquí hasta que te necesitemos".

Dean se traga su decepción. Una pequeña parte de él había esperado poder escapar hoy. Una semana más, se dice a sí mismo. No es tanto tiempo. Y con la promesa de libertad por delante, seguramente pasará rápidamente.

"Muy bien", dice.

Lord Zachariah deja caer una mano sobre su hombro, el peso y el calor hacen que Dean se sienta incómodo, pero se obliga a sí mismo a no reaccionar. "Te llamaremos cuando llegue el momento", dice Zachariah.

Con un último asentimiento, salen de la habitación. Dean vuelve a caer sobre la cama y exhala temblorosamente. Se pasa la mano por la cara, repitiendo la conversación en su mente.

¿Será capaz de encantar a Lord Castiel para que se enamore de él? Uriel y Zachariah lo eligieron específicamente, por lo que los gustos de Lord Castiel deben correr al menos parcialmente a los hombres. Dean está seguro de que puede hacer que casi cualquier hombre lo desee. Pero amarlo es algo completamente distinto. Una cuestión de corazón y alma en lugar de un mero cuerpo.

Y eso es algo con lo que Dean no tiene experiencia. Érase una vez, tenía una familia que se preocupaba por él... una madre que le cantaba de bebé, un padre que sonreía y reía mientras crecía, un hermano menor que lo admiraba. Pero luego su madre falleció, tomada por una fiebre que no debería haber cobrado la vida de alguien tan joven. Y su padre se volvió alcohólico y jugador, un estilo de vida que lo llevó a la tierra antes de que Dean tuviera dieciséis años.

Sin nadie más que su hermano, Dean hizo todo lo posible para proteger lo que quedaba de su familia, pero Londres podría ser un lugar frío e implacable, especialmente para dos niños huérfanos. Hasta que un día, Dean se despertó y Sam simplemente se había ido, sin dejar ningún rastro. Hasta el día de hoy, no sabe qué le sucedió a su hermano: si murió, si se lo llevaron, si simplemente se cansó de Dean y se fue a buscar fortuna por su cuenta.

Crowley lo encontró dos días después, afligido y miserable, tratando desesperadamente de obtener un puesto estable como trabajador en una de las casas de un gran señor. Dean desconfiaba de Crowley al principio, y con razón, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Dieciséis años y solo en el mundo, escuchó la propuesta de Crowley y la aceptó.

Han pasado seis años desde ese día. Dean sabe cómo complacer a un hombre. Cómo pretender estar contento a su vez, cómo convencerlos de que vuelvan una y otra vez, a buscarlo por encima de los demás. Pero no es amor, lo que pasa en esta cama.

La tarea por delante es desalentadora, sin duda. Pero Dean lo intentará de todos modos. Hará que Lord Castiel Milton lo ame, y luego romperá su corazón.

Y luego, finalmente, Dean será libre.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta, seguido rápidamente por un hombre de aspecto rudo de unos cuarenta años. Dean traga saliva y se levanta, convocando su mejor sonrisa.

"Buen día, señor", dice. No reconoce a su visitante, y siempre hay un momento tenso con alguien nuevo. ¿Le harán daño? ¿Se escaparán sin dar el pago adecuado? ¿O se convertirán en visitantes habituales como hacen muchos de ellos?

"No te pago por hablar", dice el hombre, y eso es todo lo que Dean necesita escuchar. Comienza a quitarse la ropa con la facilidad que te da una larga práctica, aferrándose desesperadamente a la idea de que solo le queda una semana más de esto.

Mientras se recuesta en la cama, desnudo y tiritando debido a las corrientes de aire en la habitación, su único pensamiento es que no debe fallar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo Cap!!! 
> 
> Y la aventura comienza oficialmente :o.

Dean tira incómodo del cuello de su abrigo nuevo. No está acostumbrado a este nivel de elegancia, y espera que su incomodidad no se note. Necesita ser perfecto esta noche.

Esta noche, se encontrará con Lord Castiel por primera vez.

Alfie da un paso hacia adelante y ajusta tímidamente el abrigo sobre los hombros de Dean. Después del ajuste se siente mucho mejor, y Dean le ofrece al joven sirviente una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Alfie se sonroja y Dean se pregunta cuánto sabe, o adivina, sobre la repentina aparición de Dean en la mansión de Lord Zachariah. En todo caso, los sirvientes probablemente piensen que Dean es un amante de Zachariah. La idea hace que Dean se estremezca, pero es mejor que crean eso que adivinar la verdad.

"Creo que estás listo, mi señor", ofrece Alfie. “¿Debo informar a Lord Zachariah?”

A Dean le toma un momento darse cuenta de que Alfie se dirige a él. Ha sido llamado muchas cosas en su vida, pero 'mi señor' nunca ha sido una de ellas.

"Gracias, Alfie", dice. "Sí, estoy listo."

No mira su reflejo en el espejo pulido cuando sale de su nueva recámara. Teme ver toda su historia escrita claramente en su rostro, tal como lo harán los otros invitados al baile de Lady Talbot. Hace todo lo posible para mantener la calma y la compostura mientras baja las escaleras y se encuentra con Lord Zachariah, quien parece satisfecho con su apariencia, a juzgar por su asentimiento de aprobación mientras inspecciona a Dean de pies a cabeza.

“Ahora, recuerda”, dice Zachariah mientras suben al carruaje, “llegaste a Londres hace dos días. Eres primo mío por parte de mi madre, y la casa de tu familia está en Derbyshire. Tienes dos hermanos mayores, hay muy pocas posibilidades de heredar el patrimonio familiar y has venido a la ciudad a buscar tu fortuna”.

Dean asiente, guardando la información en la memoria. Al menos es bueno recordando detalles.

"Si alguien que no sea Lord Castiel parece inclinado a perseguirte, sé cortés pero firme", instruye Zachariah. "No queremos que hagas enemigos, pero debes estar disponible para él y solo para él ".

Dean casi se ríe, pero lo piensa mejor. Le cuesta creer que alguno de los señores y damas que asisten a este tipo de bailes estén interesados en él, pero supone que parece uno de ellos en este atuendo, y sabe que su rostro es su mayor regalo.

“¿Me presentará inmediatamente?” pregunta.

"No", responde Zachariah de inmediato. Claramente, él ha pensado mucho en esto. “Dejaremos pasar un tiempo. Si tenemos mucha suerte, puede que te note por su cuenta. Si no, encontraremos una manera de reunirlos a los dos una vez que comience el baile”.

Dean se muerde el labio. "No sé nada sobre los bailes", admite. ¿Se terminará esta farsa incluso antes de que comience? Seguramente los otros invitados sospecharán si no puede seguir los pasos correctamente.

Pero Zachariah descarta sus preocupaciones con una sola mano. "Otra cosa que podemos culpar a la educación de tu país", dice. "Eres inteligente, aprenderás a imitar los patrones lo suficientemente rápido".

Tiene mucha fe en Dean, considerando lo importante que es este plan para él. Dean mira por la ventana, observando las imponentes casas a medida que pasan, reuniendo su coraje para la noche que se avecina. Este encuentro puede ser el más importante de todos, las primeras impresiones tienen tanto peso.

Al menos se ve bien. Pasa la mano suavemente sobre el bordado de su abrigo, admirando la suavidad de la tela y la forma en que se adhiere perfectamente a su cuerpo. Dean nunca ha usado ropa tan fina en su vida.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por las ruedas del carruaje girando hasta detenerse frente a otra gran casa, multitudes de invitados bien vestidos subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando está a punto de salir, Zachariah lo detiene con una mano sobre su codo. "No me decepciones, Dean", advierte. "Piensa en lo que sucederá si fallas".

Dean hace una pausa, imaginando volver al burdel de Crowley derrotado. Regresando a su pequeña habitación, forzando sonrisas y suspiros para sus clientes habituales noche tras noche hasta que finalmente su atractivo se desvanece y se queda sin nada.

No permitirá que eso suceda. Levanta la barbilla y se encuentra con los ojos de Zachariah. "No voy a fallar."

Zachariah asiente bruscamente. "Muy bien. Empecemos."

Presentan sus nombres al lacayo en la puerta y se les hace pasar con una reverencia. Dean hace todo lo posible para no mirar cada cosa descaradamente, pero supone que cualquier falta de modales de su parte se atribuirá a la educación de su país, lo que alivia ligeramente la presión. La residencia de Lady Talbot es lujosa y encantadora, las luces se reflejan en las joyas que llevan los invitados mientras se mezclan en las espaciosas habitaciones.

Dean mira cuidadosamente alrededor de la habitación, esperando no ver caras conocidas. Si uno de sus clientes frecuentes estuviera aquí, o incluso alguien que buscara la atención de uno de los otros en el burdel de Crowley, sus mentiras quedarán expuestas de inmediato. Afortunadamente, él no reconoce a ninguno de los invitados que no sean Zachariah y Uriel, quien asiente con la cabeza desde el otro lado de la habitación pero no se acerca.

"Señor Zachariah", dice alguien detrás de ellos. "No creo conocer a tu compañero".

Dean se da vuelta para ver a una joven bastante llamativa mirándolo con interés. "Lady Talbot", murmura Zachariah, ofreciéndole una leve reverencia. Dean hace lo mismo, tratando de igualar su ángulo exacto para no ofenderla inconscientemente. "¿Puedo presentarle a mi primo, el Sr. Dean Winchester".

Lady Talbot extiende una mano elegante hacia él, y Dean se inclina hacia adelante como ha visto hacer a otros antes. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Zachariah asentir levemente. Hasta aquí todo bien.

"Encantado", murmura Dean, mirando a Lady Talbot con timidez, tal como lo haría un joven extranjero al conocer a una belleza tan famosa de la sociedad londinense. "Estoy encantado de estar aquí esta noche gracias a su amable invitación".

Su sonrisa es ligeramente aguda. "Oh, nos complace tenerte también", dice ella. “¿Y por primera vez en Londres?”

"Sí, mi señora", dice Dean. "Mi primer baile también".

"Encantador", murmura. “Simplemente encantador. Tendrás la tarea de mantener a los invitados solteros lejos de este, Lord Zachariah”.

Dean se sonroja levemente, pero Zachariah solo se ríe, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. "Oh, estoy seguro de que lo haré", él está de acuerdo.

Con un pequeño saludo y una última mirada persistente a Dean, Lady Talbot se aleja para saludar a otro de sus invitados, y Dean deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Lo hiciste bien", susurra Zachariah. "Simplemente continua de esa manera, y todo irá de acuerdo al plan, estoy seguro".

Hacen un recorrido lento por la sala, charlando ociosamente con otros invitados. Dean habla suavemente, mantiene los ojos bien abiertos, peca de ser demasiado formal en sus saludos, y nadie parece sospechar que es una prostituta del otro lado de la ciudad y no un joven señor de Derbyshire. Acepta varias invitaciones para bailar, pero no todas. Como Zachariah le indicó, debe dejar espacio para Lord Castiel, en caso de que aparezca.

El flujo constante de invitados se ha reducido lentamente, y aunque hace todo lo posible para ocultarlo, Dean puede decir que Lord Zachariah se está agitando. "Ya debería estar aquí", murmura Zachariah. “Siempre es puntual. No creo que tenga la imaginación para llegar tarde ".

Dean frunce el ceño ante esta evaluación del personaje de Lord Castiel, pero la archiva para referencia futura. Cuanto más sepa sobre su objetivo, mejor.

Continúa conversando con Lord Joshua, un anciano bastante amable que parece muy interesado en las opiniones de Dean sobre el baile. Dean mantiene sus comentarios positivos, agregando una generosa maravilla a su voz mientras explica cuán diferente es de sus reuniones habituales en su país natal. Joshua sonríe, recuerda su propia juventud y su primer baile, y Dean está extrañamente absorto en la conversación.

Se sorprende por el codo de Zachariah clavándose fuertemente en su costado. "Él está aquí", sisea Zachariah, moviendo la cabeza hacia la entrada.

Dean se excusa de su conversación con Lord Joshua y dirige su atención al frente de la habitación, estirando el cuello para ver mejor al hombre que intenta seducir y luego arruinar.

Su primera impresión son cabellos oscuros sobre hombros anchos, ya que el resto de su cuerpo está oscurecido por otros invitados que se interponen entre ellos. Entonces Lord Castiel se da vuelta, y Dean echa un vistazo a su perfil. Incluso a esta distancia, él ve el ángulo perfecto de su mandíbula y pómulos, y el pecho de Dean de repente se siente apretado.

Nunca anticipó que Lord Castiel fuera tan atractivo.

Debería facilitar su misión, al menos. No tendrá que esforzarse tanto por ser encantador.

"No mires", le susurra Zachariah, y Dean inmediatamente desvía su mirada. "Tendrás la oportunidad de trabajar tus artimañas pronto".

"Sí, mi señor", murmura Dean. "Disculpe".

Se odia a sí mismo por decirlo, pero todo es parte del acto. El primo mayor, sofisticado y criado en Londres que castiga a su primo más joven por ser grosero y burdo. Dean decide ser más discreto. No le gusta tener que obedecer a Lord Zachariah más de tolerable, y tener que disculparse por pequeños errores es aún peor.

Afortunadamente, el baile comienza poco después, y Dean está demasiado ocupado concentrándose en no tropezar o pisar los dedos de su compañero para buscar a Lord Castiel. Su primer baile es con la señorita Hester Brookside, una joven bastante fría que, sin embargo, mira a Dean con un interés que reconoce demasiado bien. Sería mejor, piensa, no volver a bailar con ella, para que no piense que su atención es bienvenida.

Luego baila con Sir Inias, quien es educado, serio y bastante cuidadoso mientras dirige el baile. Es lo suficientemente cortés, pero Dean sospecha que baila más por obligación que por cualquier deseo real. Es relajante para Dean, quien se deja guiar a través de los patrones, confiando en que Inias sabe lo que está haciendo.

Inias se inclina rígidamente sobre la mano de Dean al final de su baile, pero no solicita otro. Esto deja a Dean con algo de tiempo libre antes de su próxima pareja, por lo que regresa a donde Lord Zachariah está de pie contra la pared con otros caballeros solteros mayores.

"¿Disfrutaste el baile, primo?", Pregunta Zachariah. Incluso logra sonar como si realmente le importara, lo cual es toda una hazaña.

"Lo hice, primo", responde Dean. "Estoy contento de ser incluido tan rápido".

Los hombres se ríen suavemente, y luego Zachariah los disculpa y dirige a Dean hacia la mesa de refrescos al otro lado de la habitación. "Lord Castiel está allí", murmura mientras caminan, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza a los conocidos en el camino. "¿Puedes encontrar una manera de atraer su atención?"

Dean lo considera por un momento, sus ojos recorriendo la habitación. Ve la mesa de refrescos y a Lord Castiel, de pie junto a ella, con una leve sonrisa en los labios mientras observa a los bailarines.

"Sí", responde Dean con más confianza de la que siente.

"Bueno. Ahora haz lo que te pagamos por hacer”.

Dean se acerca a la mesa, Zachariah siguiéndolo unos pasos detrás. Se mueve como para buscar un vaso de ponche, y luego derrama algo deliberadamente en el suelo, dejando escapar una suave exclamación mientras lo hace. Oye la maldición de Zachariah detrás de él y da un paso adelante para castigar a Dean por su torpeza, pero mientras lo hace...

"Permíteme". La voz de Lord Castiel es profunda y ligeramente áspera mientras le ofrece su pañuelo a Dean, quien lo acepta con los ojos muy abiertos y murmura un gracias. Se inclina para limpiar lo derramado, inclinándose hacia adelante en un ángulo que está seguro mostrará su parte trasera para una mejor ventaja.

Se endereza y se encuentra con los ojos de Lord Castiel. Así de cerca, se revela que son de un sorprendente tono azul, penetrante e inteligente. Dean vuelve a mirar el pañuelo en la mano y sus labios se contraen en una pequeña sonrisa. "Me temo que ahora está bastante arruinado", dice.

Lord Castiel mira el pañuelo luego de vuelta a la cara de Dean, y una esquina de su boca se levanta con diversión. "No se preocupe", dice. "Tengo muchos otros como él".

Lord Zachariah se une a ellos, y Dean inmediatamente nota la forma en que Lord Castiel se pone rígido en su presencia, todo rastro de su diversión anterior se desvanece mientras asiente con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

"Ah, veo que conociste a mi primo", dice Lord Zachariah, mirándolos a los dos. "No deberías ser tan torpe, primo".

"Fue un accidente", dice Lord Castiel suavemente antes de que Dean pueda responder. "No se ha hecho daño duradero".

"Aparte de tu pañuelo", murmura Dean.

Siente una emoción de victoria cuando la boca de Lord Castiel vuelve a arquearse. "De hecho", él está de acuerdo. “¿Tu primo, dices? No creo que hayamos tenido el placer de conocernos antes”.

"Mis disculpas", dice Zachariah. “¿Puedo presentarle a mi primo, el Sr. Dean Winchester, que recientemente vino a quedarse conmigo?. Dean, Lord Castiel Milton”.

Ambos hacen una reverencia cortés, y Dean siente que los ojos de Lord Castiel se deslizan lentamente sobre su rostro y cuerpo. Mantiene su expresión neutral, pero por dentro, está muy satisfecho con cómo va esto. Sabía, según lo que otros habían dicho sobre su personaje, que Lord Castiel era educado y amable. Derramar la bebida era una forma efectiva de llamar su atención, y aparentemente Lord Castiel tiene suficiente buen humor como para aceptar con gracia la pérdida de su pañuelo.

Ahora todo lo que Dean tiene que hacer es mantener ese interés inicial.

"¿Es tu primera vez en Londres?", Pregunta Lord Castiel. La pregunta ha sido formulada por muchos otros durante el transcurso de la noche, pero de alguna manera parece estar más interesado en la respuesta de Dean. Como si realmente quisiera saber, en lugar de solo ser cortés.

"Sí, mi señor", responde Dean.

"¿Y cómo lo encuentras hasta ahora?"

Dean mira alrededor de la habitación, a todas las personas con sus extravagantes vestidos y abrigos bien cortados, joyas brillantes bajo las luces. "Es muy diferente a Derbyshire", dice diplomáticamente. Probablemente sea cierto, no es que él lo supiera. Nunca ha estado en Derbyshire.

"Nunca he estado en Derbyshire", responde Lord Castiel, sonando casi disculpándose. "Pero me imagino que tienes razón".

Dean sonríe. Le alivia escuchar que Lord Castiel nunca ha visitado el área que supuestamente llama su hogar, ya que eso podría generar algunas preguntas incómodas. "¿Has vivido en Londres toda tu vida?", Pregunta.

Por un breve segundo, la expresión de Lord Castiel se tensa, pero se suaviza casi de inmediato. Sin embargo, Dean se da cuenta y se pregunta qué indica. "No toda mi vida, pero la mayor parte, sí", dice Lord Castiel. "Me gustaría viajar más algún día".

Lord Zachariah ha estado callado desde que hizo las presentaciones, pero ahora se aclara la garganta con bastante fuerza. "Mis disculpas", dice. “Debo disculparme un momento. Primo, ¿estarás bien sin mi compañía?”

"Creo que me las arreglaré", dice Dean. Él mira a Lord Castiel por debajo de sus pestañas, y es recompensado con la forma en que esos ojos azules permanecen sobre su rostro. "Mientras a Lord Castiel no le importe que me entrometa en su soledad por un tiempo más".

"Lejos de entrometerse", murmura Lord Castiel.

Zachariah se inclina y se da vuelta, dándole a Dean un sutil asentimiento mientras lo hace. Dean asiente de vuelta. El entiende perfectamente.

Una vez que Zachariah se va, Dean regresa toda su atención a Lord Castiel. "¿A dónde te gustaría viajar más?", Pregunta, reanudando su conversación.

Una mirada distante aparece en los ojos de Lord Castiel. "Italia, tal vez", dice en voz baja. "España. Lugares más cálidos que este, sin duda. Los inviernos aquí son... desagradables, sin exagerar".

Dean sonríe al pensar en este hombre cortés y amable que no le gustan los inviernos de Londres. No es que él supiera el verdadero significado de tener frío. Lord Castiel seguramente nunca ha pasado una noche en las calles de Londres, acurrucado junto a las otras almas desafortunadas, tratando desesperadamente de maximizar el calor que sus cuerpos pueden proporcionar.

"Tampoco me gusta el frío", dice. "Me pregunto si es peor aquí o en mi país".

“¿No planeas quedarte para averiguarlo?” Pregunta Lord Castiel.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó su conversación, Dean no está seguro de cómo responder la pregunta. Es solo junio ahora, y él nunca consideró cuánto tiempo tomaría el plan de Zachariah y Uriel. No tiene idea de dónde estará en el invierno, ¿aquí, todavía convenciendo a Lord Castiel que se enamore de él? ¿Ya terminó con esta tarea deshonrosa y vive su propia vida en algún lugar lejano? ¿De vuelta en el burdel de Crowley después de no poder asegurar el afecto de Lord Castiel?

"No deseo confiar en la generosidad de mi primo por demasiado tiempo", dice eventualmente. "Su hospitalidad eventualmente puede seguir su curso".

¿Es eso un destello de desilusión en los ojos de Lord Castiel? "Tú y tu primo", dice, y luego hace una pausa, como si reconsiderara su declaración. "No son muy parecidos".

Dean desea que eso sea cierto. Él y Zachariah están juntos en este plan ahora, y tal vez uno podría decir que los motivos de Dean son más puros, que busca la libertad en lugar de la venganza, pero el hecho es que planean destruir a este hombre. Un buen hombre. A Dean ya le ha gustado e impresionado, incluso con estos breves minutos de conversación.

"Estamos muy separados en edad, y no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos hasta ahora", responde. "Supongo que todas las familias tienen sus diferencias".

"Supongo", Lord Castiel está de acuerdo, pero no hace más comentarios.

Dean toma nota mental de preguntarle a Lord Zachariah sobre la familia de Lord Castiel. Sospecha que puede haber algo trágico allí, a juzgar por la forma en que no responde con anécdotas sobre sus propios hermanos o primos. Dean no desearía alejarlo diciendo algo insensible.

Desafortunadamente, esto lleva a una pausa en su conversación. Dean mira furtivamente a Lord Castiel, evaluando si se ve aburrido o cansado de la compañía de Dean, pero sus ojos están otra vez fijos en los bailarines, con esa pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Entonces él aprecia el baile, eso está claro.

"No tenemos nada como esto en Derbyshire", dice Dean, indicando que las parejas dan vueltas por el suelo al unísono. "Pequeñas reuniones, sí, y algunos bailes, pero son mucho más simples y mucho menos elegantes".

Lord Castiel se da vuelta para mirarlo una vez más. "¿Te gusta el estilo de baile de la ciudad?"

Dean se ríe. "Solo he tenido el placer de experimentarlo dos veces, las dos veces en la última hora", admite. "Pero sí, lo disfruto".

Ha manipulado la conversación perfectamente. Él espera con la respiración contenida, y luego...

"Quizás me hagas el honor de un baile, entonces", dice Lord Castiel.

No debe dejar que su triunfo se vea en su rostro. En cambio, Dean mira a su compañero y parpadea como sorprendido por su oferta. "Eres tú quien me honra", murmura.

"Entonces seremos la pareja más honorable en el piso", declara Lord Castiel. Sus ojos están iluminados con buen humor, y Dean se encuentra sonriendo en respuesta a eso.

Sin embargo, deja que su sonrisa se desvanezca, recordando sus promesas a otros invitados. "He aceptado otras invitaciones para bailar", dice con pesar. "Y creo que uno de ellos será el próximo".

Duda de que Lord Castiel se haya acercado lo suficiente en esta etapa temprana como para sentir envidia de otras personas que bailan con Dean, pero seguramente no puede hacer daño resaltar su propia conveniencia.

"Te esperaré aquí, entonces," Lord Castiel responde.

Dean parpadea hacia él, su sorpresa es genuina. "¿No tienes otros con quienes bailar?"

Lord Castiel se ríe. "La mayoría de los hombres y mujeres jóvenes elegibles han dejado de bailar conmigo hace mucho tiempo, una vez que se dan cuenta de que un baile es todo lo que obtendrán".

Sí, Dean recuerda ahora: a pesar de tener poco más de veinte años, Lord Castiel es considerado uno de los solteros más elegibles en Londres, pero si se cree en los rumores, se niega obstinadamente a casarse a pesar de las numerosas ofertas.

"Y así han determinado que su tiempo se gasta mejor bailando con alguien que realmente desea cortejarlos", continúa Lord Castiel. "Dejándome con poco que hacer más que mirar".

Dean comprende el plan de Zachariah y Uriel un poco mejor ahora. Si Lord Castiel tiene poco interés en las tácticas habituales del mercado matrimonial, es probable que no esté interesado en el matrimonio o lo valore tanto que no se conformará con un matrimonio basado sólo en conexiones sociales. De modo que Dean no debe permitirse meterse en el papel de un joven burlón que busca pareja. Algo más lento, más genuino será más probable que gane el corazón de Lord Castiel.

"Puede que no tengas que temer eso conmigo", dice alegremente. "Estoy aquí para ver Londres y mejorar mis modales, no para atrapar a una novia o un novio".

Lord Castiel asiente con aprobación. "Me temo que algunos de sus compañeros de baile estarán decepcionados por eso", comenta, "pero yo no".

"Entonces me voy a decepcionarlos", se ríe Dean, y con una reverencia, deja a Lord Castiel.

Pero siente esos ojos en él todo el camino a través de la habitación.

Dean baila con otras dos señoritas, una de las cuales habla tanto que apenas necesita intentar responder, y la otra que simplemente se sonroja y se ríe en respuesta a cualquiera de sus preguntas corteses.

Su próxima pareja es una mujer hermosa pero bastante intimidante llamada Lady Abaddon, cuyo aspecto astuto sería halagador si no fuera tan aterradora. Ella se inclina cerca de Dean mientras bailan, y sus uñas se clavan en su costado incluso a través de la gruesa tela de su abrigo. Está bastante contento cuando su baile termina, pero también sospecha que ella le pedirá otro, así que se excusa apresuradamente y le explica que le ha prometido el próximo baile a Lord Castiel.

"Castiel", dice ella con una risa despectiva. "Buscas atención en el lugar equivocado, mi joven señor".

"Sin embargo, debo cumplir con mi obligación", dice Dean, rezando para que ella tenga los buenos modales para respetar un compromiso anterior.

"Muy bien", suspira Lady Abaddon. "Nos veremos de nuevo en otra ocasión, estoy segura".

Dean se inclina cortésmente y se obliga a alejarse tranquilamente de ella en lugar de huir como él desea. Regresa a donde Lord Castiel está de pie junto a la mesa de refrescos, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

"Ayuda", susurra mientras se acerca, y es recompensado con otra de esas brillantes sonrisas.

Lord Castiel extiende su brazo y toma el de Dean. "Por supuesto", dice. “Te lo advertí, ¿no? Son unos buitres”.

"No había pensado que iban a ser tan avanzados", admite Dean mientras pisan la pista de baile. La música comienza y sigue los movimientos de Castiel lo mejor que puede. Son lo suficientemente cerca en altura para que coincidan bien, y es uno de los bailes simples, por lo que afortunadamente parece más competente de lo que realmente es.

"Seguramente has tenido ofertas antes", comenta Castiel mientras bailan. "Un joven señor como tú".

Su tono es neutral, pero sus ojos recorren brevemente el cuerpo de Dean mientras habla, y Dean instintivamente sabe que Castiel está comentando no solo sobre su juventud sino también sobre su atractivo. Probablemente sea solo su imaginación, pero jura que puede sentir el calor de la mano de Lord Castiel contra su espalda baja incluso a través de su atuendo formal. Están a una distancia perfectamente apropiada y, sin embargo, su baile se siente mucho más íntimo que cualquiera de los otros que Dean ha compartido hasta ahora. Él sonríe para sí mismo, pero simplemente sacude la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta.

"Algunos planes poco entusiastas para hacer una pareja con señores de fincas cercanas", responde, esperando que su respuesta sea lo suficientemente vaga como para desalentar la discusión. "Pero como dijiste, todavía soy joven, y se consideró que debería hacer este viaje a Londres antes de considerar seriamente cualquier propuesta o hacer la mía".

“¿No debes heredar?”, Pregunta Lord Castiel.

Dean ahorra un pensamiento agradecido de que Zachariah y Uriel se tomaron el tiempo para crear una historia de fondo completa para él y su familia. "No", dice. "Tengo dos hermanos mayores, y mis padres son afortunadamente saludables, así que no espero que el título pase a mi".

Lord Castiel asiente con aprobación. "Entonces este viaje fue bien pensado", afirma. "Deje a sus hermanos con el serio negocio de administrar la finca mientras tiene grandes aventuras".

Duda por un momento mientras ejecutan un paso complicado, luego continúa. “Espero que no pienses que es muy adelantado de mi parte”, dice, “pero si lo deseas, estaría encantado de mostrarte algunas de las mejores vistas de Londres en el transcurso de tu estadía. Adecuadamente acompañado, naturalmente”.

Dean no tiene que fingir su sonrisa. "Eso sería maravilloso", dice. "Aprecio mucho el tiempo y la generosidad de mi primo, pero sería agradable ver la ciudad a través de los ojos de alguien más cercano a mi edad".

"Perfecto", dice Lord Castiel calurosamente. "Te buscaré en la residencia de tu primo más tarde esta semana, ¿te parece bien?"

Solo una reunión, y Lord Castiel ya busca más de su compañía. Dean está bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, pero no debe sentirse demasiado confiado. Hay demasiado en juego como para arriesgarlo todo tan pronto.

"Lo espero con ansias", dice mientras la música llega a su fin.

Ambos hacen una reverencia y sus ojos se encuentran. El aire está cargado entre ellos, pero antes de que Dean pueda hablar, son interrumpidos por la llegada de una mujer ricamente vestida que apenas le presta a Dean un segundo de atención antes de arrastrar a Lord Castiel.

Él mira hacia atrás por encima del hombro y le hace una mueca a Dean, quien reprime una carcajada y se despide con una pequeña ola. De alguna manera, es mejor que estén separados. Aumentará la anticipación hasta su próxima reunión.

"Bien hecho", dice Lord Zachariah, apareciendo de la nada. "Él no te está arrastrando al balcón para una cita a escondidas, sin embargo, parece disfrutar de tu compañía, lo cual es prometedor".

"Gracias, mi señor", murmura Dean.

Zachariah le da una palmada en la espalda. "Disfruta de algunos bailes más", aconseja. "Y luego haremos nuestra salida".

Dean asiente. Está menos interesado en el baile ahora que su primer encuentro con Lord Castiel ha terminado, pero mantiene su sonrisa mientras se deja llevar de nuevo para otro baile. Capturó el interés de Lord Castiel, aunque no puede decir de qué manera. Es posible que sólo se refiriera a su oferta de mostrarle a Dean la ciudad como un gesto de amistad.

Si es así, Dean todavía tiene mucho trabajo por hacer. Se encuentra extrañamente ansioso por ello.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord Castiel <3
> 
> *suspiro*

Lord Castiel tarda algunos días en cumplir su promesa y visitar a Dean en la residencia de Lord Zachariah. Dean pasa esos días en un estado de desconcertado aburrimiento. No tiene nada que hacer aquí. En el burdel, se pasaban las horas del día chismoseando, limpiando, cocinando, reparando sus sábanas y ropa. Aquí, hay sirvientes para ocuparse de tales asuntos.

No le preguntará a Zachariah qué hacer, a pesar de su aburrimiento. Se ignoran tanto como sea posible, lo que le resulta bien a Dean. Casi siempre pasa el tiempo acurrucado frente a la ventana de su habitación, viendo la calle.

Sin embargo, el ángulo desde su ventana no le proporciona una vista del frente de la casa, por lo que es una sorpresa cuando alguien toca suavemente su puerta y Alfie le informa que tiene un visitante.

"Gracias, Alfie", dice Dean, aún torpe en su trato con los sirvientes. Todos han sido indefectiblemente educados y amables con él, pero le resulta difícil adaptarse a este estilo de vida.

Su visitante solo puede ser Lord Castiel. Dean se endereza la camisa y se pasa la mano por los pantalones, extrañamente nervioso.

Alfie le da una sonrisa alentadora. "Te ves muy guapo", ofrece en voz baja.

Sorprendido, Dean lo mira, preguntándose si Alfie está haciendo una jugada por sus atenciones, pero Alfie solo sonríe y le abre la puerta a Dean.

¿Un cumplido, dado libremente, sin expectativas? Qué cosa tan extraña. Dean le sonríe tentativamente a Alfie y respira profundamente mientras baja las escaleras, manteniendo cuidadosamente el ritmo uniforme y la postura adecuada de un joven bien educado.

Alfie lo escolta al salón, donde Lord Castiel está de espaldas a la puerta, examinando el gran retrato de Lord Zachariah que cuelga sobre la chimenea. Se da vuelta al escuchar la puerta abriéndose y saluda a Dean con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Dean se inclina. "Buenos días, mi señor."

“Y buenos días a ti”, responde Lord Castiel. “Espero no haber interrumpido ningún plan que hayas tenido para el día. Me doy cuenta de que debería haber sido más específico sobre cuándo llamaría ".

"Está bastante bien", le asegura Dean. "No tenía nada programado para el día".

"Entonces, ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta por Hyde Park conmigo?"

Es un día encantador, cálido y soleado, y Dean nunca ha visitado ninguno de los famosos parques de Londres. Afortunadamente, el Sr. Dean Winchester de Derbyshire tampoco tendría motivos para haberlos visto, por lo que no tendrá que fingir sus reacciones.

"Eso suena agradable", está de acuerdo. Pero luego recuerda su conversación en el baile y las formas extrañas en que los ricos llevan a cabo sus rituales sociales. Necesitarán un chaperon. "¿Lord Zachariah se unirá a nosotros?"

"No." Castiel sonríe. "Una querida amiga mía nos espera en el carruaje, y su presencia nos dará respetabilidad".

"Entonces no veo ninguna razón para retrasarnos más". Dean se vuelve hacia Alfie, que ha estado rondando discretamente cerca de la puerta. "Alfie, por favor informa a Lord Zachariah que he ido a dar una vuelta en el parque con Lord Castiel, y que regresaré más tarde".

"Muy bien, mi señor", dice Alfie con una reverencia.

Dean debe haberlo dicho correctamente, ya que ni Alfie ni Lord Castiel parpadean a su solicitud o su fraseo. Es sorprendente, realmente, cuánto ha absorbido simplemente observando cómo actúa la nobleza. Refuerza su confianza, y le ofrece su brazo a Lord Castiel cuando se van.

Cuando Dean sube al carruaje, lo primero que nota de su acompañante es el cabello brillante y una sonrisa aún más brillante. "¡Hola!", Dice ella. “Soy Lady Celeste. Y tú debes ser Dean”.

Dean parpadea hacia ella, un poco desconcertado por su entusiasmo y por su juventud. ¿No son la mayoría de las chaperonas mujeres mayores que fruncen el ceño y murmuran sobre sus jóvenes cargos y asustan a sus posibles pretendientes?

"Buenos días", dice, bastante rígido.

"Lady Celeste puede ser demasiado entusiasta a veces", dice Lord Castiel mientras toma asiento frente a Dean. "Pero ella es una querida amiga mía y estaba ansiosa por conocerte".

"Perdóname", responde Dean, y hace todo lo posible para ofrecerle a Lady Celeste una sonrisa más cálida. "Me sorprendió tu edad, eso es todo".

Celeste y Castiel se ríen. "Estoy apropiadamente casada, te lo aseguro", dice alegremente. “Mi esposa, Lady Gilda, viaja con frecuencia para visitar a su familia, y a menudo tengo que quedarme en casa para ver cómo funcionan las cosas. Cuando Castiel me pidió que lo acompañara, me complació que me dieran una excusa para pasarle las tareas a mi mayordomo por hoy”.

Su amabilidad es entrañable, y Dean se relaja mientras el carruaje se aleja de la casa de Lord Zachariah y se dirige hacia el parque. “¿Eres nuevo en Londres?”, Pregunta ella.

"Sí", responde Dean. "Lord Castiel se ofreció amablemente a mostrarme algunas de las cosas que pueden impresionar a un joven de Derbyshire que ve la ciudad por primera vez".

"¿No es la más generosa de las almas?" Celeste sonríe a Castiel, quien se sonroja levemente ante sus elogios.

"De hecho, ha demostrado ser exactamente eso", está de acuerdo Dean.

"Esto es una trampa, ¿no es así?", Pregunta Castiel, diversión entrelazada con sus palabras. "Ahora que has hablado muy bien de mí, debo esforzarme por cumplir tus descripciones de mí".

"Y también inteligente", dice Celeste en un susurro simulado.

Dean se ríe. Es imposible no hacerlo mientras Castiel pone los ojos en blanco, pero mira con cariño a Lady Celeste mientras lo hace. Dean tiene claro que existe un gran afecto entre los dos, y se siente agradecido de haber sido incluido en su excursión de hoy.

Sin embargo, debe tener cuidado. Él está aquí para arruinar a este hombre, no para hacer amigos, incluso si la amistad es lo que con suerte lo pondrá en el camino hacia esa eventual ruina. Es un delicado equilibrio para mantener, fomentando la amistad y al mismo tiempo evitar apegarse.

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas casada?”, Le pregunta cortésmente a Lady Celeste.

Sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojan hermosamente, y sus ojos se suavizan cuando habla de su esposa. "Dos años", dice ella. "Un verdadero romance torbellino".

"Debe ser difícil, con ella viajando tanto", comenta Dean. El afecto obviamente genuino entre Celeste y su esposa lo pone melancólico. Es poco probable que sea algo que él experimente por sí mismo.

Celeste suspira, pero luego su rostro se ilumina una vez más. "Es difícil, pero las reuniones son maravillosas", dice con astucia.

Los ojos de Lord Castiel se agrandan, y él empuja a su amiga de manera sutil. "Ahora, ahora", él reprende. "No estoy seguro de que sea apropiado".

Dean se obliga a sí mismo a verse sorprendido por el comentario de Celeste, pero en privado le divierte bastante. También le divierte la idea de estar conmocionado por cualquier remoto comentario. Si tan solo Castiel y Celeste supieran su verdadera identidad, nunca se preocuparían por escandalizarlo.

Pero no saben quién es realmente, o todas las cosas que ha hecho. Las cosas que le han hecho. Esperan a un joven ingenuo, no a una prostituta cansada del mundo que perdió la capacidad de encontrar humor alegre hace mucho tiempo.

"Eso suena agradable", se las arregla para decir, manteniendo los ojos bajos y dudando un poco entre palabras.

Lord Castiel hace un ruido decepcionado y se aclara la garganta intencionadamente. "Mis disculpas, Dean", dice, mirando a Lady Celeste.

"Está bien", dice Dean, levantando la vista una vez más y ofreciéndole a Castiel una pequeña sonrisa.

Castiel le devuelve la sonrisa y, por un segundo, Dean olvida que Celeste está allí. Entonces ella habla de nuevo. "Casi hemos llegado", anuncia, mirando por la ventana. "Ahora, Dean, estoy segura de que estás acostumbrado a las bonitas vistas del país, pero hay algo maravilloso en todos los árboles y flores en el centro de la ciudad".

"Estoy deseando que llegue", responde. "Confieso que encuentro el aire bastante espeso aquí en Londres".

"Sí, Hyde Park es un lugar maravilloso para escapar de la pesadez del aire de verano", coincide Castiel. "Me gusta pasar tiempo aquí tan a menudo como sea posible".

"¿Alguna vez viajaste fuera del país, Lady Celeste?", Pregunta Dean. Es una buena manera de continuar la conversación y una forma de comprobar sutilmente si ella está familiarizada con su región natal inventada. Él ya sabe que Lord Castiel nunca ha estado allí, lo que ayuda a aliviar sus nervios.

"No a menudo", dice Celeste con pesar, y Dean suspira internamente con alivio. Si ella conociera el área de la que debía ser, tendría que tener mucho cuidado con lo que dijo. "Me gustaría acompañar a mi esposa con más frecuencia".

"Algún día", dice Castiel suavemente, acariciando su mano que descansa en el asiento entre ellos. Ella le da una sonrisa agradecida, y Dean está nuevamente sorprendido por la clara fuerza de su vínculo. ¿Cómo debe ser cuidar a una persona sin pensar en cómo podría serle útil?

Él mira distraídamente por la ventana del carruaje y deja escapar un pequeño jadeo por lo que ve delante de él. Ruedan suavemente a través de un conjunto de puertas de hierro que conducen al parque, y es como si fueran transportados a otro mundo. Dean nunca ha visto tanto verde en un solo lugar.

No tiene que fingir su asombro mientras deja escapar un silbido. "Es hermoso", dice suavemente.

Castiel y Celeste intercambian sonrisas complacidas. "Estoy feliz de que te guste", dice Castiel. "Continuaremos así durante algún tiempo, y luego tal vez podamos dar un paseo por una de mis áreas favoritas".

"Eso suena maravilloso". Dean vuelve a mirar por la ventana mientras continúan por el camino sinuoso. Este es el Londres que nunca ha conocido: un lugar de elegantes jardines, gente bien vestida que se mueve con gracia por los senderos y caminos. Gira para mirar hacia las puertas y ya no puede verlas.

Debe ser agradable, simplemente excluir todas las cosas terribles que suceden en otras partes de la ciudad.

"Recuerdo la primera vez que vine aquí", dice Celeste. "Se sintió como algo sacado de uno de mis libros de cuentos".

Dean le sonríe, encantado por la imagen de una pequeña niña pelirroja mirando hacia los árboles con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. "¿Eras bastante joven en ese momento?"

"Sí, bastante", dice Celeste, y luego su voz se tambalea. "No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mis padres murieran".

Castiel alcanza su mano nuevamente, y Dean murmura una disculpa. Desearía poder ofrecerle la verdadera simpatía que siente, pero no encajaría con la mentira que está viviendo. Hasta donde saben sus compañeros, sus padres están vivos y tranquilos en su propiedad en Derbyshire, cuando en realidad ambos han estado fríos en el suelo durante muchos años.

"Sin embargo, es un buen recuerdo", continúa Celeste con una sonrisa valiente. "Venir aquí me hace sentir más cerca de ellos".

"No es de extrañar que estuvieras tan ansiosa por aceptar la invitación de Lord Castiel, entonces", dice Dean.

"Precisamente", Celeste está de acuerdo. "Aunque como dije, yo también quería conocerte".

"No soy nadie especial". Dean no está seguro de por qué sería una figura tan interesante. Se pregunta qué le dijo Castiel a Celeste sobre él, para que estuviera tan intrigada.

"Oh, no lo creo ni por un segundo", dice Castiel, y Dean lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

El camino se vuelve más concurrido a medida que avanzan hacia el parque, y Dean ve a los ocupantes de otros carruajes saludando a su paso. Castiel les devuelve el saludo y Dean se pregunta si sabe a quién saluda o si es simplemente es otro ritual social de los ricos que tiene poco sentido para él. Cree sería acorde que un señor de otro país se confundiera con este comportamiento, por lo que da a conocer su desconcierto.

"¿Puedes ver a quién estás saludando?", Pregunta mientras otro carruaje pasa junto a ellos.

Celeste se ríe, pero es Castiel quien responde. "No en general", dice. "Pero puedo ver las crestas en sus carruajes, y reconozco a la mayoría de ellas, así que puedo adivinar quienes son sus ocupantes".

"Ah", dice Dean, satisfecho. Luego se inclina sobre el asiento para que Castiel pueda escuchar su susurro. "Pero, ¿qué pasa si sus carruajes han sido robados, y de hecho estás saludando a un grupo de bandidos y ladrones?"

Es recompensado con una sonrisa sorprendida y una risa, rica y ondulante que sacude todo el cuerpo de Castiel. "Usted hace un buen punto", dice.

"Si alguien roba un carruaje solo para dar una vuelta por el parque, creo que merece tener su uso", agrega Celeste, sus propios ojos iluminados con alegría. "Qué divertido sería eso".

"Oh, querido", dice Castiel con un suspiro. “Ahora te has ido y le has dado una gran idea, Dean. Espero despertarme una mañana para encontrar este carruaje perdido, solo para que la esposa de Lady Celeste lo devuelva horas después”.

"Mientras yo también esté invitado, no veo ningún defecto en esa situación", responde Dean.

"Tienes una invitación permanente a todos mis robos de carruajes", declara Celeste grandiosamente, luego se desploma contra el asiento en un ataque de risas. "Qué cosa para decir."

"Me temo que puedo arrepentirme de haberlos presentado a los dos", murmura Castiel, pero una pequeña sonrisa sigue jugando en sus labios.

"Tonterías", dice Dean. "Estoy bastante seguro de que te estás divirtiendo mucho más en este momento de lo que estabas en el baile de Lady Talbot la semana pasada".

"Tienes razón", dice Castiel. Aunque le ruego que no informe a Lady Talbot que dije algo por el estilo. Me temo que me arrepentiría mucho de mis palabras si alguna vez llegaran a sus oídos”.

Dean y Celeste colocan sus manos sobre sus corazones al mismo tiempo. "Juro que nunca lo diré", dice Dean solemnemente, y Celeste asiente con la cabeza.

Dean está bastante sorprendido de lo mucho que está disfrutando esta salida hasta ahora. El parque es encantador, sin duda, pero cree que le gustaría pasar tiempo con Castiel y Celeste por igual, sin importar su ubicación. La última persona que lo hizo reír tanto fue... pero no. No debe pensar en Sam. Si lo hace, sus emociones se mostrarán en su rostro, no importa cuán desesperadamente trate de controlarlas.

Cuando doblan otra esquina, Castiel golpea suavemente el techo del carruaje y se detienen. Empuja la puerta y baja, ofreciéndole a Dean una vista bastante agradable de su trasero mientras lo hace. Castiel ayuda galantemente a Celeste a salir del carruaje, y luego permanece donde está, sonriéndole a Dean mientras le ofrece su brazo.

Dean extiende su mano y la toma, intentando salir lo más suavemente posible. La mano de Castiel es cálida contra la suya, y tan pronto como la retira, Dean pierde el contacto.

"Este es mi lugar favorito en el parque", dice Castiel, lo que lleva a Dean a mirar hacia arriba y contemplar la vista a su alrededor.

Una fuente salpica suavemente a su derecha, una gran estatua de una mujer de aspecto antiguo en el centro. Hay bancos dispersos aquí y allá, con algunos otros sentados y charlando u observando pacíficamente sus alrededores. Los pájaros cantan en los árboles sobre ellos, y el gran parche de coloridas flores al otro lado sopla una agradable fragancia en el aire.

"Es encantador", dice simplemente.

"Ven", dice Celeste, pasando su brazo por el de él y luego extendiendo el otro para que Castiel haga lo mismo. “Es un día hermoso y tengo los dos escoltas más guapos de todo Londres. Démosles a las matronas chismosas algo de qué hablar”.

"¿Y qué pensará tu esposa cuando regrese a casa y escuche que te han visto paseando por el parque con Lord Castiel Milton y el Sr. Dean Winchester?" A pesar de sus palabras, Castiel toma el brazo de Celeste sin dudarlo, y se ponen en marcha caminando lentamente hacia la fuente.

"Ella estará muy contenta de saber que tengo buenos amigos para hacerme compañía en su ausencia", responde Celeste con calma.

Dean se cuestiona cuán rápidamente ha sido incluido en la categoría de los buenos amigos de Celeste, pero algo acerca de escucharla decir eso, le calienta el corazón.

"Quizás la próxima vez pueda unirse a nosotros", sugiere, y Celeste se vuelve hacia él con una sonrisa brillante.

"Oh, sí", ella acepta con entusiasmo. “Ella lo disfrutaría inmensamente. Las dos lo haríamos”.

"Entonces lo planearemos", dice Castiel, y le sonríe a Dean por encima de la cabeza de Celeste.

Dean espera que no se angustien demasiado cuando sus planes nunca se cumplan. Duda mucho de que continuará esta farsa el tiempo suficiente para llevarlos a cabo.

Hablan de cosas intrascendentes mientras pasean por el parque: cómo se compara el clima esta época con la del año pasado, qué flores florecen, algunos chismes sobre las personas que Dean conoció en el baile la otra noche. Reciben algunas miradas curiosas de los transeúntes, y Dean prácticamente puede escuchar los susurros comenzar cuando pasan, preguntándose quién es y qué está haciendo con Castiel y Celeste.

Una mujer mayor, escoltada por una joven dama que Dean supone que es su nieta, no es tan discreta. Apenas se han cruzado en el camino cuando escucha a la mujer mayor decir: “¿Quién es ese joven con Lord Castiel? ¿Finalmente ha comenzado a cortejar?”

Dean traga nerviosamente, seguro de que Castiel también ha escuchado el comentario. No conoce la mejor manera de proceder: ¿debería hacer un comentario risueño o fingir que nunca sucedió?

Castiel, sin embargo, le ahorra la decisión. "Debería haberlo sabido", dice con un tranquilo suspiro de resignación. "Y la duquesa viuda de Dovedale, también".

"Una de las chismosas más infames de toda la ciudad", explica Celeste a Dean. “No debería preocuparme, Castiel. Han dicho cosas mucho peores sobre ti antes”.

"No estoy preocupado por mí", murmura Castiel. “Me disculpo, Dean. El parque es hermoso, pero también está muy a la vista del público y, bueno, a la gente le encanta hablar”.

"No me importa", dice Dean con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. "Como señaló Celeste, hay cosas peores que se podrían decir sobre cualquiera de nosotros".

Castiel le envía una pequeña sonrisa, y los pasos de Dean vacilan por un segundo, lo suficiente como para romper el ritmo de su paso. Celeste pacientemente le permite corregirse, pero ella le da una mirada curiosa, claramente preguntándose qué lo hizo tropezar.

Dean no está seguro. Era solo una pequeña sonrisa. Bueno, una pequeña sonrisa, y la forma en que la luz del sol brillaba en los ojos de Castiel. Y la forma en que su cabello oscuro ha sido despeinado por la brisa, soplando sobre su frente y dándole una mirada relajada y despeinada.

No no no. Dean no debe permitir que esto vaya más allá. No se puede evitar una atracción natural, y sería una tontería intentar negar que encuentra a Lord Castiel como uno de los hombres más guapos que jamás haya visto. Pero permitir que esa atracción interfiera con su misión de alguna manera es una elección, y Dean debe luchar contra ella.

Simplemente centraría su atención en Celeste, pero su éxito también depende de que él haga que Castiel sienta algo más que amistad por él. Al menos ella está allí entre ellos. Dean se pregunta cómo sería pasear por el parque solo con Castiel, que sea su brazo entrelazado con el suyo, que no haya espacio entre ellos cuando se intercambian esas sonrisas.

Es una fantasía peligrosa. Dean nunca conocerá ese sentimiento. No con Castiel, por cierto, y probablemente tampoco con nadie más.

Continúan su lenta caminata hasta que regresan al lugar donde dejaron el carruaje, y Castiel los ayuda a ambos a regresar. Su mano es suave pero fuerte contra la espalda de Dean, y Dean siente el calor de ella mucho después de que el toque ha terminado.

"¿A dónde iremos en nuestra próxima salida?", Pregunta Celeste mientras pasan por las puertas del parque, mirándolos a los dos.

"Ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar", dice Dean con una sonrisa. "Me remito a su sabiduría superior en este asunto, Lord Castiel".

"Lo pensaré", responde Castiel. "Tendrá que ser bastante impresionante para satisfacer mis estándares".

“¿Al palacio, a conocer al Rey?” Sugiere Celeste, con los ojos emocionados.

Dean se estremece. "Me parece bastante aterrador", admite.

"Es bastante intimidante", coincide Castiel. "No, creo que hay algo más en orden".

"No se demore demasiado en pensarlo", aconseja Celeste. "Me gustaría volver a verlos a ambos muy pronto".

Justo cuando Dean abre la boca para responder, el carruaje se sacude bruscamente y detienen repentinamente. Es arrojado de su asiento, aterrizando con fuerza contra la puerta. Celeste da un grito de sorpresa, pero Castiel la ha atrapado y ambos permanecen en sus asientos.

"Qué demonios", murmura Castiel. Luego se da cuenta de la mueca de Dean y su tono cambia a uno de preocupación. "Dean, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí", dice Dean, poniéndose de pie con un poco de dolor. Es probable que tenga un hematoma pequeño de su lado, pero nada grave. "¿Por qué nos detenemos?"

Se asoma por la ventana para responder a su propia pregunta, y ve al cochero de Castiel reprender a una joven que se acurruca a un lado de la calle. Antes de que pueda pensar en cómo se verá a los ojos de sus compañeros, Dean está fuera de la puerta del carruaje, colocándose firmemente entre el cochero y la niña.

"Ella salió corriendo a la calle, mi señor", explica el cochero, dándole a la niña una mirada de disgusto. “Casi la golpeo. Disculpe por la parada brusca ".

Dean lo despide con un gesto de su mano, toda su atención se centra en la chica frente a él. Su cabello está enmarañado y su cara está sucia, y no puede tener más de doce años.

La misma edad que Sam, la última vez que Dean lo vio.

Traga bruscamente, el bolso que Lord Zachariah le dio por los gastos pesa en su abrigo. Alcanza el interior y saca algunas monedas, presionándolas suavemente en la mano de la niña. Ella lo mira con desconfianza, y el corazón de Dean se rompe aún más. Él conoce esa mirada en sus ojos. La ha visto en muchos otros, y es muy consciente de que ha estado solo muchas veces a lo largo de los años. Ella se pregunta qué quiere de ella a cambio.

"Tómalo", dice tan suavemente como puede. "Ve. Encuentra algo para comer”.

Ella lo mira un minuto más, luego se da vuelta y corre, sus delgadas piernas bombeando tan rápido como pueden. Dean la observa irse, respirando profundamente para recobrar la compostura.

"Ese fue un acto muy amable", dice Lord Castiel detrás de él. Dean ni siquiera lo escuchó bajar del carruaje.

Dean se encoge de hombros torpemente. “Ella es solo una niña”.

Un niño muy parecido a él, una vez. Si le ha salvado incluso unos minutos de la desesperación que fue su compañera constante mientras estaba en su posición, valdrá la pena.

"Debes ser un señor muy generoso", comenta Castiel mientras suben al carruaje.

"Tenemos una responsabilidad con los necesitados", dice Dean vagamente. Piensa que suena como algo que diría un señor bondadoso, acostumbrado a conocer y cuidar a todas las personas que viven y trabajan cerca de su propiedad.

"Estoy de acuerdo", dice Castiel, su tono algo amargo. "Aunque puede ser difícil encontrar a otros que lo hacen en esta ciudad".

Esto no sorprende a Dean en lo más mínimo. Sabe muy bien con qué facilidad la gente se desliza entre las grietas de Londres. Con qué facilidad se olvidan o se pierden. Con qué facilidad otros dan la espalda e ignoran sus dificultades.

Se pregunta qué hace Lord Castiel para ayudar a otros menos afortunados que él, en todo caso. Sin embargo, sería descortés preguntar, así que Dean permanece callado.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que lleguen a la residencia de Lord Zachariah. Dean le ofrece una sonrisa amistosa a Celeste mientras abandona el carruaje. "Espero que nos veamos pronto", dice, y lo dice en serio.

Ella le devuelve la sonrisa. "Deberíamos."

"Gracias por hoy", le dice a Lord Castiel, bajando la voz ligeramente, creando una ilusión de intimidad, aunque Celeste está allí. "Espero con ansias nuestra próxima aventura".

"Fue un placer", responde Lord Castiel, con los ojos fijos en la cara de Dean. "Y yo también".

Dean le da otra sonrisa, luego se da vuelta y deja el carruaje. Resiste el impulso de mirar por encima del hombro mientras sube los escalones hacia la casa. Tan pronto como las puertas se cierran detrás de él, se desploma contra ellas con un profundo suspiro.

Esto va a resultar mucho más difícil de lo que anticipaba originalmente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos dos me dan tanta ternura :3

Una semana después de su recorrido por el parque con Lord Castiel y Lady Celeste, Dean baja las escaleras en busca de desayuno y encuentra a Zachariah y Uriel esperándolo en el salón.

"Buenos días", dice, tratando de ser civil a pesar de su inclinación a ser cualquier cosa menos eso.

No pierden el tiempo en bromas con él, por supuesto. "¿Ya te jodió?", Pregunta Uriel, con los ojos duros mientras mira a Dean como si pudiera leer la evidencia de su relación con Castiel en las líneas de su cuerpo.

Dean se tensa, los brazos se envuelven protectoramente a su alrededor. "No", dice con los dientes apretados. "No ha hecho ningún intento de tocarme más que de una manera amigable".

"¿De qué sirve entonces?", Se burla Uriel. "Zachariah, juraste que esto funcionaría".

"Solo han pasado unos días", murmura Zachariah. "Todavía tenemos tiempo."

"Si Castiel aún no ha mostrado ningún interés, ¿qué te hace pensar que de repente cambiará de opinión?", Argumenta Uriel.

Dean combate el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Solo porque Castiel tiene modales y tacto, y piensa que Dean es una persona y no solo algo que existe para su propio placer, Uriel asume que no está interesado.

"Castiel es una criatura extraña", dice Zachariah. “Creo que esto funcionará para nuestra ventaja. Dean, tiene la intención de volver a visitarte, ¿no?

"Sí, mi señor", murmura Dean.

"¿Pronto?", Presiona Uriel.

"Eso creo."

"Bien". Zachariah asiente con firmeza. “Insistirá en ser acompañado adecuadamente, y no deberías oponerte directamente a él en eso, pero ve si puedes lograr algo de tiempo a solas. Debería ayudar al progreso de los asuntos ”.

"Sí, mi señor", repite Dean. Ni siquiera sabe lo que Castiel está planeando para su próxima salida, por lo que es difícil formular un plan de acción ahora. Por mucho que le duela admitirlo, Zachariah tiene razón. Dean disfruta mucho de la compañía de Celeste, pero si ella sigue con ellos cada segundo que pasa con Castiel, será mucho más difícil avivar las llamas de la atracción.

"Ve, ponte presentable", instruye Zachariah. "Lord Castiel puede llamarte hoy, si somos afortunados, y debes estar listo si lo hace".

Dean asiente y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él para que no tenga que escuchar el resto de su conversación. Está seguro de que Uriel tendrá varias cosas menos halagadoras que decir sobre él.

Se detiene en las cocinas para encontrar algo de comer y, como siempre, los cocineros están felices de proporcionarle comida. Dean nunca ha comido tan bien en su vida como lo ha hecho la semana pasada. Es una de las pocas cosas que le gusta de quedarse en la casa de Lord Zachariah.

Arriba, en su habitación, se viste con pantalones ajustados de color canela y un abrigo rojo oscuro sobre su impecable camisa blanca. Los botones del abrigo son dorados, y pasa los dedos sobre ellos con reverencia. Se frota pensativamente la mandíbula y nota que pronto tendrá que afeitarse.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta interrumpe sus pensamientos, y después de que Dean otorga permiso, Alfie entra en la habitación y le da una pequeña sonrisa. "Usted tiene un visitante, mi señor", dice.

Dean siente una extraña sensación de aleteo en el pecho. Se dice a sí mismo que son simplemente sus nervios y asiente con la cabeza hacia Alfie. "Gracias. Estaré abajo en un momento”.

Con una reverencia, Alfie se va. Dean respira hondo y se ajusta el abrigo, luego lo sigue.

Lord Castiel lo está esperando en el salón y, afortunadamente, no hay señales de Zachariah y Uriel. Su rostro se ilumina cuando ve a Dean entrar. "Buen día", dice, y realmente se siente complacido de estar en compañía de Dean una vez más. "¿Podría tener el honor de otra excursión hoy?"

Dean mira por las altas ventanas hacia el cielo gris afuera. "Quizás no sea el mejor día para hacer un recorrido por el parque", dice.

Castiel se ríe. "No temas, he hecho planes que deberían mantenernos calientes y secos", responde.

"Muy bien", responde Dean. “¿Lady Celeste se une a nosotros una vez más?”

"Sí, ella está afuera en el carruaje".

"Entonces no deberíamos hacerla esperar más", dice Dean, e indica a Castiel que debería precederlo fuera de la habitación.

Afortunadamente, todavía no ha comenzado a llover, aunque parece que comenzará en cualquier momento. Dean se sube al carruaje y le sonríe a Lady Celeste, quien está elegantemente vestida con un vestido verde brillante que contrasta perfectamente con su cabello.

"Dean", dice cálidamente, estirando su mano hacia él. "Qué maravilloso verte de nuevo".

"Y tú", dice, inclinándose sobre su mano como ha visto hacer a tantos caballeros.

Castiel se une a ellos, y con un fuerte golpe en el techo del carruaje, se van.

"¿A dónde vamos hoy?" Dean pregunta con curiosidad. No conoce esta área de la ciudad lo suficientemente bien como para adivinar su destino en función de la ruta que están tomando.

Castiel y Celeste intercambian miradas. "¿Deberíamos decírselo?", Pregunta Castiel, con un toque de travesura en su voz. "¿O deberíamos hacerlo adivinar?"

"Haz que adivine", sugiere Celeste.

"Eso es muy injusto", protesta Dean. "Sé muy poco sobre Londres, no tengo opciones para presentar como conjeturas".

Celeste asiente pensativamente. "Pero podrías adivinar de manera general", dice ella.

Dean suspira. "Muy bien. ¿Vamos a... visitar a un amigo tuyo?

"No", dicen al unísono.

"¿Vamos al teatro?"

"No."

Levanta las manos con exasperación. "Esto es demasiado difícil", dice.

"Vamos, tengamos lástima de él", murmura Castiel a Celeste. Ella hace un puchero por un segundo, luego se vuelve hacia Dean. "Has sido un buen jugador, así que te diremos: vamos a ver las antigüedades egipcias en el Museo Británico".

Ninguna de esas palabras significa mucho para Dean, pero asiente e incluso sonríe. "Confieso que no estoy familiarizado con las antigüedades egipcias", admite. Una vez más, algo que es cierto tanto para su ser real como para el personaje que interpreta.

"No te preocupes", le asegura Celeste. “La mayoría de las personas que visitan el museo están en la misma posición. Ese es más bien el punto de la demostración, después de todo. Solo Castiel ya sabría tanto sobre ellas, los visita regularmente y se ha hecho amigo de los miembros de la expedición que los recuperaron…”

Dean mira a Castiel, quien se sonroja ante las palabras de Celeste. "Encuentro fascinante la historia y la mitología de las culturas antiguas", murmura.

Su entusiasmo por un tema así es realmente entrañable. Dean puede imaginar a un Castiel más joven, probablemente tímido y aficionado, pasando gran parte de su tiempo absorto en sus estudios. "Si los encuentras tan interesantes, seguramente hay mucho para admirar", dice.

Castiel parece sorprendido de que no se haya reído, y le ofrece a Dean una sonrisa tentativa. "Sin embargo, debes decirme si te aburres", insiste. "Esto está destinado a ser para tu disfrute, después de todo".

"Juro que lo haré, aunque no espero que ese sea el caso", le promete Dean.

"Realmente son fascinantes", agrega Celeste. "Solo me gusta burlarme de Castiel por la fuerza de sus pasiones, no donde se encuentran".

Dean sonríe internamente ante su elección de palabras. Por lo que ha visto hasta ahora, las pasiones de Castiel están bien controladas. Es tarea de Dean sacarlas a la luz y, con suerte, dirigirlas hacia él.

Con ese fin, le envía a Castiel su sonrisa más encantadora. "No te tomaré el pelo hasta que haya emitido mi propio juicio sobre los méritos de estos objetos", dice.

Castiel inclina la cabeza solemnemente. "Le agradezco su consideración".

El museo, cuando llegan, casi le roba el aliento a Dean. Es una estructura grandiosa e imponente, incluso más que muchas casas que ha visitado en las últimas semanas. Su asombro debe mostrarse en su rostro, porque Celeste le da una palmadita tranquilizadora en el brazo. "Es bastante magnífico, ¿no?", Dice ella.

"Prometí mostrarte mis lugares favoritos en Londres", dice Castiel, "y este es sin duda uno de ellos".

"Es hermoso", dice Dean. La palabra apenas le hace justicia, pero es la única que le viene a la mente.

"Espera hasta que veas lo que hay dentro", le informa Celeste con un guiño, tirando de él con entusiasmo hacia los escalones mientras Castiel los sigue a un ritmo más tranquilo.

Claramente, no son los únicos que pensaron que este día sombrío sería bueno para una actividad en interiores. Hay un flujo constante de invitados que fluyen a través de las altas puertas del museo, y Dean y sus compañeros se unen a la fila, aún mirando a su alrededor para disfrutar de todas las vistas.

Una vez dentro, los hombros de Castiel se enderezan como un soldado que se prepara para la batalla, y su voz se vuelve firme. "De esta manera", dice, empujando a las multitudes que se agolpan. "Síganme."

Dean sonríe para sí mismo. Al parecer, se ha encontrado una guía experta. Él y Celeste siguen agradecidos a Castiel fuera del caos ruidoso y a lo largo de un amplio corredor. Después de unos minutos, Castiel se detiene frente a otro amplio arco, girándose para mirarlos una vez más.

"Bienvenidos", dice simplemente.

La sala está abarrotada, pero afortunadamente Dean es bastante alto y, por lo tanto, puede ver por encima de la cabeza de muchos de los otros visitantes. Apenas sabe dónde centrar su atención: la extraña caja con forma de ataúd en el centro de la habitación, las estatuas ubicadas en nichos a lo largo de las paredes, las vitrinas que albergan lo que parecen ser collares y otros adornos.

"Es bastante abrumador", dice impotente.

Castiel coloca una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro. "Ven", dice, guiando a Dean al centro de la habitación. "Déjame explicarte todo".

Pasan varias horas disfrutando de todos los tesoros de Egipto. Dean escucha embelesado mientras Castiel le cuenta historias de los antiguos egipcios, sus creencias y costumbres, sus ojos iluminados por la emoción. Varios otros se acercan mientras Castiel habla, obviamente interesados en lo que tiene que decir. Si se da cuenta de que su audiencia ha crecido más allá de Dean y Celeste, no da señales de ello, simplemente continúa hablando con el mismo entusiasmo que antes.

"Y hay mucho más que aún no sabemos", concluye mientras terminan su recorrido por la sala. “Apenas hemos comenzado a descubrir los secretos enterrados por mucho tiempo allí. Es probable que nunca lo sepamos todo, pero tengo la esperanza de que continuaremos intentándolo ".

Una ola de aplausos estalló entre la multitud que permanecía cerca de Castiel, y él parpadea, sorprendido, como si realmente no supiera cuántas personas lo escuchaban hasta ahora. Se sonroja levemente y levanta una mano en un incómodo reconocimiento de sus aplausos.

Si Dean estaba cautivado por las historias que Castiel estaba contando, ahora está igualmente cautivado, observando cómo los miembros más audaces de la multitud se acercan a él con preguntas tímidas que Castiel responde con paciencia y entusiasmo. Está claramente en su elemento aquí, mucho más de lo que estaba en el salón de baile en la mansión de Lady Talbot.

"Uno pensaría que él es un maestro de escuela y no un señor poderoso, ¿no?", Celeste murmura al oído de Dean.

"De hecho", responde Dean, manteniendo su voz baja también. "Dijo que le gustaba el tema, pero esto..."

"Más que un mero cariño, sí", acepta Celeste, mirando con orgullo a Castiel mientras explica que sí, creen que los egipcios momificaron a los animales además de los seres humanos. "Lo conozco desde hace varios años, y rara vez es más feliz que cuando se le da la oportunidad de hablar sobre sus pasiones".

"¿No sucede a menudo, entonces?", Pregunta Dean. Lo encuentra bastante triste. Castiel debería tener una salida para su conocimiento, una forma de compartirlo con otros como lo hizo ahora, pero de manera más regular.

La boca de Celeste se tensa. "No", dice ella. “La mayoría de nuestros pares tienen poco interés en tales temas, muchas veces solo el mínimo requerido para hablarlos. Un detalle es demasiado y la conversación vuelve al tema de la moda más reciente o quién se espera que haga su debut".

"No eres mucho como esperaba de los señores y damas de Londres", dice Dean sin rodeos. "Ninguno de ustedes."

"Tuve una educación poco convencional", se ríe Celeste, "y Castiel... bueno, nunca se suponía que estuviera en la posición en la que se encuentra". Parece que está a punto de decir más, pero luego sacude la cabeza. "Sin embargo, esa no es mi historia para contarla".

Dean tenía la intención de pedirle a Lord Zachariah más información sobre la historia personal de Castiel, pero eso fue difícil de lograr cuando evitó hablar con el hombre lo máximo posible. Sin embargo, lo que dice Celeste lo intriga. ¿Nunca quiso estar en la posición que está? Dean no sabe lo que eso significa en el contexto de la nobleza, pero cree que es una frase que también se aplica a él.

Nunca se suponía que debía estar aquí, intentando seducir a un hombre influyente solo para arruinarlo, todo para escapar de una vida que realmente nunca eligió para sí mismo.

Los detalles son bastante diferentes, por supuesto, pero Dean piensa que esto es algo que él y Castiel tienen en común.

Observa cómo un niño se acerca a Castiel para hacerle una pregunta tímida sobre una de las estatuas, y Castiel se agacha a su nivel, escuchando atentamente. Los padres del niño flotan protectoramente en el fondo, pero la madre sonríe mientras ella también escucha la respuesta de Castiel.

El niño es la última persona en acercarse a Castiel, y cuando se endereza, su mirada se dirige inmediatamente a Dean y Celeste. Él cruza la habitación para unirse a ellos, pasando una mano por su cabello mientras lo hace.

"Mis disculpas", dice cuando los alcanza. “Tengo una tendencia a dejarme llevar por estas discusiones. Fue grosero de mi parte hacerlos esperar a los dos”.

"Estoy bastante acostumbrado", dice Celeste encogiéndose de hombros.

"No me importó", dice Dean honestamente. "Prefiero escuchar tus conversaciones".

La sonrisa de Castiel es más brillante que el oro en la habitación. "Eres demasiado amable."

El museo se está vaciando lentamente, y se unen a la multitud de personas que se dirigen a la salida. Celeste mira hacia afuera y hace un ruido de consternación. "La lluvia ha comenzado", anuncia con tristeza.

Castiel frunce el ceño y se quita el abrigo, sosteniéndolo galantemente sobre su cabeza. "Tendrá que hacerlo", dice disculpándose. "El carruaje está justo afuera".

Dean copia su movimiento, sosteniendo su propio abrigo sobre su cabeza. Un poco de lluvia no lo molestará mucho. Ha pasado muchas horas al aire libre bajo la lluvia sin refugio en años pasados.

Corren hacia el carruaje y colapsan adentro sin aliento. Celeste se ríe mientras se quita el pelo mojado de la cara, ya que el abrigo ha hecho poco para protegerla. Castiel también se ríe, y el movimiento atrae la atención de Dean hacia su pecho, visible a través de su camisa, que se ha vuelto transparente con la lluvia.

Castiel levanta la vista y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Dean. Respira hondo, y Dean está seguro de que hay un sonrojo en sus mejillas al ser sorprendido mirando.

"Bueno, eso fue divertido", dice Celeste alegremente, y la tensión entre Dean y Castiel se rompe. Dean traga bruscamente y vuelve a centrar su atención en Celeste. "Me gustaría ir a casa y sentarme frente a la chimenea por un tiempo, creo".

"Por supuesto", murmura Castiel, evitando cuidadosamente mirar a Dean.

La casa de Celeste está bastante cerca del museo, y ella insiste en que la dejen primero. A juzgar por la forma en que sus dientes están tiritando Dean piensa que probablemente es una buena idea. Por su bienestar, por supuesto, no porque eso lo dejara solo con Castiel.

El pensamiento es mucho más emocionante de lo que debería ser.

Dean se despide de ella con cariño cuando llegan a su casa, y Castiel la acompaña hasta la puerta a pesar de la lluvia, alegando que no tiene sentido intentar permanecer seco en este momento. Dean espera en el carruaje a que regrese, con el corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho.

Sabe que no estaba imaginando la expresión de Castiel cuando vio a Dean admirando la amplitud de su pecho antes. Una mirada de deseo recíproca. ¿Pero Castiel actuará en consecuencia? Dean piensa que es mejor permitirle hacer el primer movimiento. Si Dean es demasiado adelantado, puede arruinar sus posibilidades.

Castiel empuja la puerta del carruaje para abrirla, y Dean se congela en el asiento, deseando que su respiración se mantenga estable. Si Castiel quiere algo de él, Dean no se lo negará: cree que Castiel sería un amante hábil, trataría a Dean con consideración, un lujo que nunca antes ha tenido el placer de conocer.

"Vamos a llevarte a casa también", es todo lo que dice Castiel.

Un sentimiento extraño pasa por Dean. ¿Es decepción? ¿No solo porque la continua galantería de Castiel pone en peligro toda la misión de Dean, sino porque, en verdad, él quería que Castiel lo alcanzara, que pusiera una de esas grandes manos suavemente en la cara de Dean, para presionar esos suaves labios contra los suyos?

No, no puede ser. No debe ser.

Dean no confía en sí mismo para hablar, así que solo asiente.

El silencio es tenso mientras ruedan por las calles, roto solo por la lluvia que golpea el techo del carruaje. Castiel mira furtivamente a Dean, pero cada vez que Dean piensa que está a punto de decir algo, mira hacia otro lado.

Dean se muerde el labio y mira por la ventana, buscando desesperadamente una forma de salvar la situación. Justo cuando está a punto de comenzar una nueva conversación sobre algún tema banal, el carruaje se tambalea súbitamente, y una vez más lo envían contra la puerta.

"¿Y ahora qué?", Murmura Castiel, enderezándose en el asiento opuesto. "¿Estás bien?", Le pregunta a Dean.

"Sí, aunque estoy empezando a desconfiar de tu carruaje", responde Dean.

Castiel suspira y asoma la cabeza por la ventana para hablar con el cochero. Dean no capta toda su conversación debido a la lluvia, pero a juzgar por el tono de Castiel, la noticia no es buena.

"Hemos perdido una rueda", anuncia. "No podremos continuar".

Dean suspira y sacude la cabeza. Que suerte. "¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?"

Castiel frunce el ceño mientras lo piensa. "Podemos esperar y esperar que la lluvia disminuya", sugiere. “O... estamos bastante cerca de mi casa. Y ya estamos mojados. Podríamos correr hasta allá”.

Dean se encoge de hombros. "He estado atrapado bajo la lluvia antes", dice.

"Muy bien, entonces." Castiel hace una mueca y empuja la puerta del carruaje. "De esta manera."

Deben verse bastante ridículos, con sus abrigos sobre la cabeza mientras corren por las calles, tratando de no resbalar sobre los adoquines. Afortunadamente, la calle está bastante desierta, la mayoría de las personas sensatas permanecen en el interior. Les lleva menos de diez minutos llegar al frente de una gran casa de piedra gris que debe pertenecer a Castiel. Él sube ansiosamente los escalones y abre la puerta, haciendo pasar a Dean.

Dean deja caer su abrigo, se pasa la mano por el cabello mojado y exhala profundamente. "Podría haber sido peor", comenta. "Podríamos haber estado mucho más lejos de tu casa".

Castiel le da una mirada extraña. "Su optimismo te da crédito", dice, "pero confieso que me resulta difícil sentir lo mismo".

Una criada se apresura hacia ellos, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras observa su estado desaliñado. "Mi señor", dice ella, "¿qué ha pasado?"

"Un incidente menor con el carruaje, Hannah", le dice Castiel. "No es para preocuparse. Por favor, lleva a Dean arriba y ve que tenga ropa fresca para cambiarse”.

Hannah mira a Dean, pero él no puede adivinar qué piensa de él llegando aquí con Castiel, ambos empapados hasta el hueso y sin la presencia de Celeste o cualquier otra persona que les preste un aire de respetabilidad. "De esta manera, mi señor", murmura, saliendo por el pasillo.

Dean mira a Castiel, quien le da un asentimiento alentador y sigue a Hannah por las escaleras. Ella lo lleva a una cámara lujosamente decorada y le entrega varias toallas suaves, luego se apresura a buscar en el armario hasta que encuentra prendas que considera apropiadas.

"Prepararé té en el salón", dice mientras lo deja para cambiarse. "Lord Castiel se unirá a usted en breve, estoy segura".

"Gracias", dice Dean cortésmente. Ella le da una pequeña sonrisa, su expresión aún indescifrable, y hace una reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Dean mira alrededor de la habitación, pero es una cámara de invitados muy cómoda, por lo que puede ver, y no hay toques personales, nada que le diga que está en la casa de Castiel. Ligeramente decepcionado, Dean se seca lo mejor que puede y se pone la ropa que Hannah le dejó. Los pantalones son un poco flojos, pero la camisa y el chaleco le quedan bien. Deja sus propias cosas colgando sobre el respaldo de una silla y espera que ese sea el procedimiento adecuado.

Encuentra el salón con bastante facilidad, la casa se presenta en un patrón bastante similar al de Lord Zachariah. Hannah está sirviendo una humeante taza de té, que le entrega a Dean cuando él entra. Murmura su agradecimiento nuevamente y se hunde en una de las grandes sillas directamente frente al fuego, relajándose contra la suave tela.

La risa de Castiel anuncia su entrada en la habitación. "Te ves bastante cómodo allí".

Sorprendido, Dean intenta ponerse de pie, pero Castiel agita su mano, indicando que debe mantener su asiento. Toma su propio té de Hannah y se sienta frente a Dean con un suspiro de satisfacción.

"Mucho mejor", dice con una sonrisa. "Me disculpo nuevamente por las molestias, Dean".

"No es necesario disculparse". Dean le echa una mirada furtiva a Castiel mientras sorbe su té. Su cabello todavía está húmedo y se ha cambiado a un abrigo azul oscuro que acentúa el ancho de sus hombros. Se ve cómodo y sorprendentemente accesible.

"Sé que todo esto es bastante desagradable", dice Castiel vacilante, "pero dado que parece improbable que la lluvia disminuya pronto, y ya estás aquí... ¿te gustaría unirte a mí para cenar?"

Dean parpadea sorprendido. Pensó, en todo caso, que Castiel lo llevaría arriba para aprovecharse de él, después de esas miradas ardientes en el carruaje. Una invitación a cenar es una indicación mucho más sutil de interés, pero Dean cree que al final puede servir mejor a sus propósitos.

"Eso suena maravilloso", dice, pero luego baja la voz y se acerca a Castiel, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor que emana de su cuerpo. ¿Pero no hablarán los sirvientes? La impropiedad de todo…”

No es que a Dean realmente le importen las nociones ridículas de propiedad que poseen los ricos. Sin embargo, parece algo a lo que al menos debería fingir que le preocupa.

Castiel se sonroja ligeramente. "No tenía intención de..."

Dean se atreve a poner una mano suave sobre su brazo, cortando sus palabras. "No me importa", dice. “No nos paramos mucho en la ceremonia, de donde soy. Solo me preocupaba por ti y tu reputación”.

Los ojos de Castiel se desvían hacia donde la mano de Dean todavía descansa sobre su brazo. "El golpe a mi reputación sería mucho mayor si te enviara de vuelta a la lluvia sin ningún carruaje que te llevara a casa, creo".

"Puede que tengas razón", Dean está de acuerdo. “En ese caso, acepto tu invitación. Toda esa carrera bajo la lluvia me ha dejado bastante hambriento”.

"Excelente". La sonrisa de Castiel es radiante. "Será bueno tener algo de compañía por una vez".

Frunciendo el ceño, Dean pregunta: "¿No tienes amigos que te visitan y cenan contigo?"

Castiel se encoge de hombros ligeramente. Celeste y Gilda en ocasiones, sí. Pero no muchos otros.

Está solo, se da cuenta Dean. Lo hace sentir aún peor sobre lo que planea hacer, cómo planea lastimarlo. Toma un gran sorbo de su té para evitar tener que responder mientras se obliga a no vacilar.

Se inclina hacia adelante conspirador. "Y me alegrará tener otra compañía que no sea mi primo".

Castiel se ríe, sobresaltado. "Dean", dice, "eso fue cruel". Sin embargo, no hay reproche en su tono, solo diversión.

Charlan a la ligera mientras terminan su té, discutiendo el tiempo de Dean en Londres hasta ahora y qué otras cosas podría mostrarle Castiel durante su estadía. Cuando Hannah llega para anunciar que la cena está lista, Dean se está divirtiendo bastante. Duda de que esta conversación fácil sea lo que Uriel pretendía cuando sugirió que Dean consiguiera estar a solas con Castiel, pero no le importa. No importa cómo resulten las cosas entre ellos, esto seguirá siendo un recuerdo agradable para Dean, está seguro de eso.

El comedor de Castiel es grande y elegante, y cuando Hannah le muestra a Dean su asiento, está decepcionado de lo lejos que está de Castiel. A pesar de la distancia entre ellos, las velas que parpadean cálidamente sobre la mesa le dan a la habitación un aire de intimidad. Dean se alegra de haber tenido algo de práctica cenando en la residencia de Lord Zachariah, así no se avergüenza a sí mismo ni a Castiel con su falta de modales.

Se asegura de murmurar su agradecimiento a los sirvientes que llegan desde la cocina llevando platos de comida que huele deliciosa. A cambio, le brindan sonrisas genuinas, y puede decir por la forma en que se preocupan por Lord Castiel que tienen una buena relación con su empleador. No sorprende a Dean, considerando lo que sabe del hombre, pero se suma a la larga e incómoda lista que está compilando de los atributos positivos de Castiel.

En el otro extremo de la mesa, Castiel levanta su vaso en un brindis. "Por los nuevos amigos", dice.

"Por los nuevos amigos", repite Dean. El vino es suave y embriagador, y Dean lo bebe con cuidado. No consume alcohol a menudo, solo unos pocos sorbos de ginebra en las peores noches o las peores mañanas, y no desea perjudicar su juicio de ninguna manera esta noche.

Teme estar comprometido por su creciente atracción por Castiel. La intoxicación solo empeoraría las cosas.

A pesar de su hambre, Dean come con moderación. Todavía no está acostumbrado a la riqueza y abundancia de alimentos que se sirven en cada comida, y a veces lo encuentra abrumador. Castiel, por supuesto, se da cuenta de inmediato.

"¿La comida no es de tu agrado?", Frunce el ceño.

"No, no", le asegura Dean. "Es maravillosa. Es simplemente más extravagante de lo que estoy acostumbrado en casa, y como tantas otras cosas sobre la vida en la ciudad, lleva un tiempo acostumbrarse ”.

La cara de Castiel se aclara. "Por supuesto", dice. "Debes estar acostumbrado a cosas más simples y frescas en casa".

Esto suena correcto, así que Dean asiente. "Hay tanta variedad aquí", dice. “Todo en casa es ordenado, predecible, familiar, cómodo”. La imagen misma de la idílica vida en el campo, o lo que él supone que sería. Su propia vida antes de este arreglo era predecible y familiar, tal vez, pero ciertamente no ordenada ni cómoda.

"Suena maravilloso", dice Castiel. Su tono es melancólico, y Dean no puede evitar preguntarse si Castiel habría sido más adecuado para administrar una finca en el campo que para esta posición de poder en la ciudad.

"Quizás algún día, podrías visitarme en Derbyshire", ofrece. “Y puedes experimentarlo por ti mismo”.

No hay posibilidad de que tal viaje tenga lugar, pero cuando ve la forma en que Castiel se alegra ante la idea, Dean desea con todo su corazón que pudiera ser posible.

"Me gustaría mucho", murmura Castiel. "Dean…"

Lo que está a punto de decir es interrumpido por los sirvientes que vienen a limpiar sus platos, y Dean no sabe si sentirse decepcionado o aliviado.

Cuando terminan de comer, regresan a la sala, donde Castiel abre las cortinas para mirar a la calle. Se vuelve hacia Dean con una mueca. "Todavía está lloviendo", anuncia.

Dean es cálido, y se siente bastante flojo después de la rica comida. Pero él sabe que la noche tiene que terminar. "Entonces sería mejor que me vaya", dice.

"Supongo que sería lo mejor", coincide Castiel. Lentamente acompaña a Dean al pasillo, pero justo cuando Dean llega a la puerta, lo detiene.

"Esto es ridículo", dice Castiel en voz baja. Inhala profundamente y mira a Dean con una expresión nerviosa. "No puedo, en buena conciencia, permitirte cruzar la ciudad en un clima como este", dice. "Podrías ser atacado por ladrones, o resfriarte con esta lluvia".

No sería la primera vez que se encontraría en cualquiera de esos escenarios, pero Dean sabiamente se abstiene de mencionar eso. En cambio, inclina la cabeza hacia un lado lentamente, preguntándose cuál es el punto de Castiel.

Castiel se lame los labios y Dean sigue el movimiento con los ojos. "Quédate", espeta Castiel, y los ojos de Dean vuelan hacia arriba para encontrarse con los suyos. "Quédate", repite Castiel. "Sé que es escandaloso, sé que es incorrecto, pero te aseguro que lo digo solo en un espíritu de amistad y consideración por tu bienestar".

A Dean no le importaría si lo quisiera decir de otra manera, pero no cree que sea el momento adecuado para que se acuesten juntos. Aún no. Sin embargo, este puede ser un hito excelente en el camino hacia esa eventualidad.

"¿Estás seguro?", Pregunta.

Castiel asiente con firmeza. "Es lo que se debe hacer. Apropiado o no”.

Dean está de acuerdo con él en eso. "Muy bien", dice lentamente.

"¿Se preocupará tu primo?", Pregunta Castiel. "Podemos enviar un mensaje si crees que ayudará".

La idea de que Zachariah se preocupe por Dean es divertida. "Creo que es probable que se haya retirado por la noche", dice, mirando el reloj. “Y ha mencionado varias veces que le gustaría verme aprovechar la ciudad y todo lo que ofrece. Dudo que esté demasiado preocupado.

La cara de Castiel muestra claramente lo que piensa de la falta de atención de Zachariah, y eso hace que Dean sonría. Este hombre. Su amabilidad nunca deja de sorprender a Dean.

"Gracias", dice suavemente. "Has sido extremadamente generoso conmigo hoy".

Los ojos de Castiel son suaves. "No más de lo que mereces", dice. Su mano se mueve a su lado como si quisiera alzarla hacia la cara de Dean, pero no hace ningún movimiento.

Dean lo considera. Podría dar un paso adelante, podría inclinarse para un beso, podría abrazar a Castiel en sus brazos. Está seguro de que no sería rechazado. Pero arruina el momento con un amplio bostezo, su mano volando para cubrir su boca.

Castiel se ríe entre dientes. "Debes estar agotado", dice. “A la cama entonces. La habitación donde te vestiste antes está disponible para ti. Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en preguntarme a mí o a Hannah ".

"Gracias", repite Dean. "Buenas noches, entonces, mi señor."

"Buenas noches, Dean", responde Castiel.

La forma en que dice que el nombre de Dean es la canción de cuna más dulce que Dean haya escuchado. Con una última sonrisa, se da vuelta y sube las escaleras, sintiendo los ojos de Castiel en su espalda hasta que desaparece de la vista.

Como dijo Castiel, la habitación de invitados ya está preparada. Encuentra una camisa de dormir suave en uno de los cajones a lo largo de la pared, dejando su ropa de antes cuidadosamente doblada encima. Apaga las velas y se arrastra hacia la gran cama, acomodándose cómodamente debajo de las sábanas. Las almohadas son suaves debajo de su cabeza, y todavía puede escuchar la lluvia afuera, pero el ruido es lo suficientemente amortiguado como para ser relajante.

Dean traza una mano ausente sobre sus labios, preguntándose cómo sería sentir la presión de Castiel contra ellos. Nunca antes lo han besado con ternura o afecto. Solo posesividad o pasión temporal. Piensa, según la forma en que ha transcurrido la noche, que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Castiel haga ese movimiento.

Debería sentirse orgulloso de que sus objetivos estén a la vista, pero en cambio, se siente miserable.

***

Manos ásperas deslizándose sobre su piel desnuda. Aliento caliente y empapado de ginebra en sus mejillas. Una risa ominosa en voz baja y oscura. Dean no puede ver, no puede respirar, no puede hacer nada más que quedarse quieto y esperar que todo termine pronto.

Se despierta con un sudor frío, las colchas que alguna vez fueron cómodas se encuentran al pie de la cama y las suaves sábanas se retorcieron a su alrededor como los trapos alrededor de la momia que vieron más temprano en el día. Su corazón late con fuerza, pasa una mano temblorosa sobre su frente y la encuentra húmeda de sudor. Su garganta se siente áspera y traga temblorosamente, tratando desesperadamente de estabilizar su respiración.

No ha tenido una pesadilla tan mala en semanas.

La puerta del dormitorio se abre, y Dean se encoge de nuevo en la cama, instintivamente enroscándose en una bola apretada. Una figura oscura se asoma en la puerta.

"¿Dean?" Viene la voz de Castiel, baja. "Dean, ¿estás bien?"

Es solo Castiel. Castiel no lo lastimará. Dean se relaja un poco cuando Castiel entra en la habitación, sosteniendo una vela frente a él, la cual coloca sobre la mesa en la esquina antes de detenerse junto a la cama.

"Escuché gritos", dice Castiel suavemente.

Dean aparta la cara, avergonzado. "No es nada", murmura contra la almohada.

"No parecía nada". La cama se hunde levemente cuando Dean siente que Castiel se sienta a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder alcanzarlo y tocarlo.

Dean rueda hacia él, pero aún no lo mira a los ojos. "Sólo una pesadilla", dice. “Estaré bien ahora. Lamento haberte molestado”.

"¿Las tienes a menudo?"

Dean no sabe cómo responder, así que se encoge de hombros.

"¿Sobre qué son?"

Una risa amarga casi se le escapa, pero se las arregla para mantenerla dentro. ¿Sobre qué son? Dean no puede decirle eso a Castiel. No puedo contarle todas las veces que ha soñado con el día que murió su madre, o el día que perdió a Sam, o la primera vez que se desnudó con las manos temblorosas bajo la mirada ardiente de un hombre de más del doble de su edad. O sobre cualquiera de las veces posteriores a eso, los hombres que dejaron hematomas y aquellos cuyas palabras quedan grabadas para siempre en la memoria de Dean.

Solo sacude la cabeza. No puede hablar de eso. No sabe cómo mentir esta vez. No fue entrenado para esto. ¿Qué tendría un joven señor del campo cuya familia está viva y bien como combustible para sus pesadillas? Dean está demasiado cansado, demasiado crudo como para tener una historia plausible.

Castiel extiende la mano y coloca una mano tentativa sobre el hombro de Dean. "Si alguna vez quieres hablar de ellas..." Respira hondo. “Yo también las tengo, a veces. Ya no tan a menudo”.

Dean lo mira sorprendido y finalmente encuentra su voz nuevamente. "¿Tú?"

Incluso en la tenue luz, Dean puede ver su sonrisa irónica. "Yo", dice Castiel.

Sería injusto preguntar qué atormenta los sueños de Castiel cuando Dean mismo no responde. Pero él quiere.

Castiel debe leer la pregunta en sus ojos, porque suspira, quitando su mano del hombro de Dean y doblando ambas manos cuidadosamente en su regazo.

"Probablemente no sabes mucho sobre mi historia familiar", comienza. "Se habla de ella aquí en la ciudad, pero dudo que la noticia haya llegado hasta donde vives".

Dean sacude la cabeza, pero Castiel ni siquiera lo está mirando. Su camisón blanco suelto está abierto en el cuello, revelando el hueco vulnerable de su garganta y la parte superior de su pecho. La luz de las velas proyecta sombras parpadeantes sobre los bordes de sus mejillas y su mandíbula, y su voz es tranquila pero controlada.

"Tenía dos hermanos mayores", continúa. "Gemelos. Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy joven, y mi padre fue amable, pero distante. Michael y Lucien eran mayores que yo por cinco años, y los adoré. Se amaban ferozmente, pero lucharon igual de feroz. Michael era técnicamente el mayor por unos minutos, pero Lucien no creía que esos minutos importaran. Pensó que deberían heredar conjuntamente. Compartir los títulos y la riqueza como habían compartido todo lo demás en sus vidas ".

Dean puede decir por el tono de Castiel que esta historia no tendrá un final feliz, pero no obstante está cautivado. Celeste se refería a esto cuando dijo que Castiel nunca debía tener esta vida.

“Acababan de cumplir dieciocho años y comenzaron a discutir sobre eso con más frecuencia. Padre debería haber tomado una decisión, pero seguía diciendo que tenían tiempo. Estaba sano, no importaría por años. Ignoré la mayor parte, contento de leer mis libros y saber que nunca heredaría ".

Castiel traga bruscamente y Dean puede verlo apretar las manos. “Entonces, una noche, Lucien llegó a casa borracho. Él y Michael estaban discutiendo, y papá se interpuso entre ellos. Lucien tenía un arma, ni siquiera sé por qué... todo sucedió tan rápido. El arma se disparó y me despertó, y cuando bajé, mi padre estaba muerto, desangrándose en el suelo. Michael estaba mirando a Lucien, y todo lo que pudo decir fue: "¿Qué has hecho?", Grité, pero apenas me notaron ".

El corazón de Dean se está rompiendo, y le gustaría saber qué decir, pero no quiere interrumpir a Castiel, no ahora.

“Lucien me vio, parado en la puerta. Dijo que lo sentía y que me amaba, y luego se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por la puerta. Nunca supimos exactamente qué le sucedió, pero su cuerpo fue recuperado al día siguiente ".

“Mi padre estaba muerto, también mi hermano y Michael estaba roto. Tomó un poco del dinero y en el momento en que terminó el funeral del padre, se fue del continente, dejándome todo a mí. Dejándome solo”.

"¿No has tenido noticias suyas desde entonces?" Según su estimación, esto ocurrió hace casi quince años. ¿Cómo pudo Michael dejar a su hermano por su propia voluntad? Dean nunca quiso perder a Sam. Nunca ha perdido la esperanza de que todavía pueda volver a verlo algún día.

Castiel niega con la cabeza. “Recibí una carta, diciendo que estaba vivo y bien, pero que no podía volver a casa, y pidiéndome que no lo buscara. Todas mis respuestas quedaron sin respuesta”.

Dean siente un estallido de ira por este hombre que ni siquiera conoce. "Él debería haber estado allí para ti", dijo enojado. "Eras su hermano, y debería haber estado allí para ti".

"Yo solía pensar lo mismo", dice Castiel en voz baja. “Pero ahora, creo que solo se estaba protegiendo a sí mismo. Le deseo lo mejor, esté donde esté. Le deseo paz”.

"Pero no tienes paz", señala Dean. "¿Esto es con lo que sueñas?"

Castiel asiente, y finalmente mira a Dean. “Como dije, ya no tan a menudo. Los recuerdos se desvanecen con el tiempo ".

Dean tiene tantas ganas de decirle a Castiel que lo comprende. Que él sabe cómo se siente perder a tu familia, sentirse solo en un mundo cruel. Otra cosa que tienen en común a pesar de las diferencias en sus circunstancias. Pero hasta donde Castiel sabe, su familia está viva y bien en Derbyshire. No puede ofrecerle la simpatía que siente sin revelar la verdad de su propia identidad.

"Lamento haberlos traído de vuelta a la luz", dice en su lugar.

"Esta bien. Es bueno hablar de ellas a veces. Espero que algún día también hables sobre las tuyas con alguien”.

Dean lo duda mucho, pero asiente de todos modos.

"¿Crees que puedes dormir otra vez?", Pregunta Castiel.

No lo sabe, pero cree que ya ha molestado lo suficiente a Castiel. "Estaré bien", dice.

No debe sonar muy convincente, porque Castiel le da una mirada severa.

Dean se acurruca ligeramente bajo esa mirada. "Tal vez puedas dejar la vela", murmura.

Los ojos de Castiel se suavizan. "¿Quieres que me quede?", Pregunta.

Dean no sabe para qué serviría eso. Solo resultaría en que Castiel perdiera más sueño. Y, sin embargo, no puede negar que quiere exactamente eso, quiere a Castiel cerca de él, se siente consolado por su presencia de una manera que ni siquiera puede explicar, o no está dispuesto a considerar.

Castiel debe leer la respuesta en sus ojos, porque sonríe suavemente y se levanta de la cama, acercando una silla para poder sentarse en ella. Duda por un momento, luego tira de las sábanas sobre Dean, alisándolas con una mano gentil.

Dean no se ha sentido tan cuidado en años. Su corazón late de nuevo en su pecho, pero esta vez, no es por miedo.

"Ve a dormir", aconseja Castiel, recostándose en la silla como si no hubiera otro lugar en el que preferiría estar. "Todo parecerá más brillante en la mañana".

Dean asiente, rodando sobre su costado para enfrentar a Castiel. Sabe que no merece nada de esto. No merece esta compasión. No merece este hombre.

Pero ya sea para bien o para mal, es demasiado débil para negarse.

Entonces él extiende la mano y toma la mano de Castiel donde descansa del brazo de la silla, ignorando su sobresaltado aliento. La tira hacia sí mismo, sosteniéndola entre las suyas y apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos unidas. Mira a Castiel con los ojos muy abiertos, temeroso de haber ido demasiado lejos.

La expresión de Castiel está atrapada en algún lugar entre la incredulidad y la euforia. Dean puede verlo tragar nerviosamente, pero sus ojos son esperanzadores y tiernos a la vez. Con su mano libre, extiende la mano y alisa el cabello de Dean de su frente, su toque ligero, como si Dean fuera algo precioso, algo para ser atesorado.

"Duerme bien", dice. "Estaré aquí."

Dean lo mira hasta que sus ojos se cierran y cae en un sueño profundo e ininterrumpido.


	5. Chapter 5

Se despierta con el suave sonido de las voces, abre los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Hannah hacer una reverencia y cerrar la puerta de la habitación suavemente detrás de ella. Castiel todavía está sentado en la silla al lado de la cama, y aunque Dean sigue sosteniendo su mano, esta descansa sobre las mantas a su lado, nunca lejos de su alcance.

Parpadea adormilado hacia él. "Buenos días", dice, su voz suave.

Castiel se da vuelta al oír su voz y lo mira recorriendo la cara de Dean con sus ojos, buscando signos de angustia. Cuando no encuentra ninguno, sonríe, las finas líneas alrededor de sus ojos son visibles a la luz del sol que entra por la ventana.

"Buenos días", responde. "Parece que la lluvia se ha detenido".

"De hecho", dice Dean, bostezando. Le da una excusa para cerrar los ojos y alejarse de Castiel, que luce deliciosamente arrugado después de pasar la noche en una posición menos que cómoda. Dean quiere tirarlo a la cama junto a él, dejarse envolver en sus brazos y volver a dormir a la luz del sol como un par de gatos perezosos.

En cambio, empuja las mantas hacia atrás y se sienta, su camisa de dormir cae libremente de su hombro con el movimiento. Los ojos de Castiel caen sobre el parche de piel recién descubierta, y permanecen allí por un momento antes de volver a la cara de Dean.

No se sonroja, ni hace ningún movimiento para tocar a Dean nuevamente. Dean cree que comprende dónde están parados: hay algo entre ellos, ambos lo saben, pero todavía es demasiado frágil y nuevo como para actuar sobre ello.

Castiel se levanta. "Te dejaré vestirte", dice. "¿Quieres desayunar antes de irte?"

Parte de Dean quiere decir que sí, alargar esta mañana el mayor tiempo posible, pero sacude la cabeza. "Debería regresar a la casa de mi primo", dice con sincero pesar. "El clima es lo suficientemente bueno como para caminar ahora".

"Déjame escoltarte", dice Castiel inmediatamente. Parece que tampoco está dispuesto a dejar que Dean se vaya.

Dean le da una sonrisa irónica. "A menos que primero busquemos a Lady Celeste, eso podría ser imprudente", dice.

"Maldición", murmura Castiel en voz baja, haciendo que Dean sonría. Nunca dejará de divertirse por la forma en que Castiel se burla de las reglas sociales de aquellos en su posición.

"De hecho". Sintiéndose audaz, Dean hace un pequeño gesto de espanto, saludando a Castiel por la puerta. "Hablando de propiedad..."

"Sí, por supuesto". Castiel casi se tropieza en su prisa por salir de la habitación, aunque sí mira por última vez a Dean mientras cierra la puerta detrás de él.

La ropa de Dean del día anterior se ha secado, así que se la vuelve a poner y endereza la cama lo mejor que puede antes de bajar las escaleras. Castiel lo espera en la entrada, todavía en camisa de dormir. Dean tiene muchas ganas de hacer alguna referencia a su conversación de la noche anterior, agradecer a Castiel por confiar en él, reconocer la confianza que se necesitó para contar esa historia.

"¿Te veré pronto?", Pregunta en su lugar, mirándolo esperanzado.

"Sí", dice Castiel simplemente. "Buen día, Dean".

"Buenos días, mi señor." Lanza una última mirada sobre su hombro mientras se va, devolviendo el saludo de Castiel con la mano.

Tararea para sí mismo mientras regresa a la casa de Lord Zachariah. Las calles están tranquilas a su alrededor, la mayoría de las personas aún duermen, y la luz del sol ha ahuyentado cualquier humedad persistente del día anterior. Se siente extrañamente feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo.

Intenta decirse a sí mismo que es porque el plan está funcionando, porque Castiel claramente está cayendo bajo su hechizo, porque está un paso más cerca de asegurar su libertad. Pero a pesar de que miente y finge sus interacciones con todos los demás, siempre ha tenido dificultades para mentirse a sí mismo. En el fondo, sabe que la verdadera razón de su felicidad no es cuán bien va la seducción de Castiel.

Es solo Castiel.

Y eso probablemente será un problema. Uno serio.

Entra en la casa de Lord Zachariah en silencio, y una vez más encuentra a Uriel y Zachariah esperándolo en el salón. Su buen humor se agria inmediatamente, y traga nerviosamente, esperando que no se enojen con él por pasar la noche fuera.

"Será mejor que tengas buenas noticias para nosotros", dice Uriel con frialdad.

"Eso dependería de tu definición de buenas noticias", responde Dean con una confianza que no siente del todo.

Zachariah pone los ojos en blanco. "Suficiente de tu descaro", le espeta. "¿Dónde estabas anoche? Haciendo un poco de dinero extra para llenar tus bolsillos, ¿hmn?”

Dean se estremece. No podría estar más lejos de la verdad. "No", dice. "Estaba con Castiel".

Los ojos de Uriel se iluminan. "¿Y?", Dice, sonando demasiado interesado para el gusto de Dean. "¿Finalmente te tuvo?"

"No." Dean obtiene una emoción de satisfacción por la forma en que los ojos de Uriel se oscurecen con disgusto, incluso si le preocupa un poco.

"Entonces, ¿qué hiciste toda la noche?", Pregunta Zachariah, y su desconcierto casi sería divertido si no demostrara exactamente para qué cree que Dean es bueno. No por conversación, no por compañía, sino solo por la comodidad de su cuerpo.

Dean se encoge de hombros. "El carruaje perdió una rueda, insistió en que no caminara aquí bajo la lluvia, cenamos, luego nos retiramos a cámaras separadas para pasar la noche".

"¿Y eso es todo?", Dice Uriel con escepticismo. "Dinos la verdad".

No quiere. No quiere empañar el recuerdo de Castiel compartiendo la causa de sus pesadillas con estos dos bastardos. Pero técnicamente, son sus empleadores, y tiene un contrato con ellos, incluso si es solo en palabras.

"Tuve una pesadilla", dice con rigidez. "Vino a ver qué estaba mal, y hablamos un poco, y se quedó mientras yo me volvía a dormir".

Les dará eso, pero no les dará los detalles. Esos no son para compartir, aunque sospecha que tanto Zachariah como Uriel ya saben lo que le sucedió a la familia de Castiel.

Uriel murmura algo poco halagador por lo bajo, pero Zachariah se ve pensativo. "Se preocupa por ti", dice. “La cortesía nos lleva hasta cierto punto, pero parece que demostró verdadera preocupación y consideración. Eso es indicativo de algo más. Lo estás haciendo bien, Dean”.

Dean reconoce la declaración con un breve asentimiento. No sabe qué más decir.

"Pero eventualmente, tendrá que ser más", continúa Zachariah. "Necesita estar completamente enamorado, o de lo contrario no lo lastimará lo suficientemente profundo cuando lo dejes".

Dean frunce el ceño. "¿Dejarlo?", Repite. Siempre pensó que le diría la verdad a Castiel, y Castiel lo rechazaría por eso. Le dolería, pero sería exactamente lo que Dean merece.

"Por supuesto", dice Zachariah, frunciendo el ceño. “¿No entendiste el plan, muchacho? Una vez que Castiel esté enamorado de ti, una vez que haga una declaración de sentimiento o intención, le dirás que no te sientes por él de esa manera, y luego desaparecerás con el dinero que te daremos, dejándolo con el corazón roto y solo. ¿Qué crees que se supone que debes hacer?”

Dean se siente enfermo. No puede explicar por qué este escenario es mucho más repulsivo para él que simplemente decirle a Castiel la verdad. "Pensé que debía decirle la verdad sobre mí, y eso sería suficiente para terminar con las cosas", dice en voz baja. "Que ya no me querría".

Uriel se ríe. "Oh, eres una cosa ingenua", dice burlonamente. “No entiendes nada, ¿verdad? Si le dijeras la verdad, Castiel se lastimaría, es verdad. Su orgullo sería picado, se sentiría traicionado, pensaría cosas horribles sobre ti. Pero no duraría. Lo superaría”.

"Pero pensar que no lo querías, pensar que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti, pensar que la única persona que realmente le importaba no le devolvía el sentimiento", continúa Zachariah, "eso es lo que lo rompería por completo. Durante muchos años, él pensaría en lo que hizo mal, cómo te perdió, cuánto te quiere de vuelta ".

Es cruel. Mucho más cruel de lo que Dean había previsto. "¿Por qué lo odias tanto?", Pregunta desesperado. "¿Qué podría haber hecho para merecer esto?"

Zachariah ríe amargamente. "Es la justicia en su forma más poética", dice. "¿Sabías que tengo una hermana menor?"

"No", dice Dean, y no sabe por qué esto es relevante.

"Su nombre es Rachel", continúa Zachariah. “Crecimos juntos, la familia de Castiel y la mía. Siempre estuvieron cerca, los dos. Después de la muerte de mis padres, pensé que serían una excelente pareja. Rachel lo amaba mucho, lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo.

Dean está comenzando a sentir hacia dónde va esta historia.

"Rechazó mi propuesta de unir a nuestras dos familias", sisea Zachariah. “No solo me insultó a mí sino a toda mi familia, y le rompió el corazón a mi hermana. Oh, fue amable al respecto, o eso reclamará si le preguntas. Aun así no quería casarse, y cuando lo hiciera, quería que fuera por amor. Siempre se ha visto a sí mismo como mejor que el resto de nosotros. Él y sus ideales. Dijo que se preocupaba por Rachel como una hermana. Pero que no podía hacerles daño a ninguno de ellos al casarse con ella cuando realmente no la amaba.

Quizás si fuera Rachel orquestando todo este esquema, Dean podría entenderlo. Un corazón roto, buscando venganza contra quien la lastimó... pero Zachariah, supuestamente en nombre de su hermana, habla más de su propio orgullo herido que de cualquier preocupación por ella.

"¿Dónde está Rachel ahora?", Pregunta Dean. Tiene curiosidad a pesar de sí mismo.

"Casada hace años", dice Zachariah despectivamente, demostrando que la teoría de Dean es correcta. Esto no se trata de ella en absoluto. Ella podría estar bastante feliz, sin siquiera pensar en Castiel.

Algo que Zachariah dijo sigue jugando una y otra vez en la mente de Dean. Castiel solo quería casarse por amor. Tiene sentido con lo que Dean sabe de él, y también ayuda a explicar por qué Castiel ha sido tan cuidadoso con él a pesar de su evidente atracción por Dean. No le importan las conquistas, pero busca una conexión emocional genuina.

Y Dean creará esa conexión con él, y luego la usará contra él.

Parte de él quiere salir de esta casa de inmediato, decirles a Uriel y Zachariah que el trato está cerrado, que ya no puede hacerlo. No puede lastimar a Castiel de esa manera. Pero si lo hiciera... no tendría a dónde ir sino volver al lugar de Crowley. La idea de hacerlo lo hace estremecerse. Se juró a sí mismo que nunca volvería allí de nuevo.

Se pregunta brevemente si Celeste podría ayudarlo. Pero está demasiado cerca de Castiel, probablemente se enfurecería en nombre de su amigo, odiaría a Dean por mentirles a ambos.

Necesita el dinero que Zachariah y Uriel le están ofreciendo. Necesita su oportunidad de algo mejor. Solo desea que haya una manera de obtenerlo sin lastimar a la única persona que cree que nunca lo lastimaría. La única persona por la que se ha preocupado en años.

"Te ves angustiado", dice Zachariah astutamente. "No tienes ninguna duda, ¿verdad?"

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, miles. Pero Dean solo traga saliva y sacude la cabeza.

"Bien", dice Uriel, mirándolo cuidadosamente. "Porque si lo hicieras... digamos que no terminaría bien para ti".

Dean asiente de nuevo. "Sé lo que tengo que hacer", dice en voz baja.

"Bien". Zachariah sonríe fríamente. "Ahora, sal de mi vista".

Dean tropieza hasta su habitación y se desploma sobre su cama. Las paredes parecen demasiado cercanas a pesar del tamaño de la habitación, y se mueve nerviosamente durante unos minutos antes de acurrucarse en el asiento de la ventana. Se siente más seguro. Mira hacia la calle de abajo, con el corazón dolorido.

Solo un poco más de tiempo. Solo tiene que hacer esto un poco más. Y entonces habrá terminado, y será libre, y Castiel será destrozado.

***

La próxima vez que se ven es en otro baile, esta vez presentado por Lady Mildred Baker. Dean y Lord Zachariah llegan tarde, y los ojos de Dean barren la habitación de inmediato, buscando la figura alta de Castiel. Lo encuentra bailando con Lady Celeste y sonríe al verlo. Hay una expresión genuina de felicidad en el rostro de Castiel, la que solo usa cuando está cómodo y relajado.

"Bien, él está aquí", dice Zachariah, aliviado. Ve a hablar con él lo más rápido posible. Ahora están en buenos términos, no parecerá sospechoso.

"Sí, mi señor", murmura Dean. Pero en lugar de hacer exactamente lo que Zachariah le ordena, se dirige a la mesa de refrescos y sirve tres vasos de limonada, luego se posiciona para que sea visible para los bailarines.

Ve la cara de Celeste iluminarse cuando ella lo ve, y tan pronto como termina el baile, prácticamente arrastra a Castiel para saludarlo.

"Dean", exclama. "Qué bueno verte".

"Y tú", dice, pasándole un vaso de limonada. "Y usted, mi señor".

Deja que su mano se demore un poco cuando le ofrece la limonada a Castiel, rozándolo suavemente. Castiel le sonríe y toma un sorbo, mirando a Dean por encima del borde de su vaso.

"Hay más gente aquí que incluso en Lady Talbot", dice Dean, mirando alrededor de la habitación. "Me alegra ver caras familiares".

Celeste hace una mueca. "Sí, está bastante lleno", dice ella. “Pero Lady Mildred es una gran y bella dama de sociedad, y es muy importante ser visto sus reuniones. Es la única razón por la que estoy aquí.

"¿Tu esposa todavía está lejos?" Dean pregunta gentilmente.

Ella asiente tristemente. "Y así me veo obligada a bailar con Castiel".

"Vamos, no soy tan terrible", protesta Castiel suavemente.

"No", Dean está de acuerdo, "no lo eres".

Intercambian una mirada divertida. "¿Me harías el honor de un baile, entonces, Dean?", Pregunta Castiel.

"Por supuesto, mi señor", responde, dejando su limonada. "Siempre que Celeste pueda entretenerse sin nosotros por unos momentos".

Celeste suspira y se sienta con un giro de coloridas faldas. "Estoy bastante contenta de permanecer aquí", dice ella.

"Muy bien entonces". Castiel extiende su mano hacia Dean y lo lleva a la pista de baile con una sonrisa.

La música es más lenta, más íntima que durante el último baile que compartieron. O tal vez se siente así porque Dean conoce mejor a Castiel ahora, conoce la forma de sus labios cuando sonríe y la línea de su mandíbula cuando se ríe. No hablan, pero no necesitan hacerlo.

La mano de Castiel está firme contra la espalda de Dean, pero a medida que el baile continúa, se desliza más abajo. Sus cuerpos se acercan cada vez más como si fueran empujados por una fuerza invisible, hasta que Dean puede sentir el calor del aliento de Castiel contra su mejilla y escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho.

Conmocionado, Dean se da cuenta de que está duro en sus pantalones. No puede recordar la última vez que sintió un deseo genuino e inesperado. Se lame los labios mientras ejecutan un paso complicado, sin atreverse a mirar a Castiel a los ojos.

Hasta que giran uno alrededor del otro y luego regresan, sus cuerpos se apretaron fuertemente, y Dean siente la línea dura de la propia erección de Castiel presionando contra su muslo.

Dean respira sobresaltado y sus ojos se elevan para encontrarse con los de Castiel, que se han ensanchado por la sorpresa y tal vez una pizca de culpa. "Dean", murmura Castiel, retrocediendo un poco. "Yo…"

Dean no tiene la oportunidad de averiguar cuál sería el resto de esa oración, porque la música llega a su fin, y Castiel aparta sus manos de Dean con una velocidad alarmante. Murmura algo por lo bajo y gira sobre sus talones, dejando a Dean de pie, desconcertado, en medio del piso.

Ya escucha los susurros que comienzan alrededor de ellos, así que hace todo lo posible para mantener su ritmo constante mientras se reúne con Celeste al otro lado de la habitación. Ella lo mira con curiosidad.

"¿Está bien Lord Castiel?", Pregunta ella.

Dean se encoge de hombros. "Quizás el baile le revolvió el estómago".

Celeste no parece convencida. Ella vuelve a mirar a Dean y debe leer la tensión en el conjunto de sus hombros. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien", le dice Dean, obligándose a sonreír. "¿Bailamos?"

Está distraído y le pisa los dedos de los pies más de una vez, pero ella no lo reprende por eso. Ella simplemente gira alrededor de él, su cabello rojo volando detrás de ella, y finalmente la sonrisa de Dean se vuelve más genuina. Su energía es contagiosa, y cuando termina el baile, se siente un poco mejor. Ciertamente menos excitado. Celeste es encantadora, sin lugar a dudas, pero Dean no siente atracción por ella.

Hay un descanso en el baile después de eso, por lo que Dean la acompaña de regreso a la mesa de refrescos, donde ella llena un plato pequeño, pero Dean se niega a comer cualquier cosa. Charlan ociosamente con otros cercanos, algunos de los cuales Dean reconoce por el baile en Lady Talbot, otros no. Castiel permanece visiblemente ausente.

Justo cuando un sirviente se acerca para tomar sus vasos vacíos, Dean siente una mano sobre su hombro y se da vuelta, esperando ver cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos azules. Pero en cambio, se encontró con la sonrisa divertida y el cabello brillante de Lady Abaddon. Dean se encoge y se inclina tan cortésmente como puede.

"Buenas tardes, mi señora", dice.

"Buenas noches", dice ella, sus ojos lentamente trazan un camino desde su cabeza hasta sus pies. "Te ves bien, mi señor."

"Como tú", responde cortésmente. Es la verdad: ella es intimidantemente hermosa en su fino vestido, con diamantes brillando en su garganta, pero Dean desea desesperadamente que nunca se haya interesado en él.

"¿Te gustaría bailar?"

Él quiere decir que no. No quiere bailar con ella, particularmente no quiere bailar con nadie más que Castiel o tal vez Celeste. Pero el recordatorio de Zachariah de no hacer enemigos hace eco en su mente, y sabe que Lady Abaddon sería una enemiga formidable. Entonces asiente, sonríe y la sigue de regreso a la pista de baile.

"No te he visto mucho", comenta mientras bailan. "Lo cual es una pena, de verdad".

"Me parece que todavía estoy bastante intimidado por estos grandes eventos", dice Dean lo más diplomáticamente posible.

"O prefieres la compañía de los demás", dice ella con sequedad. "Otros, como Lord Castiel".

Dean tropieza un poco y ella se ríe, sus labios se abren ampliamente. "Oh, ¿pensaste que era un secreto?"

"No", responde Dean apresuradamente. “¿Por qué debería ser? No ha sido más que amable conmigo”.

Lady Abaddon se ríe de nuevo. “Pobre, dulce niño. No sabes lo que estás haciendo. La mitad de las personas en esta sala te arrancarían los ojos para tener la oportunidad de pasar tanto tiempo con él como lo haces tú. Es el soltero más elegible de Londres, y de repente vienes, ¿y te lleva a pasear por el parque y visitar el museo?”

Dean se sonroja. Sabe que Castiel se ha interesado especialmente en él, pero nunca consideró cómo podría afectar a otros señores y damas solteras que esperaban cortejar a Castiel.

“¿Un consejo amigable? Considera mucho si vale la pena ", susurra Abaddon al oído de Dean. "Y si él no está... bueno, ya sabes dónde encontrarme".

Dean balbucea un agradecimiento y la hace girar una vez más, y luego la canción termina. Se inclina cortésmente y sale de la pista de baile, más perturbado por lo que ha dicho de lo que le importa permitirle ver.

Un conjunto de puertas de vidrio en la parte posterior de la habitación conducen a un encantador balcón con vista al jardín. Dean se alegra de encontrarlo desierto, hundiéndose en el banco de piedra y dejando que la fresca brisa nocturna lo cubra.

Sabía que Castiel se consideraba un buen partido, pero nunca lo pensó hasta ahora. Quiere creer que Castiel será feliz algún día, encontrará a alguien que lo ame como él quiere ser amado, pero escuchar a Abaddon hablar sobre la competencia por su interés dejó una sensación de hundimiento en el pecho de Dean. ¿Qué pasa si Castiel nunca se recupera de que Dean lo haya dejado y acepta uno de los muchos cuerpos cálidos y dispuestos arrojados en su camino? ¿Se ajusta a los esquemas y alianzas que él encuentra tan desagradables?

Dean odia la sola idea de ello. Podría soportar saber que Castiel estaba casado con otra persona si fuera alguien a quien realmente amaba, alguien que realmente lo amaba. Pero de otro modo…

Las puertas se abren y Dean se levanta a medias, preparándose para encontrarse torpemente con una pareja que quiere hablar a escondidas. En cambio, se encontró con la vista de Castiel, que se ve inusualmente nervioso.

"Dean", dice, y luego se detiene.

"¿Sí, mi señor?" Dean se sienta de nuevo, dejando un espacio libre a su lado en el banco. Una invitación, tan obvia como puede ser.

Castiel no la toma. Camina de un lado a otro, evitando los ojos de Dean. Celeste dijo que te vio venir aquí. ¿Te sientes enfermo?

"No." Dean sacude la cabeza. "Simplemente quería algo de aire".

"Bailar con Lady Abaddon a menudo tiene ese efecto", comenta Castiel con ironía.

¿Estaba allí, observándolos? ¿Oculto en un rincón oscuro, observando cómo Dean bailaba con alguien que no era él? ¿Qué pensamientos le habrían pasado por la cabeza?

"Dudo que hayas venido aquí para hablar de ella".

Castiel se ríe y se detiene en la barandilla, de espaldas a Dean. "No."

"¿Entonces qué, mi señor?"

Es arriesgado empujarlo así. Pero a veces, un pequeño empujón es necesario.

"Más temprano. Mientras estábamos bailando…”

Entonces no lo van a ignorar, pretendiendo que nunca sucedió. Bueno.

"Me disculpo". La voz de Castiel es baja, y es difícil escucharlo con la cara apartada de la de Dean.

"¿Para qué? ¿Por lo que sucedió o por la forma en que reaccionaste al darte cuenta?” Dean deja que un toque de su dolor y confusión se filtre en su voz.

Funciona, porque Castiel se da vuelta para mirarlo, angustiado. "¿Ambas?", Dice débilmente.

Este hombre dulce, honorable y estúpido. Dean se pone de pie y da un paso más cerca de él. "Solo deseo una disculpa por uno, y creo que puedes adivinar cuál".

Los ojos de Castiel están fijos en los de él, y traga saliva, el movimiento de su garganta lo distrae enormemente. “No debería... no debería haber huido de ti, Dean. Fue grosero, egoísta y cobarde”.

"Mejor", dice Dean, avanzando hacia él una vez más. Está casi lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo ahora. "Castiel..." Él permite que el nombre se convierta en una caricia, demorándose sobre las sílabas, disfrutando de la forma en que suena en el silencio del aire nocturno, la música del salón de baile un zumbido distante detrás de ellos.

Esto es lo que se supone que debe hacer, se recuerda Dean. Esto es una seducción, ¿no es así? Mira a Castiel y extiende la mano, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. "¿Bailamos de nuevo, mi señor?"

La mano de Castiel se posa sobre su espalda, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta que apenas descansa sobre la curva de la parte trasera de Dean. Sus ojos buscan en la cara de Dean cualquier rastro de vacilación, y Dean simplemente da un paso adelante, alineando sus cuerpos perfectamente. Se balancean durante unos segundos, disfrutando de la cercanía, y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Dean se sienta endurecerse.

Él sabe que Castiel también debe sentirlo, ya que se pega de repente, sin aliento contra él. Se miran por un largo momento, y luego...

Por todas las veces que ha sido follado, Dean puede contar con una mano la cantidad de veces que ha sido besado. No ofrece mucho a modo de comparación, pero sabe profundamente en sus huesos que nada, ningún beso podría haberlo preparado para lo bien que se siente tener los labios de Castiel presionados contra los suyos.

Abre la boca en un suspiro, y la lengua de Castiel se desliza dentro. Sostiene a Dean como si estuviera hecho de vidrio, pero lo besa como si quisiera devorarlo. El contraste envía escalofríos de placer por la columna vertebral de Dean, y camina lentamente hacia atrás hasta que se presiona contra la barandilla. De esta manera, piensa, no hay posibilidad de que se caiga, incluso si sus rodillas se sienten cada vez más débiles.

Castiel se ríe de él cuando escucha la protesta de Dean al separarse. Presiona un dulce beso en la frente de Dean, luego desliza su boca por el lado derecho del cuello de Dean, curioso y afectuoso. Dean gime, un sonido bastante desenfrenado, y se alegra de que la música en el interior evite que alguien los escuche.

Necesita más contacto, necesita sentir más a Castiel. Juega con los botones de su abrigo lo suficiente como para deshacer uno y desliza sus manos dentro, codicioso por la sensación de la piel de Castiel debajo de ellos. Traza formas sobre los músculos del abdomen de Castiel, siente el corte agudo del hueso de la cadera antes de agarrarlo con fuerza, presionándolos aún más.

Castiel jura por lo bajo, su boca se arrastra caliente y húmeda contra el costado del cuello de Dean. Regresa sus labios a los de Dean, mordisqueándolos suavemente antes de sellar sus bocas una vez más.

Es bueno. Es tan, tan bueno, Dean apenas puede soportarlo. Siente que está a punto de salir volando de su propia piel, la sensación solo aumenta cuando Castiel ajusta ligeramente su postura y Dean siente que su erección se frota contra la suya. Sisea e instintivamente mueve las caderas hacia adelante, buscando el alivio de la fricción.

"Dean", dice Castiel, con la cara enterrada en el hueco del hombro de Dean. "Dean…"

Intenta decir su nombre, pero es demasiado, y todo lo que sale es: "Cas ..."

Tal vez sea la sorpresa de escuchar su nombre acortado tan íntimamente, pero por cualquier razón, Castiel retrocede, respirando con dificultad. Dean parpadea confundido, preguntándose por qué se detuvieron. Nadie se detiene antes de llegar a su finalización. Eso es lo que quieren, después de todo.

El pecho de Castiel sube y baja con su respiración, su abrigo está desabrochado y su camisa desordenada por las manos errantes de Dean. Sus labios están rojos e hinchados de besos, su cabello despeinado y sus ojos brillantes.

Es lo más hermoso que Dean haya visto.

"No deberíamos", dice Castiel en voz baja.

No importa que se suponga que todo esto es un juego, que Dean finge ser alguien que no es. El rechazo pica de todos modos.

"¿Por qué no?", Desafía.

"No quiero decir..." Castiel suspira, pasándose una mano por la cara. "Alguien podría caminar por aquí en cualquier momento".

Dean supone que tiene un punto. Tuvieron mucha suerte de que nadie los interrumpiera antes.

"Entonces llévame a casa", dice tímidamente.

Castiel cierra los ojos por un segundo, luego los abre de nuevo, resuelto. "No", dice con firmeza. "Dean, te mereces algo mejor que..."

"No soy una virgen sonrojada", dice Dean acaloradamente. "No debes preocuparte por mi virtud".

Nunca tuvo una para empezar, y si lo hubiera hecho, se habría perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Una expresión extraña cruza la cara de Castiel. "Lo sé", dice en voz baja. “Eso es obvio. Pero, Dean…”

Da un paso adelante e inclina la barbilla de Dean con un dedo gentil. "No tiene sentido fingir que no te quiero", dice en voz baja. "Lo hago. Mucho. Pero no estoy interesado en lo temporal".

Dean traga nerviosamente. Este debería ser un momento de triunfo para él y, sin embargo, no siente nada más que culpa. "¿Y crees que lo estoy?"

"No sé", responde Castiel, buscando en la cara de Dean. "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que lo sepas".

Tiene razón, aunque nunca sabrá cuánto. Dean suspira y mira hacia abajo, la imagen de un joven barrido en una pasión que nunca esperó y no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Castiel lo besa de nuevo, suavemente esta vez. "Me gustaría seguir viéndote", murmura. "Más de lo que hemos hecho antes".

"Bien acompañado, quieres decir", dice Dean con un poco de humor.

"Es lo mejor", afirma Castiel. Parece que está tratando de convencerse a sí mismo tanto como a Dean.

Dean respira hondo y ajusta el cuello de su abrigo, alisando su camisa. Castiel hace lo mismo, hasta que ambos se ven algo respetables nuevamente.

"¿Es mejor regresar juntos o por separado?", Pregunta Dean, mirando hacia las puertas.

"Creo que hablarán de cualquier manera", responde Castiel. "Probablemente ya hayan notado nuestra ausencia".

Dean suspira profundamente. "Muy bien", dice, abriendo las puertas, la luz y la música se derraman en el balcón mientras lo hace.

Un leve murmullo los sigue mientras se reúnen con Celeste, todavía en su asiento junto a la mesa de refrescos. Ella les da a ambos miradas mordaces. "Me dejaron sola por mucho tiempo", se queja, pero sus ojos son curiosos. Dean se sonroja bajo su mirada, y está seguro de que eso solo aumenta su interés.

"Nuestras disculpas", le dice Castiel. "Mi querida señora, por favor dime cómo podemos ofrecer una compensación por nuestra grosería".

Ella se ríe y lo empuja en el brazo. "Tráeme otra limonada".

Con una sonrisa, Castiel hace exactamente eso. Celeste le da a Dean una mirada de reojo, y él hace todo lo posible para proyectar un aire de inocencia. Sus cejas se alzan, pero no ofrece más comentarios.

"Bueno", dice una vez que Castiel ha regresado, "qué noche tan interesante ha resultado ser".

Dean asiente con la cabeza. Tal vez interesante no sea la palabra que hubiera elegido, pero de todos modos es precisa. Él y Castiel intercambian pequeñas sonrisas sobre la cabeza de Celeste, y luego Dean mira hacia otro lado antes de que su mirada se vuelva demasiado suave y ella se dé cuenta. Está bastante seguro de que ella sabe exactamente lo que estaban haciendo mientras no estaban con ella, pero cuanto más tiempo pueda mantenerlo en privado solo para ellos, mejor.

Tiene a Castiel exactamente donde lo quiere, pero la idea de decirle tanto a Uriel como a Zachariah lo llena de asco. Se pregunta, estúpidamente, cómo sería si esto no fuera una mentira. Si realmente fuera un caballero, si realmente pudiera moverse en estos círculos, asistir a estos bailes y tener una oportunidad real de vivir con Castiel.

Sin embargo, no lo hace, y será más fácil para él si lo tiene muy en cuenta. Puede disfrutar esto mientras dure, y todavía está sorprendido por lo mucho que lo disfrutó, por lo bien que se sintió tener a Castiel presionado contra él de esa manera, por cuánto lo quería, pero no durará para siempre .


	6. Chapter 6

Dean no tiene noticias de Castiel durante varios días, y comienza a ponerse nervioso, temiendo que su beso en el balcón pueda haber tenido un efecto adverso en su relación. Se enfurruña alrededor de la casa de Lord Zachariah, sintiéndose como un amante abandonado, un sentimiento al que no está acostumbrado y descubre que le disgusta bastante.

Está acurrucado en su lugar favorito frente a la ventana, sin prestar mucha atención a las personas que pasan por la calle de abajo, cuando escucha un golpe en la puerta de su habitación. "Adelante", grita con entusiasmo, prácticamente saltando sobre sus pies.

Entra Alfie, luciendo un poco divertido por el entusiasmo de Dean. "Usted tiene un visitante, mi señor", dice.

"Gracias, Alfie". Dean pasa una mano nerviosa por su cabello y se asegura de que su abrigo esté bien abrochado. Alfie se acerca delicadamente y retira un hilo suelto del hombro de Dean, luego le sonríe, satisfecho.

Dean piensa que en otra vida él y Alfie podrían haber sido amigos.

Encuentra a Lord Castiel esperándolo en el salón. Es la primera vez que se ven desde el baile en la propiedad de Lady Mildred, y Dean no está preparado para la reacción emocional y física que tiene al ver a Castiel una vez más.

A juzgar por la forma en que Castiel parece incapaz de hablar, la situación es mutua.

"Buenas noches, mi señor", dice Dean eventualmente.

"Buenas noches a ti también", Castiel responde reflexivamente. Luego sacude la cabeza y se ríe un poco. “Qué formal de mi parte. Es bueno verte, Dean”.

Sus ojos son cálidos mientras mira a Dean desde el otro lado de la habitación, y Dean quiere cruzar la distancia entre ellos y arrojarse a esos brazos, pero se resiste.

"¿Tienes otra aventura para mí?", Pregunta en su lugar.

"De hecho", responde Castiel. "Después de que lo mencionaste como una posibilidad cuando fuimos al museo, pensé que tal vez te gustaría ir al teatro".

"¿El teatro?" Dean no se molesta en tratar de ocultar su emoción. "Eso suena maravilloso".

Castiel sonríe ampliamente. "Bueno. ¿Deberíamos?"

Dean entrecierra los ojos con sospecha. "¿Esto implica poner nuestra fe en tu carruaje una vez más?"

"Prometo haberlo reparado bien", le asegura Castiel. "Y hoy hace buen tiempo, así que no debemos temer por eso".

"Muy bien", suspira Dean. Saca a Castiel del salón y lo lleva al pasillo, lanzando una sonrisa traviesa sobre su hombro. "Si me causa lesiones nuevamente, puedo insistir en una compensación".

Ve que los ojos de Castiel se oscurecen ante sus palabras, y Dean está bastante seguro de que sabe exactamente en qué tipo de compensación está pensando.

"Buenas noches", le dice a Lady Celeste, que los está esperando en el carruaje. "Me alegro de verte una vez más".

"Buenas noches", responde ella. "Te ves bien."

Ella le da a Dean una mirada de complicidad, y Dean se siente sonrojado. No es como si él y Castiel hubieran tratado particularmente de ser discretos, especialmente no con ella, pero todavía se siente algo reservado de que ella sea tan consciente del vínculo entre ellos.

"No estaba seguro de si preferirías una comedia o una tragedia", dice Castiel cuando entra en el carruaje y se dirigen hacia Drury Lane. "Las comedias siempre son agradables, pero para la verdadera experiencia teatral de Londres, no hay nada como las tragedias".

Por una vez, Dean se siente adecuadamente informado sobre el tema. Pasarían largas horas en el burdel discutiendo las obras más famosas, incluso ocasionalmente representando partes y piezas para divertirse. Está de acuerdo con Castiel: por mucho que le gustara oír hablar de las comedias, sería una gran emoción ver una de las grandes tragedias realizadas en el escenario.

"¿Qué estamos viendo?", Pregunta con entusiasmo.

"Hamlet", responde Celeste, luciendo bastante encantada con la elección. "Con la gran Sarah Siddons jugando a Ofelia".

"Celeste le tiene mucho cariño", Castiel susurra, haciendo que Celeste lo golpee bastante fuerte en el pecho.

"Ella es muy talentosa", protesta Celeste.

Castiel y Dean intercambian miradas divertidas. "Estoy seguro de que lo es", dice Dean con dulzura.

Llegan al teatro, pero justo cuando salen del carruaje, hay una fuerte voz que grita el nombre de Celeste. Perplejo, Dean mira a su alrededor para ver a un hombre abriéndose camino hacia ellos. Él comienza a moverse protectoramente frente a Celeste, pero ella se adelanta para encontrarse con el hombre, y Dean se relaja. Ella obviamente lo conoce.

"Mi señora", dice el hombre con una leve reverencia. “Tu esposa ha regresado”.

"¿Gilda está en casa?", Celeste pregunta encantada. “Gracias, Miles. ¡Qué sorpresa tan inesperada! Mis señores, me temo que debo abandonarlos por la noche”.

Castiel le sonríe indulgentemente. "Ve", dice. "Ve a darle la bienvenida a tu esposa la bienvenida a casa correctamente".

Celeste se ríe y le guiña un ojo con bastante lujuria. "Oh, lo haré".

Ella les da un último saludo y desaparece entre la multitud, escoltada por Miles, quien Dean supone que es uno de los sirvientes de su casa.

"Bueno", le dice a Castiel. "Parece que solo seremos tú y yo".

"Y los cientos de otros asistentes al teatro", señala Castiel.

Dean pone los ojos en blanco con cariño. “Sí, ellos también. Ven, busquemos nuestros asientos”.

Tienen una muy buena vista del escenario desde sus lugares en el balcón, y Dean se inclina hacia adelante con entusiasmo, asimilando todo. Castiel lo mira con una sonrisa indulgente, sin interrumpir su cuidadoso examen de cada detalle.

Dean reconoce a varios de los otros miembros de la audiencia por los bailes a los que ha asistido hasta ahora, pero se alegra de que ninguno de ellos esté sentado cerca, por lo que no se ve obligado a saludarlos. Se pregunta si Castiel eligió estos asientos deliberadamente por esa razón.

Suben las cortinas y el público estalla en vítores. Desde la primera línea, Dean está cautivado. Los actores se mueven por el escenario con confianza y pasión, sus voces resuenan en la sala alta, y Dean siente escalofríos por todo su cuerpo en algunos de los momentos más intensos.

Durante los descansos entre actos, Dean se vuelve hacia Castiel. "Gracias", es todo lo que logra decir.

Castiel mira rápidamente a las personas sentadas cerca de ellos, pero nadie les está prestando atención, están demasiado ocupado hablando de lo que han visto. Él se agacha entre sus asientos y deliberadamente abre su mano en invitación.

Dean se lame los labios y desliza su mano hacia abajo para encontrarse con la de Castiel. Lo aprieta ligeramente, luego mantiene su agarre.

Mantienen sus manos entrelazadas durante el resto de la actuación.

El agarre de Dean se aprieta durante los momentos de tensión, y siente que Castiel lo mira, comprobando que está bien, pero nunca suelta la mano de Dean. Pasa el pulgar suavemente sobre sus manos unidas cuando se describe el ahogamiento de Ofelia, y Dean se encuentra desesperadamente deseando que puedan quedarse aquí para siempre, con las manos apretadas en la oscuridad contra todo el dolor del mundo.

Cuando la obra finalmente llega a su fin, los aplausos son estridentes. Dean se pone de pie sin pensar y se une a los vítores, Castiel aplaude con un poco más de moderación a su lado.

La fila para salir del teatro es larga, por lo que permanecen en sus asientos por unos momentos, esperando hasta que la multitud se haya dispersado.

"Supongo que lo disfrutaste, ¿entonces?", Pregunta Castiel.

"Fue maravilloso", responde Dean soñadoramente. Él recordará esta noche por el resto de su vida, piensa.

"Estoy tan contento de oírte decir eso". Dejaron de tomarse de las manos cuando Dean le exigió a ambos que aplaudieran, pero siguieron rozando ligeramente sus rodillas, incluso ese pequeño punto de contacto hizo que Dean revoloteara de deseo, el cual es improbable sea satisfecho.

"Has hecho mucho por mí", dice Dean en voz baja. Sabe que ya agradeció a Castiel por su generosidad, pero no parece suficiente. Duda que alguna vez se sienta suficiente. "No sé cómo pagarte".

"No tienes que hacerlo", responde Castiel. Se mueve muy ligeramente en su asiento para que haya un mayor contacto entre ellos. “Cuanto más tiempo paso contigo, más tiempo deseo pasar contigo. Es una recompensa en sí misma, Dean”.

Dean está acostumbrado a las personas que desean pasar tiempo con él. Por supuesto, ese tiempo no suele dedicarse a ir al parque, al museo, al teatro o a cualquier actividad que implique mantener su ropa puesta. Todavía lo toma desprevenido, la manera en que Castiel lo quiere, no solo por su cuerpo.

"Eres demasiado bueno conmigo", murmura. Dean no merece nada de esto. Si Castiel supiera la verdad... pero no. Él nunca lo sabrá. No es parte del plan, y Dean tiene que seguir el plan.

"No creo que pueda haber tal cosa". Los ojos de Castiel permanecen en la cara de Dean como una caricia.

El teatro se está vaciando lentamente, y no hay ninguna razón real para que demoren más en irse. Castiel se aclara la garganta y se levanta. "Deberíamos irnos".

Dean asiente y se une a él. Castiel lo agarra por el codo para que no se separen mientras maniobran entre la multitud, su toque es cálido y constante.

La noche es cálida, pero no desagradable, y Castiel le da a Dean una mirada alegre mientras se acercan al carruaje. "Sé cuánto desconfías de mi pobre amigo aquí", dice, pasando una mano por una de las ruedas. "Tal vez, si eres amable, podría llevarte a mi casa en su lugar".

Está claro que Castiel tampoco desea que la noche termine todavía. Una lenta sonrisa se extiende por la cara de Dean. "Creo que podría ser un curso de acción inteligente", está de acuerdo.

Castiel se toma un momento para mantener una conversación silenciosa con su cochero, luego regresa con Dean con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. "Es una hermosa noche para caminar", dice mientras parten.

"No pensé que la gente buena como tú considerara caminar como una forma aceptable de transporte", dice Dean, tal vez más amargado de lo que pretendía. Pero su desdén puede explicarse fácilmente como el de un señor del campo acostumbrado a los estilos de vida más tranquilos, por lo que no se preocupa demasiado por eso.

Castiel solo lo mira de reojo y se encoge de hombros. "Me han dicho que muchos de mis hábitos no son considerados aceptables por la sociedad en general", dice. "Nunca me ha importado realmente cambiarlos".

No han mencionado la historia que Castiel le contó sobre su padre y sus hermanos, desde la noche que Dean pasó en su casa. Dean se pregunta si se le permite hacer referencia a ella, y decide que también podría intentarlo.

"¿Porque nunca pensaste que heredarías?", Pregunta tentativamente.

"Precisamente". A juzgar por su tono, a Castiel no le molesta en absoluto la pregunta de Dean. "Estaba... consentido, como un niño, se podría decir. Nunca tratado con la presión ejercida sobre un heredero. Nunca importó si era un niño un poco extraño, ya que nadie esperaba nada de mí. Y para cuando me di cuenta de que heredaría, bueno, me habría llevado demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo romper con mis hábitos ”.

"Me alegro", dice Dean.

Castiel le da una mirada inquisitiva, por lo que Dean se apresura a explicarse. "Solo quise decir que creo que sería triste, si te hubieran obligado a renunciar a partes de ti mismo para asumir el título de tu padre".

"Oh, de alguna manera lo hice", dice Castiel con una mueca. “Las obligaciones sociales, por mi parte, me obligan a renunciar a una gran parte de mi soledad. Pero hay ciertas cosas que no cambiaré ".

"Como caminar", dice Dean.

"Parece una cosa pequeña, lo sé", responde Castiel. “Pero tiene cierta importancia. Es autosuficiencia, en lugar de depender de otra persona. La libertad de moverse por la ciudad a simple vista, la libertad de elegir su propia ruta por las calles ".

"Entiendo", dice Dean suavemente. Él sabe mucho sobre el encanto de la libertad, después de todo. Es lo que lo trajo a este desastre en primer lugar.

Castiel le sonríe, y su mano roza ligeramente la de Dean. Todavía hay demasiada gente apara arriesgarse a tomarse de las manos nuevamente, pero su toque es tranquilizador a pesar de ser breve.

Antes de conocer a Castiel, Dean siempre había asumido que la riqueza y el poder eran garantías tanto de tranquilidad como de felicidad. No es lo mismo que la falta de elección con la que ha lidiado, es muy consciente de eso, pero sin embargo está sorprendido de lo mucho que empatiza con la forma en que Castiel se irrita ante las restricciones de su estado. La ropa fina y las casas elegantes son jaulas más bonitas de las que Dean está acostumbrado, pero no obstante, jaulas.

Se ha encontrado una salida, si todo sale bien. Se pregunta si Castiel lo hará alguna vez.

"Deberíamos volver al parque a pie la próxima vez", sugiere Dean. “Probar con otro camino. Estoy seguro de que hay mucho más de lo que aún no he visto ".

"Me gustaría mucho", responde Castiel. “También hay otros parques. Otros lugares que aún tenemos que explorar ".

Están hablando de un futuro del que Dean no puede estar seguro, pero que tanto desea vivir. Quiere hacer planes con Castiel, verse más a menudo, pasar largas horas con él sin importar lo que estén haciendo, incluso bailando innumerables bailes bajo los ojos curiosos de los compañeros de Castiel.

"Dean..." La voz de Castiel es tranquila, pero suena casi nervioso. "Hay algo que deseo discutir contigo".

Una sensación de hundimiento flota en la boca del estómago de Dean. Está bastante seguro de que sabe lo que Castiel está a punto de decir, y aún no está seguro de estar preparado para esa conversación.

Castiel gira la cabeza hacia él, pero no frena su ritmo. Respira hondo antes de continuar. "Sé que no viniste a Londres en busca de matrimonio", dice lentamente. “Sé que todo esto es muy inesperado. Lo es para mí también. La noche que nos conocimos, pensé que eras uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto en mi vida, pero me sorprendió lo mucho que disfruté de tu compañía. Especialmente", le da a Dean una mirada triste," considerando quién es tu primo ".

La broma a expensas de Zachariah disminuye un poco la tensión, y Dean puede ofrecer una pequeña carcajada.

"No tengo prisa por casarme", continúa Castiel. “A pesar de lo que los chismes quisieran hacer creer, veintisiete está lejos de ser viejo para una persona en mi posición. Desde muy joven me prometí que solo me casaría cuando me pareciera correcto, cuando conociera a la persona adecuada, no porque me sintiera obligado a hacerlo para complacer a los demás. Demasiadas historias de fantasía, supongo, que me dan todo tipo de ideas".

Dean ya ha escuchado esto de parte de Uriel y Zachariah, pero es diferente, escuchar a Castiel decirlo.

Castiel se detiene y mira a Dean, con los ojos muy abiertos y solemnes. “No nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, Dean, lo sé. Pero nunca he…” Mira hacia abajo por un segundo, luego reúne coraje y mira a Dean una vez más. “Nunca me había sentido así antes, Dean. Es mucho más que una mera pasión del cuerpo ".

Dean se pregunta por eso, por un momento. Si las pasiones del cuerpo son algo con lo que Castiel está familiarizado. Ese beso en el balcón no fue el beso de alguien para quien la pasión era desconocida. Se pregunta a quién ha besado Castiel antes, y sin embargo no han compartido una conexión romántica. Sin embargo, no es asunto suyo.

Piensa que probablemente debería responder, pero no sabe qué decir. Así que él continúa mirando a Castiel, esperando que su silencio sea interpretado como un aviso para continuar.

Castiel mira rápidamente por la calle. Aquí es más tranquilo, y están parados en un nicho sombreado donde es poco probable que los vean. Se agacha y toma una de las manos de Dean entre las suyas.

"Nunca deseo presionarte, o hacerte sentir que me debes algo", dice suavemente. “No te estoy pidiendo una respuesta todavía. Pero me sentí obligado a hablar. Para decirte cuánto has llegado a significar para mí”.

Dean mira sus manos unidas. Se muerde el labio y Castiel le sonríe, un poco triste.

"¿No debería haber hablado?", Pregunta. "¿Ya es demasiado?"

"No, no es eso", dice Dean. "Estoy... feliz, con lo que has dicho".

"¿Pero?", Pregunta Castiel, resignado. Sus hombros se han desplomado y parece que se está preparando para un golpe. El corazón de Dean se rompe por él. Puede arreglar esto ahora, pero esto es solo una vista previa de lo que Castiel sentirá cuando Dean realmente lo deje. Y como un cobarde, Dean no estará allí para ver cuando eso suceda.

"Pero tenías razón, cuando dijiste que no había venido a Londres a buscar pareja", continúa Dean. "Lo admito, estoy bastante abrumado".

"Y es por eso que no espero nada de ti", le asegura Castiel. “Simplemente sentí que ya no podía verte sin dar a conocer mis sentimientos. Sería... deshonroso, fingir que solo busco tu amistad.”

Dean casi se ríe. Deshonroso ciertamente. ¿Tan deshonroso como pretender ser un caballero? Duda que Castiel tenga un hueso menos que honorable en su cuerpo. Solo lo hace más atractivo para Dean.

"Siento más que amistad hacia ti también", dice Dean, levantando sus manos para descansar contra su pecho. "Pero no he hablado con mi familia sobre una posible pareja, y nos acabamos de conocer, y bueno, mi primo no te tiene mucho cariño..."

Castiel se ríe suavemente. "Como si permitiera que él se interpusiera entre nosotros".

Ya lo ha hecho, Dean piensa para sí mismo. Zachariah ha ensombrecido su relación todo este tiempo, pero solo Dean lo sabe.

“Y en cuanto a tus otros miedos, todavía tenemos tiempo. Me gustaría seguir viéndote, Dean, tanto como fuera posible, pero con el claro entendimiento de que es el preludio de un posible cortejo.

Ah, y ahí está: una de las dos palabras que Dean sabe será suficiente para persuadir a Uriel y Zachariah de que su tarea está completa. Matrimonio o cortejo. Una declaración de sentimiento o intención. Se le revuelve el estómago, pero mantiene la expresión serena.

"Creo", dice, "eso sería aceptable para mí".

Castiel lo mira con tanta felicidad que Dean no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

"No tienes idea de lo contento que estoy de escuchar eso", murmura Castiel.

"Tengo una idea", responde Dean.

Se siente imprudente, sus propios sentimientos por Castiel amenazan con liberarse. Pero si lo hacen, teme que la verdad se derrame junto a ellos, y no puede arriesgarse. Entonces no puede usar sus palabras. Las palabras son peligrosas.

Dean se inclina hacia adelante y besa a Castiel. Él sabe que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que tenga que dejarlo. Antes de que tenga que traicionarlo. Y es terrible y egoísta de su parte necesitar esto antes de eso, pero vierte todas sus palabras tácitas en el beso: Lo siento. Me preocupo por ti, más de lo que nunca pensé que podría cuidar de alguien otra vez . Perdóname por lo que te haré .

Castiel se congela por un momento, claramente sorprendido por la reacción de Dean, pero pronto sus manos se levantan para envolver la cintura de Dean y le devuelve el beso con igual entusiasmo. Sin embargo, Dean no permite que llegue tan lejos como lo hizo en el balcón. Es apasionado, pero carece de ese borde de urgencia desesperada. Es un beso que se siente como una promesa, como algo sobre lo que construir.

Algo que Dean tendrá que derribar y dejar que se desmorone detrás de él.

Se retira a regañadientes después de unos minutos, y Castiel no protesta. Él sigue sonriéndole a Dean como si fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo.

"Debería volver", dice Dean. "No deseo volver a probar la paciencia de mi primo tan pronto".

Castiel se ríe de eso y suelta la mano de Dean. "Muy bien", dice.

No pasan mucho tiempo antes de que lleguen frente a la casa de Lord Zachariah. Dean mira a Castiel, admirando la forma en que las sombras juegan sobre sus pómulos en la tenue luz.

"Buenas noches, mi señor", dice suavemente.

Castiel se inclina hacia adelante y presiona el más breve de los besos en los labios de Dean. "Buenas noches, Dean. Te llamaré de nuevo pronto”.

"Lo espero con ansias". Dean le da un último saludo y sube los escalones, haciendo una pausa en la parte superior para mirarlo. Castiel levanta su mano para despedirse, y luego Dean cierra la puerta detrás de él, saliendo de la vista.

Antes de que realmente tenga la oportunidad de absorber la enormidad de lo que acaba de suceder, Zachariah aparece en el pasillo, mirando a Dean con interés.

"Vi a Castiel afuera", dice. "Te acompañó a casa, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", dice Dean breve. Mira a Zacarías y todo lo que siente es disgusto. Disgusto por este hombre mezquino y cruel, y su plan sórdido y cruel de venganza. Y disgustado consigo mismo por aceptarlo, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacrificar su propia felicidad a cambio de la de Castiel.

"Quiere cortejarme". Se siente extraño decir las palabras en voz alta. Como si hiciera la situación más real, de alguna manera.

"Excelente". La sonrisa de Zachariah es amplia y aceitosa. "¿Y le hiciste saber que esto no sería indeseable, supongo?"

"Si."

"Perfecto. Oh, Dean, lo has hecho muy bien. No mucho más ahora. Déjale pensar que realmente tiene una oportunidad, déjale creer que realmente serás suyo, y entonces será el momento. Él quedará devastado y tú serás libre ".

Dean hace una mueca. Él sabe que ese es el resultado final de su plan, pero escucharlo sin rodeos, como algo que esperar, lo deja sintiéndose culpable y furioso.

"Sí", dice con frialdad. “Y serás feliz. O tan feliz como puede ser un hombre como tú”.

Zachariah levanta una ceja hacia él. "¿De verdad crees que eres mejor que yo?", Pregunta. “¿Qué eres realmente? Una puta jugando a ser un señor. Sin virtud, sin moral, nada más que un deseo de autoconservación y el regalo de una cara bonita, tu única ventaja en este mundo. No presumas emitir juicio sobre mi personaje, muchacho. Estás tan hundido como yo, y lo sabes”.

No es nada que Dean no haya pensado ya mil veces. Hace una reverencia burlona y se retira a su habitación, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre su cama.

Sólo unos días más.


	7. Chapter 7

Solo un día después, hay un golpe familiar en la puerta de la habitación de Dean. Salta de su lugar en la ventana y saluda a Alfie con una sonrisa emocionada. "Déjame adivinar", dice. "Tengo un visitante".

"Sí, mi señor", responde Alfie de buen humor. "Te estás volviendo bastante popular".

"Debe ser mi disposición encantadora". Dean le guiña un ojo y se alegra cuando Alfie se ríe. Se alegra de que se hayan vuelto lo suficientemente amigables para este tipo de bromas.

Baja las escaleras, ansioso por ver a Castiel nuevamente tan pronto. Sus visitas generalmente están más separadas que esto, pero no está completamente sorprendido de que Castiel vuelva a verlo, considerando su última conversación.

Sin embargo, cuando entra al salón, no es Castiel esperándolo, sino Celeste.

No está menos emocionado de verla, aunque es una emoción completamente diferente. "Buenas tardes, mi señora", dice con una pequeña reverencia. "Qué agradable sorpresa."

Su sonrisa de respuesta es tensa y extraña. Dean frunce el ceño y le indica una silla con la mano, pero ella niega con la cabeza y permanece de pie, con los brazos apretados alrededor de su cintura.

“¿Pasa algo malo?”, Pregunta tentativamente. La última vez que vio a Celeste, ella había estado corriendo a casa para saludar a su esposa ausente. Espera que no le haya pasado nada a Gilda. Aunque nunca la conoció, siente cariño por ella por la extensión de su amistad con Celeste.

Celeste exhala profundamente. "Sí", dice ella. "Maldición."

Dean nunca la había escuchado maldecir antes. Da un paso adelante, buscando consolarla, pero ella levanta una mano para detenerlo.

"Gilda regresó a casa de sus viajes", dice ella.

"Sí, lo sé. Estaba allí cuando te fuiste para darle la bienvenida”.

Celeste se da vuelta. "En su camino a casa, hizo un recorrido por Derbyshire".

Una lenta sensación de temor recorre el cuerpo de Dean, pero obliga a su voz a mantenerse firme. "Que adorable. Espero que haya disfrutado su visita”.

"Lo hizo". Celeste lo mira una vez más, sus ojos duros. Le he hablado de ti, ya sabes. En nuestras cartas. Cuánto he disfrutado de tu compañía estas últimas semanas, qué feliz estaba de haber hecho un nuevo amigo en su ausencia”.

"Celeste..."

"No." Ella niega con la cabeza con firmeza. "No es tu turno de hablar, todavía no".

Dean se queda callado ante sus feroces palabras. Se siente inestable sobre sus pies y apoya una mano contra la pared para sostenerse.

“Naturalmente, sentía curiosidad por este nuevo amigo mío. Preguntó por toda la región, y nadie ha oído hablar de usted, señor Dean Winchester , ni de su familia”.

Casi se ríe. Sus mentiras cuidadosamente construidas se han deshecho tan fácilmente. Y todo en el espíritu de buena voluntad y amistad.

“Entonces dime, Dean, si ese es tu nombre. Si no eres un joven señor del campo de Derbyshire, ¿quién demonios eres?”

Dean nunca había escuchado su voz tan fría, ni la había visto tan erguida y orgullosa. Está bastante intimidado, con toda honestidad.

Sabe que debe mentir. Debería encontrar alguna excusa, encontrar alguna manera de explicarse que no arriesgue toda su aventura. Pero bajo la justa ira de Celeste, vislumbra su dolor y su traición. No importa cuán deshonesto haya sido con ella, ella es su amiga y se merece la verdad.

O al menos parte de ella.

Respira hondo antes de lanzarse a su historia. No es mentira, se dice a sí mismo. Solo está omitiendo ciertos detalles.

"No soy nadie", dice, y eso no es mentira. “No soy un señor, no tengo propiedades, no soy de Derbyshire ni de ningún otro lugar distante y rústico. He vivido en Londres toda mi vida”.

"¿Entonces no eres primo de Lord Zachariah?", Pregunta Celeste, entrecerrando los ojos.

"No." De eso, al menos, Dean puede estar orgulloso. "No estamos relacionados".

"Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo viviendo en su casa estas últimas semanas?" Una mirada de disgusto cruza su rostro. "Oh, señor, no eres su amante, ¿verdad?"

"¡No!" Dean exclama. "No." Qué pensamiento tan desagradable.

"Entonces, ¿quién eres?" Celeste pregunta de nuevo, claramente frustrado. "¿Qué deseas?"

Dean suspira pesadamente y toma asiento. Celeste permanece de pie, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Lord Zachariah me contrató para interpretar el papel de su primo criado en el campo", explica en voz baja. “Estoy seguro de que eres consciente de la tensión entre él y Lord Castiel. Zachariah quería que sedujera a Castiel, y luego le rompiera el corazón, como venganza por cómo Castiel lastimó a su hermana hace años”.

Celeste lo mira por un momento. "Esa es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado".

Una leve sonrisa tira de los labios de Dean. "Esa fue mi reacción inmediata también".

"¿Por qué demonios estarías de acuerdo con tal plan?"

Dean se encoge de hombros. "Dinero", dice simplemente.

Celeste le da una mirada calculadora. "No hubiera imaginado que eras del tipo tan fácilmente influenciado por la riqueza, pero entonces, realmente no te conozco en absoluto, ¿no?"

Dean desea poder ser la persona que Celeste pensó que era. Lo desea más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. "Lo siento", dice.

"Castiel no sabe, ¿verdad?", Pregunta ella.

Dean sacude la cabeza. "Claro que no."

"¿Cuándo ibas a decirle?" Se está enojando de nuevo, observa Dean. ¿Cuándo te haga una oferta de matrimonio? ¿O esperaras hasta el día de la boda?”

"Nunca", murmura aprensivamente. "Se suponía que no debía saberlo".

"Entonces, ¿cómo planeas romperle el corazón?"

Dean se encoge de hombros. "Yo desaparezco. Regreso a mi antigua vida. Lo dejo sin saber lo que pasó”.

Celeste lo mira fijamente, su expresión horrorizada. "¿Cómo puedes contemplar algo tan cruel?", Susurra.

Podría contarle todo. Decirle exactamente qué tipo de vida ha llevado todos estos años. Decirle lo mucho que necesita este dinero para que finalmente pueda escapar de ella. Decirle cuánto se odia a sí mismo por permitir que las cosas lleguen tan lejos.

Pero no cree que pueda soportar ver la expresión de horror en su rostro si se entera de esa verdad. La versión más sucia y sin barnizar de sí mismo, ella no necesita conocerla.

Él mira hacia otro lado. “Desearía nunca haberlo hecho. Pero ya es demasiado tarde”.

"No." La voz de Celeste es firme, y ella se acerca. "Es demasiado tarde para evitar que Castiel se enamore de un pedazo de escoria codiciosa, astuta y despiadada como tú, eso es verdad".

Dean se estremece ante sus palabras, aunque son exactamente lo que se merece.

"Pero no es demasiado tarde para evitar el tipo de desamor que planeas infligirle".

Dean frunce el ceño, inseguro de su significado. "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Estoy diciendo que si no le dices la verdad, exactamente lo que me has dicho, entonces lo haré".

De alguna manera, Dean nunca esperó esa respuesta. Se tensa, pero no responde.

"Si no le dices a Castiel quién eres, por qué estás haciendo lo que estás haciendo y cuánto has traicionado su amabilidad y su confianza en las últimas semanas, lo haré yo misma", continúa. “Es un buen hombre. El mejor hombre que conozco, realmente. Se merece el mundo, y todo lo que siempre ha querido es que alguien lo ame por sí mismo y no por su riqueza o poder. Pensó que había encontrado eso en ti. Pero resulta que estás tan motivado por la riqueza como el resto de ellos ".

Su voz se rompe hacia el final de su discurso, y Dean se encoge aún más en su silla.

"Puedes enviarme una nota cuando termine", dice ella, cruzando la habitación hacia la puerta. Después confirmaré con Castiel, por supuesto. Es probable que necesite un buen amigo. Pero no te atrevas a acercarte a mí. Nunca deseo volver a hablar contigo.

Dean solo asiente rígidamente.

Con su mano en la puerta, Celeste se da vuelta y lo mira por última vez. "Espero que valga la pena", dice con saña. "Espero que tu dinero llene el agujero en tu pecho donde tu corazón está claramente ausente".

Dean cierra los ojos, incapaz de soportar la expresión de su rostro. Oye cerrarse la puerta del salón y, unos segundos después, la pesada puerta exterior también se cierra.

Hay lágrimas que amenazan con derramarse por sus mejillas, pero hace que se detengan. Es una habilidad que ha empleado muchas veces antes. Ahora no es el momento de las lágrimas, no importa cuán doloroso sea que Celeste use esas palabras contra él y que lo mire con tanto desdén.

El necesita un plan.

No duda que Celeste vaya a Castiel con la verdad si no lo hace. Ella lo protege ferozmente y no haría un reclamo que no tuviera la intención de apoyar. Pero si alguno de ellos le dice a Castiel quién es realmente Dean, pondrá en peligro el trato que hizo con Zachariah y Uriel, y Dean se quedará sin nada.

Tal vez valdrá la pena, piensa. Tal vez los retazos de su honor y dignidad que mantendrá después de hacer lo correcto serán suficientes para sostenerlo cuando se vea obligado a volver al burdel de Crowley. Obligado a volver a esa pequeña habitación y esa cama crujiente y los hombres que pagan para follarlo allí.

La puerta del salón se abre y, por un breve momento, Dean piensa que tal vez Celeste ha regresado. Pero es solo Zachariah, Uriel lo sigue de cerca.

"¿Fue ese Castiel quien acaba de irse?", Pregunta Zachariah con el ceño fruncido. "Una visita muy breve, ¿no?"

Dean sacude la cabeza. "No, fue Lady Celeste".

Algo en su tono debe revelar su angustia, porque Uriel lo mira bruscamente. "¿Que quería ella?"

"Solo hablar", dice Dean evasivamente.

“No te creo. ¿De qué quería hablar?”

El tono de Uriel es amenazante, y Zachariah mira a Dean con aguda sospecha, y está abrumado por la rapidez con que todo se ha desmoronado.

"Ella lo sabe", murmura. "Ella sabe que no soy quien digo que soy".

Zachariah respira sobresaltado. "¿Cómo?", Exige.

"Su esposa viajaba en Derbyshire, hizo preguntas, descubrió la verdad", dice Dean con amargura. “Celeste me enfrentó al respecto. Ella le dirá a Lord Castiel la verdad si no lo hago”.

"¡Cómo puedes ser tan tonto como para permitir esto!", Grita Uriel. "Deberías haber encontrado una manera de mentirle".

"Es bastante difícil hacerlo cuando te han tomado completamente por sorpresa", responde Dean acaloradamente. No será culpado por esto.

"Tendremos que pagarle para que se quede callada", dice Zachariah lentamente. "Dean, tendrás que desaparecer antes de lo planeado, pero creo que lastimará a Castiel lo suficiente como para ser satisfactorio. Simplemente no podemos arriesgarnos a que Celeste le diga la verdad y convierta su dolor en ira”.

"Ella no aceptará tus sobornos", le dice Dean, algo orgulloso. "Ella es mejor que eso".

"Ella es mejor que tú, quieres decir", se burla Uriel.

Dean está de acuerdo. Celeste nunca permitiría que su honor sea comprado, incluso en circunstancias tan difíciles como las de Dean.

"No podemos matarla", murmura Zachariah. “Ella es demasiado conocida, demasiado querida. La gente se dará cuenta ".

La sangre de Dean se convierte en hielo. Nunca consideró que admitir su engaño pondría a Celeste en peligro. Y, sin embargo, Zachariah y Uriel discuten con calma su asesinato como si no les preocupara si vive o muere, siempre y cuando no interfiera con su plan.

"Quizás", dice Uriel pensativo. "Pero ella no tiene que morir para tener miedo a la muerte".

Zachariah levanta una ceja, intrigado.

“Su esposa viaja mucho. Sería una pena que los ladrones la atacaran en uno de esos viajes, la golpearan y la robaran y la dejaran casi muerta ”, dice Uriel suavemente.

"Podría funcionar", reflexiona Zachariah. “Todo Londres sabe cuánto ama Lady Celeste a su esposa. Mantenerla a salvo podría ser lo único que vendría antes de su devoción a Lord Castiel”.

"No puedes", protesta Dean débilmente. "Si no estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo de simplemente asesinar a Celeste, tampoco te arriesgarás a asesinar a su esposa".

"Sí, bueno, Lady Celeste no necesita saber eso, ¿verdad?" La sonrisa de Zachariah ha vuelto a su rostro. “Me atrevo a decir que seremos lo suficientemente convincentes. Estará demasiado preocupada por la seguridad de su amada Gilda para ir corriendo a Castiel a decirle que no eres quien dices que eres”.

La cabeza de Dean está girando con todos sus esquemas y contra-esquemas. "¿Y Castiel?", Se atreve a preguntar. "Si se persuade a Celeste para que no revele mi verdadera identidad, tal vez no necesite abandonarlo tan pronto".

"El chico tiene un punto", dice Uriel, aunque parece que le duele estar de acuerdo con Dean. "Si confiamos en que Lady Celeste mantendrá la boca cerrada, podríamos arriesgarnos un poco más, para empeorar la traición cuando inevitablemente se produzca".

Dean no quiere que la traición sea peor. No quiere traicionar a Castiel en absoluto. Pero necesita que Uriel y Zachariah crean que todavía está cooperando completamente con su plan.

Sin embargo, no lo hace. Se decidió en el momento en que escuchó a Uriel proponer asesinar a Celeste a sangre fría. Ya no le importa lo que le pase, no permitirá que le hagan daño a ella ni a Castiel.

Le han dado tanto en el poco tiempo que se conocen. Verdadera amistad y afecto, cosas como las que nunca ha conocido. Dean puede hacer esto por ellos. Puede sacrificar su propia felicidad, su propia libertad, para mantenerlos vivos y tranquilos.

"Sí", Lord Zachariah está de acuerdo. “Quizás unos días más. Una semana, como mucho. Me imagino que querrá verte con frecuencia, ahora que ha anunciado su intención de cortejarte”.

"Me imagino que sí", responde Dean constantemente.

Zachariah asiente. "Estás bastante tranquilo sobre esto", señala. "¿No tienes dudas, espero?"

"Por supuesto que no", dice Dean a toda prisa. “Estoy preocupado, por supuesto. Si esto no va de acuerdo con tu plan... "

"Terminas de vuelta donde te encontramos", termina Uriel. "Exactamente. No lo olvides nunca”.

"No lo haré", murmura Dean. "Nunca."

"Bien". Zachariah aplaude. "Creo que, teniendo en cuenta que Castiel ha declarado su intención, sería mejor que actuara como su acompañante en todas sus salidas futuras, en lugar de Lady Celeste".

El corazón de Dean se hunde aún más en su pecho. Había contado con pasar un tiempo a solas con Castiel, una oportunidad para decirle la verdad. O al menos, con la esperanza de que Celeste de alguna manera revelara lo que ahora sabe sobre Dean, lo que lo llevaría a aclararse. Si Zachariah siempre está con él, no tendrá ninguna posibilidad de implementar este plan.

"Eso parece una progresión natural", dice con cuidado. "Creo que Castiel estaría encantado de saber que me estoy tomando sus avances bastante en serio".

"De hecho", dice Zachariah con una sonrisa aguda. "Y justo cuando cree que realmente tiene una oportunidad de ser feliz, desaparecerá, tal como lo comentamos".

Dean inclina la cabeza. Espera que pase como aceptación, cuando en verdad siente que necesita esconder su rostro para que sus emociones no sean visibles.

Mírame. La voz de Uriel es aguda. Dean hace una mueca y obedece.

"No confío en él", murmura Uriel. "Está planeando algo".

Zachariah agita una mano desdeñosa. “No puede hacer nada. Él permanecerá aquí bajo mi supervisión en todo momento, y cuando vea a Castiel, también estará bajo mi supervisión. Ha habido complicaciones inesperadas, sí, pero creo que nuestro camino a seguir está claro ".

Uriel refunfuña un poco más, pero finalmente se acomoda bajo la mirada severa de Zachariah. Dean mueve su peso de lado a lado, aún tenso. Su mente está corriendo con todas sus opciones posibles. No tiene ninguna posibilidad de salir de esto con su vida y su libertad intacta, lo sabe. Simplemente tiene que encontrar una manera de minimizar el daño para Castiel y Celeste.

Si puede asegurarse de que Zachariah no sospeche de su falta de cooperación, Dean cree que tiene un plan.

"Bueno, entonces", dice Zachariah con una amplia sonrisa. "Es hora de cenar. Ven, Uriel”.

Le da una palmada en la espalda al otro hombre y lo saca de la habitación. Justo cuando está a punto de salir, hace una pausa y mira a Dean.

“Por cierto”, dice, “debes saber que si las cosas no salen según lo planeado, te responsabilizaré personalmente por nuestro fracaso. Y a diferencia de Castiel o Lady Celeste, nadie te extrañará si terminas con la garganta cortada”.

Cierra la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Dean aturdido en silencio.

No debería sorprenderse, de verdad. Zachariah y Uriel dejaron en claro desde el principio que la única razón por la que dudaron simplemente en matar a Castiel fue por sus propios temores de ser atrapados, no por ninguna objeción moral al asesinato. Y Zachariah tiene razón: a diferencia de Castiel y Celeste, él es prescindible. Si alguien preguntara por él, Zachariah podría mentir fácilmente y decir que había regresado al su hogar, y nadie dudaría de él.

Bueno, Dean piensa algo histéricamente, es bueno saber dónde está parado, al menos.

Regresa a su habitación aturdido, acurrucado en la cama con la que se ha familiarizado en las últimas semanas. Pasan algunas horas, el cielo se oscurece gradualmente fuera de su ventana, y finalmente hay un golpe tentativo en su puerta.

"Adelante", llama, su voz amortiguada por las almohadas que lo rodean.

Alfie entra en la habitación con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. "No viniste a cenar", dice. "¿Quieres que te traigan algo?"

Dean no tiene hambre. Teme que cualquier cosa que coma solo lo enfermará. Sacude la cabeza con terquedad, pero Alfie no se va.

"¿Te sientes enfermo?", Pregunta, acercándose a la cama con una mano extendida como si quisiera tomarle la temperatura a Dean.

Dean se aleja de su toque y Alfie frunce el ceño. "Algo está mal", dice. "Por favor, mi señor, ¿cómo puedo ayudar?"

"No soy tu señor", murmura Dean. "No soy un señor en absoluto".

Alfie ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, su expresión inquisitiva. "Ahora, ¿por qué dirías eso?"

"Es la verdad". Dean tira las mantas hacia atrás y se sienta. “Solo soy una puta que Zachariah empleó en un loco plan de venganza. No necesitas preocuparte por mí, Alfie. Yo no lo valgo."

"Eres un..." Alfie se ve bastante sorprendido, y bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, Dean probablemente estaría divertido.

"No importa", dice Alfie después de un momento. “Has sido amable conmigo. Permíteme hacer lo mismo por ti”.

"No puedes hacer nada", dice Dean desesperadamente. "Ni siquiera puedo hacer nada".

"¿Qué necesitas?", Pregunta Alfie. Sus ojos están determinados. "Lo prometo, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda".

Al mirarlo, Dean siente la más mínima chispa de esperanza. Tener un aliado hace que su tarea parezca menos desalentadora, de alguna manera. "Necesito salir de aquí", dice en voz baja. "Tengo que ver a Lord Castiel sin que Zachariah lo sepa".

Alfie asiente, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración. "Todavía están cenando", le informa a Dean. “Han bebido bastante. Si te saco por las escaleras de servicio y sales a través de las cocinas...”

"Sin embargo, notarán que me he ido, ¿no?", Dice Dean, recostándose contra las almohadas. “Son desconfiados. Zachariah vendrá a revisarme”.

Alfie niega con la cabeza, una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. "No", corrige Dean, "me enviará para que te controle. Y le diré que todo está bien”.

"Alfie, no", protesta Dean de inmediato. “Si descubre que le has mentido, te despedirá. O peor."

"Así que lo fingiremos", dice Alfie, imperturbable. “Apilamos las almohadas y las mantas sobre la cama de tal forma que parezca que estás durmiendo. Cuando me envíe a ver cómo estás, informaré que estabas dormido y que no me respondiste. Por la mañana, me disculparé, diré que fui engañado. No sospechará nada”.

"Pero, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro?" Dean no desea involucrar a nadie más en esta trama. No desea arriesgar el bienestar de nadie más.

"Zachariah no entiende amabilidad o preocupación", dice Alfie con amargura. “Él nunca pensaria que querría ayudarte. Me considerará un tonto, pero un tonto honesto”.

Dean se muerde nerviosamente el labio y luego asiente. Alfie tiene razón. Zachariah no tiene idea de cuán amigables se han vuelto, nunca pensaría que hubiera alguna razón para sospechar de Alfie. Estará a salvo.

Se levanta de la cama y comienza a tirar algunas cosas en una pequeña bolsa: lo que queda del dinero que Zachariah le había dado para gastos, unos cuantos pares de calcetines calientes. Alfie hurga en el armario y encuentra algo de ropa oscura y simple para que Dean la use, cosas que no llamarán la atención.

Echa un último vistazo a la habitación y luego se vuelve hacia Alfie y asiente. "Vamonos."

Se arrastran silenciosamente por el pasillo y bajan por la escalera de servicio. Alfie sigue adelante y espera hasta que la cocina esté despejada, luego llama a Dean. Puede escuchar a Zachariah y Uriel riéndose en el comedor, y su corazón late con fuerza en su pecho. Alfie mantiene una mano sobre el codo de Dean, guiándolo y estabilizándolo al mismo tiempo.

Salen al callejón detrás de la casa, y Dean jadea. Alfie le pasa en silencio la bolsa, su rostro solemne.

"Buena suerte, Dean", dice.

Dean lo agarra por el hombro y, después de un momento de vacilación, lo abraza. Alfie le devuelve el gesto y Dean retrocede. "Gracias", dice con voz ronca. "Por todo."

Se da vuelta y baja por el callejón. Se detiene y mira hacia atrás solo una vez, y Alfie levanta su mano para despedirse antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a la casa.

Dean respira hondo y se dirige hacia la casa de Castiel a paso rápido. Sabe que esto no será agradable, pero le debe a Castiel la verdad.

No importan las consecuencias para Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

Como era de esperar, comienza a llover antes de que Dean haya llegado a la mitad de la casa de Castiel. Maldiciendo el clima de Londres, acelera su ritmo, sabiendo que estará empapado cuando llegue, sin importar cuán rápido camine.

Quizás Castiel, a pesar de la traición de Dean, se sienta conmovido por él de alguna manera si se presenta en este miserable estado.

Llega a la puerta de Castiel, tiritando, y golpea fuertemente. Después de solo un momento, se abre y la cara de Hannah lo mira. "¿Lord Dean?", Dice ella, claramente sorprendida de verlo. “Por favor, sal de la lluvia. Este es un placer inesperado ".

Dean le da una sonrisa temblorosa. "Gracias, Hannah", dice. Siento molestarte así. ¿Está Lord Castiel en casa?”

"Sí, por supuesto", dice Hannah. Ella lo lleva al salón. "Te traeré una toalla y un poco de té, y luego le informaré que estás aquí".

"Gracias", dice.

Ella regresa unos minutos más tarde con los artículos prometidos, luego desaparece de nuevo, presumiblemente para decirle a Castiel que él está aquí. Dean toma un sorbo de té para calentarse, luego se seca lo mejor que puede, limpiándose la humedad de la cara, el cuello y el cabello.

Se está frotando las manos cuando se abre la puerta del salón y entra Castiel, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. "Dean", dice. "Estoy encantado de verte, por supuesto, pero ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?"

Dean se congela, la toalla agarrada fuertemente en sus manos, atrae la atención de Castiel. Frunce el ceño y da otro paso adelante en la habitación.

“¿Caminaste aquí? Dean, ¿qué está pasando?”

Parece tan preocupado que Dean tiene que morderse el labio para evitar que se le caigan las lágrimas. No llorará. No lo hará.

"Me estás asustando". La mano de Castiel se cierra suavemente sobre el codo de Dean mientras trata de guiarlo hacia una silla, pero Dean niega con la cabeza y se niega a ser movido.

"Hay algo que debemos discutir", dice, sin encontrarse con los ojos de Castiel.

“¿Algo tan importante que tenías que venir aquí a esta hora? ¿Bajo la lluvia?” Castiel todavía parece preocupado, pero hay un toque de gentileza en su tono.

"Sí", responde Dean.

"Muy bien". Castiel se deja caer en una de las cómodas sillas y le presta a Dean toda su atención. "¿Qué necesitamos discutir?"

Claramente no tiene idea de qué esperar. ¿Cómo podría él? ¿Por qué se le pasaría por la cabeza que Dean está a punto de lastimarlo de una de las peores formas imaginables?

“Antes que nada”, comienza, “déjame decirte que lo siento. Lo siento por todo esto".

Castiel frunce el ceño, pero Dean levanta una mano para detenerlo antes de que pueda hablar. "Por favor, déjame sacar todo esto".

Hay una delgada línea entre las cejas de Castiel, pero él asiente y permanece en silencio.

Bueno, no tiene sentido retrasar más. Dean respira hondo y comienza. "No soy realmente el primo de Lord Zachariah", dice sin rodeos. "No soy de Derbyshire, no soy un señor, no tengo dinero, ni herencia, ni familia ni conexiones".

La línea en la frente de Castiel se profundiza, pero aún no dice nada. Si lo hiciera, Dean no cree que tenga el coraje de continuar. Especialmente no con esto, la verdad más difícil de revelar.

"No soy nadie en absoluto", dice en voz baja. "Solo una puta común de Londres".

Castiel se contrae ligeramente, sus labios hacen un movimiento abortado para hablar, sus ojos se abren de par en par. Su rostro se ve pálido a la luz parpadeante de las velas, y Dean sabe que no hay vuelta atrás desde este punto. Castiel está perdido para él ahora.

“Zachariah y Uriel me contrataron para pretender ser un caballero, para seducirte. Para que te enamores de mí, para que pueda romperte el corazón de la misma manera que rompiste el de Rachel”.

"Rachel", repite Castiel, finalmente rompiendo su silencio. “No he pensado en Rachel en años. ¿Por qué debería...?”

Dean sigue hablando, decidido a terminar su historia. “Me ofrecieron suficiente dinero para salir, para comenzar una nueva vida lejos, para nunca tener que volver a vender mi cuerpo para poder vivir. Parecía valer la pena, en ese momento”.

Deja escapar una pequeña risa que puede ser más un sollozo. “Y luego te conocí, y te encontré el hombre más amable, generoso y maravilloso que he conocido. Ya no quería hacerlo, debes creerme, pero era débil y egoísta y me preocupaba más mi propia libertad que cualquier otra cosa ”.

Finalmente, levanta la cabeza para mirar a Castiel. "Celeste descubrió la verdad", confiesa. “Gilda estaba en Derbyshire y no encontró a nadie que supiera de mí o de mi supuesta familia. Celeste me enfrentó al respecto hoy más temprano. Ella dijo que si no te decía, lo haría. Así que ahí lo tienes: no soy nadie. No soy nada. Soy menos que nada”.

Castiel solo lo mira atónito.

Las lágrimas de Dean se deslizan por sus mejillas a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. "Lo siento", repite. "Por favor, cree eso".

Él ha dicho lo que tenía que decir. No cree que pueda soportar escuchar las cosas que Castiel le dirá, los nombres por los cuales lo llamará, así que Dean traga saliva y cruza la habitación en dirección a la puerta. Hace una pausa justo antes de irse. "Adiós, Castiel".

"Espera". La voz de Castiel es áspera, y está medio levantado de su asiento, una mano extendida hacia Dean. "Espera."

Dean no quiere hacerlo. No es lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar la justa ira de Castiel. Pero le debe la oportunidad de hablar, así que se desliza de nuevo a la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de sí mismo una vez más.

"¿Te pagaron para buscar mi compañía?", Pregunta Castiel.

Suena tan terrible cuando lo dice. Dean se estremece, pero responde con sinceridad. "Si. Bueno, todavía no me han pagado. Sin embargo, el pago fue prometido, sí”.

"¿Todo para lastimarme?"

"Sí", dice Dean de nuevo.

"Qué elaborado", murmura Castiel. “Qué ridículo, mezquino e innecesariamente dramático. Es exactamente lo que haría Zachariah, el tonto”.

Dean lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Suena más irritado que indignado.

"¿Hubieras aceptado este plan si no te hubieran ofrecido una forma de escapar de una vida de..." Castiel traga saliva. "¿Prostitución?"

"Por supuesto que no", responde Dean, sorprendido por la pregunta. “Me gusta pensar que no soy una persona cruel. Pero aparentemente puedo serlo, si se me da el incentivo adecuado.

"Todos podemos", dice Castiel distante. Luego su mirada se enfoca en Dean nuevamente, y su voz se vuelve tranquila. "Si tú y yo nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, ¿aún serías receptivo a mis avances, crees?"

Esta no es en absoluto la conversación que Dean esperaba tener. Había estado preparado para los insultos, para la indignación, para tal vez algún dolor cubierto por palabras enojadas y voces elevadas.

"Sí", dice. Vino aquí para darle honestidad a Castiel, y no se apartará de ese curso ahora. "Sí, por supuesto que sí"

Castiel lo mira por un momento más, esos perspicaces ojos azules buscan en el rostro de Dean, y luego asiente. "Deberíamos conseguirte algunas cosas secas para que las uses".

"¿Qué?" Dean pregunta incrédulo.

"¿Qué?" Castiel hace eco. "¿Prefieres permanecer húmedo y tiritando?"

"Solo me voy a mojar de nuevo en el momento en que salga", señala Dean.

El ceño vuelve a la cara de Castiel. "¿Por qué volverías afuera?"

"Porque no me quieres aquí", dice Dean, confundido. "¿Por qué lo harías?"

El aliento de Castiel se queda atrapado en su garganta. "Por supuesto que te quiero aquí", murmura. "Siempre te quiero aquí".

"¿No has oído nada de lo que te he dicho?"

"Sí", dice Castiel de manera uniforme. “Me dijiste que fuiste manipulado y coaccionado por hombres más poderosos que tú. Que te dieron una elección difícil y que trataste de protegerse. Te lo dije, Dean, me preocupo por ti más de lo que me he preocupado por nadie en mucho, mucho tiempo. ¿Crees que esto cambia algo?”

"¡Cómo no podría hacerlo!" Dean estalla. “No sabes nada de mí. No me conoces en absoluto, Castiel. Solo conces el papel que he jugado”.

Una triste sonrisa persiste en los labios de Castiel. "Eso no es cierto", dice suavemente. “Quizás no fuiste completamente sincero conmigo. Pero no me enamoré de tu historia familiar, ni de tu acento fingido ni de tu ropa prestada. Me enamoré de la forma en que te detuviste para darle dinero a ese niño que casi golpeamos con el carruaje. La forma en que haces reír a Celeste, la forma en que me haces reír. La expresión de tu cara cuando veías la función de teatro, como si nunca hubieras visto algo tan maravilloso en toda tu vida. Esas cosas no pueden ser falsificadas, Dean, y esas son las cosas que son la esencia más básica de lo que eres ".

"No puedes decir eso", protesta Dean débilmente. “No valgo nada, Castiel. Solo soy una cara bonita y un cuerpo cálido para hundirse en medio de la noche. Esa es la esencia básica de quien soy ".

"Oh, Dean", murmura Castiel. “Podría matarlos, a todos los hombres que te han hecho pensar eso. No es verdad. Quién eres no es lo que has hecho”.

"¿Cómo puedes soportar mirarme?", Se pregunta Dean. "Castiel, he..."

"No me importa", dice Castiel con firmeza. "Lo sé. Es tonto y sentimental, y probablemente no sea una reacción racional. Pero no me importa Solo me preocupo por ti, Dean. Y el hecho de que estés aquí, diciéndome la verdad con tanta valentía, me dice que también te preocupas por mí".

"Sí," dice Dean. "Por supuesto que sí."

"Entonces déjame conseguirte algunas cosas secas para que te cambies", ofrece Castiel nuevamente, "y decidiremos qué hacer".

Dean asiente impotente. Castiel le da una pequeña sonrisa y sale de la habitación. Tan pronto como lo hace, las piernas de Dean se rinden sobre él y se desploma en la silla recientemente desocupada de Castiel.

Todavía tiene dificultades para creer que no lo han echado a la calle. Dean nunca planeó para esta eventualidad. No sabe cómo proceder desde este punto.

Pero Castiel quiere ayudar. Castiel no lo odia. Eso es suficiente para darle esperanza a Dean.

Cuando regresa con ropa fresca para Dean, se desliza hacia afuera para que Dean cambie de privacidad. Dean se maravilla de su consideración una vez más mientras desliza la suave camisa blanca sobre su cabeza. No se molesta con el abrigo, sabiendo que se sentirá más cómodo de esta manera, y luego abre la puerta nuevamente para permitir que Castiel entre.

"He estado pensando", dice Castiel de inmediato. Toma su asiento habitual y Dean se sienta a su lado, inclinándose hacia él inconscientemente. Zachariah y Uriel ya no tienen influencia, ¿verdad? Ya sé la verdad y no me importa. ¿Qué más pueden hacer? Su plan ha fallado”.

Dean sacude la cabeza. "No estarán satisfechos", advierte. “Nunca quisieron que supieras la verdad, querían que siguiera aceptando tus avances y luego desapareciera sin dejar rastro, dejándote con el corazón roto. Cuando oyeron que Celeste sabía la verdad, contemplaron matarla para evitar que te contara”.

La cara de Castiel se pone cuidadosamente en blanco. "¿Ellos qué?"

Dean asiente miserablemente. "Decidieron amenazar a Gilda, sabiendo que Celeste haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo".

"Esos despreciables bastardos", dice Castiel en voz baja. Su voz es baja y peligrosa. Dean nunca lo ha visto así, frío y duro como un diamante. Es aterrador, pero también bastante impresionante.

“Pero si descubren que te lo dije, no importará. Celeste estará a salvo”, le asegura Dean.

La mirada de Castiel es aguda. "¿Pero qué hay de ti?"

Dean hace una mueca. Había esperado que Castiel no entendiera esa parte de su problema.

"Dean", dice Castiel. "Dime."

"No es nada. Estoy seguro de que solo estaban siendo dramáticos ".

"¿Por qué no te creo?"

Dean resopla una carcajada. "Porque eres muy inteligente".

"Si. Ahora dime."

"Amenazó con matarme si algo salía mal", murmura Dean, mirando hacia otro lado.

"No se atrevió". La voz de Castiel es completamente uniforme, y eso es lo que hace que Dean lo mire. Agarra el brazo de la silla con tanta fuerza que sus manos se vuelven blancas. “Eso nunca sucederá, Dean. Nunca permitiré que suceda. No me importa lo que tengo que hacer. Encontraré una manera de mantenerte a salvo”.

Es todo lo que Dean quiere escuchar, y aun así siente que no merece la protección de Castiel. Este es su desastre. Si alguien va a correr el riesgo de mantener a alguien a salvo, será Dean. No permitirá que Castiel ponga en peligro su vida o incluso su reputación sobre alguien como él.

"Iré donde Zacarías por la mañana", declara Castiel. “Sé que es su orgullo herido lo que ocasionó este plan. Le ofreceré lo que quiera. Verá la razón eventualmente, lo sé”.

Dean no está de acuerdo. Está bastante seguro de que Zachariah es cualquier cosa menos razonable. "Es demasiado arriesgado", dice.

"Vale la pena", responde Castiel. "Por favor, confía en mí en esto, Dean".

Sus hombros están en una línea tensa, y mira a Dean tan suplicante que Dean finalmente asiente. "Confío en ti", dice. "No confío en ellos".

"Prométeme que me dejarás manejar esto".

Dean se muerde el labio. No puede. No puede dejar que Castiel sea el que arregle este desastre.

"Prométeme, Dean", repite Castiel.

¿Qué daño hará una mentira más? "Lo prometo", dice Dean con un suspiro.

Nunca estarán realmente a salvo hasta que se trate con Zachariah y Uriel, y Dean está lejos de estar convencido de que Castiel podrá influir en ellos. Si va a ver a Zachariah... podría caminar directamente hacia una trampa. Hay muchas maneras de matar a un hombre y hacer que parezca un accidente. Dean no debe permitir que eso suceda.

Se lleva la mano a la boca para cubrir un bostezo, y los ojos de Castiel se vuelven suaves y cariñosos. "Debes estar exhausto", murmura. “Estás a salvo aquí esta noche. He dado órdenes a los criados de no dejar entrar a nadie. Y por la mañana, iré a la residencia de Zachariah.

Dean asiente cansinamente, pero su mente todavía está acelerada. Lentamente se está formando un plan en su cabeza, pero será arriesgado. Requerirá una combinación complicada de varios factores y varias personas a las que Dean no llamaría del todo confiables, pero cree que, si todos juegan su papel, funcionará.

Los mantendrá a todos a salvo.

Castiel se levanta y le indica a Dean que debería hacer lo mismo. "Le pedí a Hannah que te preparara una habitación cuando fue a buscar tu ropa", dice. "Deberías descansar un poco."

Dean hace una pausa. Si su plan falla, hay muchas posibilidades de que esté muerto mañana a esta hora. No quiere pasar su última noche durmiendo en el pasillo de Castiel.

"Pensé", dice en voz baja, "tal vez podría quedarme contigo".

Castiel se queda quieto de repente, completamente quieto. "Conmigo", repite.

¿Es el concepto tan difícil de entender? "Juntos", aclara Dean.

Castiel se da vuelta para mirarlo, abatido. "Dean", dice. "Nunca asumiría..."

Dean siente el agudo aguijón del rechazo pasar por su corazón. "Por supuesto", murmura.

Por supuesto que Castiel ya no lo quiere. Afirma que se preocupa por Dean, y Dean está dispuesto a creer eso, teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento, pero, por supuesto, ya no quiere a Dean. Ahora que sabe que está sucio. Dañado.

Roza a Castiel y se dirige a las escaleras. Cree que escucha la maldición de Castiel detrás de él, pero Dean se apresura a subir las escaleras y casi llega a la habitación donde se quedó la última vez que estuvo aquí antes de que Castiel lo alcance.

Una mano suave sobre su hombro lo obliga a darse la vuelta y encontrarse con la mirada de Castiel. "Creo", dice Castiel suavemente, "es posible que hayas malinterpretado mi declaración".

"Está bien", dice Dean, aunque claramente es todo lo contrario. "Entiendo. ¿Por qué querrías a alguien como yo? No soy el chico de campo de cara fresca que presionaste contra ese balcón. Solo soy una puta…”

"Detente", dice Castiel con los dientes apretados. "Por favor, Dean, deja de decir eso".

"¡Es la verdad!" Dean grita. Los ojos de Castiel se abren y Dean baja la voz a un volumen más razonable. “Es la verdad, mi señor. Soy solo otro pedazo de basura de Londres, arrancado de las alcantarillas. No lo sabes, Castiel, por supuesto que no lo sabes. No sabes cuántos hombres me han tenido, cuántas veces me han follado a lo largo de los años. Tenía dieciséis años cuando Crowley me encontró en las calles. Perdí la cuenta hace años”.

"¿Dieciséis?" Castiel pregunta suavemente. "Oh, Dean".

Dean no puede sentir pena por su voz. "Es tonto de mi parte pensar que todavía podrías quererme", dice con amargura. “Eres un hombre honorable, mi señor. Yo sé eso. Me dejarás quedarme, me ofrecerás amabilidad, pero nunca será más que eso. No ahora que sabes la verdad, ahora que…”

Castiel corta sus palabras, cuando se inclina hacia adelante y presiona sus labios contra los de Dean en el más tierno beso. Dean se queda quieto, sus palabras muriendo en sus labios. No puede moverse, no puede devolver el beso, no puede hacer nada en absoluto.

"No me importa", repite Castiel cuando se aleja. “Dean, cuando dije que no quería asumir, era exactamente esa historia en la que estaba pensando. No quiero ser solo otro cliente para ti. No quiero que te sientas obligado, que sientas que me debes tu cuerpo a cambio de una cama para dormir esta noche. ¿No sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti? ¿Daria todo por ti?”

Dean se lleva una mano temblorosa a la boca. ¿Podría Castiel decirlo en serio? Está mirando a Dean como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo, y no hay rastro de deshonestidad en su rostro.

Traga con fuerza. "Cas...", dice, el nombre se atascó en su garganta una vez más. "Castiel". Echa otro vistazo a esa cara, que se ha vuelto tan preciosa para él en las últimas semanas, y su determinación se fortalece. "Llévame a la cama."

Los ojos de Castiel se iluminan y, sin previo aviso, se inclina y levanta a Dean en sus brazos. Dean lucha por un segundo, protestando, pero finalmente se relaja y se ríe. Es un poco más alto que Castiel, pero más delgado. Castiel soporta su peso fácilmente, lo lleva por el pasillo y abre la puerta de su habitación y deposita suavemente a Dean en la cama.

Cierra la puerta y se mueve lentamente por la habitación, con los ojos fijos en Dean todo el tiempo. "Hola", dice en voz baja.

"Hola", repite Dean. Está temblando ligeramente, pero por anticipación, no por miedo.

Castiel se sienta a su lado en la cama y acaricia el dorso de la mano de Dean con un dedo cuidadoso. "Eres tan hermoso", murmura.

Dean mira hacia otro lado, avergonzado, y Castiel hace un pequeño ruido de desaprobación. Extiende la mano y acuna la cara de Dean entre sus manos. "Es verdad", dice. "Tan hermoso."

Besa a Dean nuevamente, más profundamente que la última vez. Dean se derrite con un suspiro, permitiendo que el peso de Castiel los sostenga contra el montón de almohadas en la cabecera de la cama. Castiel nunca rompe el contacto, sigue su movimiento con gracia hasta que está medio tumbado sobre Dean, sus labios nunca se separan.

Es un sentimiento lujoso, besarse así. Dean nunca se ha entregado antes. Incluso cuando robaron ese momento en el balcón, sabía que podían ser interrumpidos en cualquier momento. Aquí, no hay nadie que se interponga entre ellos. Solo están los dos, en esta amplia cama que se siente como un mundo entero que tienen para sí mismos.

Eventualmente, sin embargo, se encuentra con ganas de más. Levanta la cabeza ligeramente, sonriendo ante la cara de decepción que Castiel pone cuando sus labios se separan. Dean coloca una mano gentil en el centro de su pecho y lo mira, incapaz de encontrar las palabras.

Castiel asiente, por lo que Dean cree que ha dejado su solicitud bastante clara. Castiel se sienta sobre sus talones y comienza a desabotonarse el abrigo, luego se lo saca sobre los hombros y lo arroja a un lado. Él mira a Dean nuevamente, y Dean asiente con la cabeza, así que levanta su delgada camisa blanca sobre su cabeza y la descarta también.

Dean se toma un momento para admirarlo, la anchura de sus hombros y la firmeza de su pecho con su tenue rastro de cabello oscuro. Sus ojos recorren lentamente el torso de Castiel hasta la cintura de sus pantalones, que cortan bruscamente la línea tentadora de sus huesos de la cadera.

Castiel solo espera, paciente bajo la mirada de Dean. Una vez que ha mirado hasta el cansancio, Dean levanta lentamente las manos hasta la parte superior de los hombros de Castiel y los acaricia suavemente. Castiel se estremece bajo su toque, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y expone su cuello, largo y encantador como el resto de él. Encantado, Dean se sienta para poder presionar su boca contra la columna de carne bronceada, besando y mordisqueando. Castiel gime entrecortadamente e inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, dándole a Dean un mejor acceso a su cuello y al lugar donde este se encuentra con su hombro.

Dean nunca ha tenido esto antes, alguien a quien quiere tocar de esta manera. Alguien a quien realmente desea. Quiere hacer que Castiel se sienta bien, sí, pero no porque le otorgará una recompensa mayor. Simplemente porque hará feliz a Castiel.

Está comenzando a sentirse bastante cálido, por lo que se aleja por un momento y se quita rápidamente su propia camisa. Los ojos de Castiel se centran inmediatamente en su pecho desnudo, y Dean siente una explosión de autoconciencia que se borra rápidamente por el calor con el que Castiel lo mira. No es la fuerte excitación que está acostumbrado a ver en los ojos de los hombres cuando lo miran, del tipo que puede quemarlo. Es más lenta y estable e infinitamente más relajante.

Castiel presiona un beso en el centro del pecho de Dean, lentamente bajándolo para que esté boca arriba sobre la cama, con el cuerpo entrelazado con el de Castiel mientras continúa adorando cada centímetro de carne recién revelada con dolorosa ternura. Su nueva posición pone sus cuerpos inferiores en contacto más directo, y Dean puede sentir la erección de Castiel presionando contra su muslo, pero parece que Castiel no tiene prisa.

"Dime cómo complacerte", dice con la cabeza apoyada en el estómago de Dean.

Dean pasa una mano suave por su cabello. Es suave debajo de sus dedos. "Yo no..."

Nunca ha sido sobre su placer. La mayoría de las veces, su cuerpo respondía, pero Dean no necesariamente lo disfrutaba en un nivel más profundo que eso. Hubo algunas ocasiones, sin embargo, unos pocos clientes más generosos, que parecían enorgullecerse de hacerlo romper su fachada estoica, haciéndole dejar escapar ruidos sorprendidos de placer.

"¿Qué te gusta?", Pregunta para evitar dar una respuesta propia.

Castiel se encoge de hombros y, sin una camisa, es algo muy glorioso de contemplar. "La mayoría de las cosas", dice. “Estoy feliz de continuar besándote por el resto de la noche. O deslizar esos pantalones hacia abajo y poner mi boca en cada centímetro de ti. O permanecer así, moviéndonos uno contra el otro hasta que estemos agotados y gastados. O llevarte dentro de mí, o estar dentro de ti”.

Dean hace un ruido bajo, casi un gemido. De todas esas ideas realmente maravillosas, la última es la que lo llama más fuerte. Sabe que Castiel lo hará bueno para él.

Invocando su coraje, dice: "Te quiero dentro de mí".

Castiel no responde, solo lo besa de nuevo.

Dean siente que Castiel no hará avanzar las cosas sin que se lo pidan, por lo que decide que debe tomar alguna iniciativa. Desliza su mano entre ellos y desabrocha sus pantalones, tirándolos hacia abajo sobre sus caderas. Una vez que se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo Dean, Castiel se recuesta un poco para permitirle un mejor acceso.

Está desnudo en la cama de Castiel, y no tiene miedo.

Castiel pasa una mano suavemente por el muslo de Dean, que tiembla ante el toque. Dean observa con los ojos muy abiertos como Castiel pasa sus manos sobre toda su piel recientemente desnuda, rozando ligeramente sus costados y piernas e incluso hasta sus pies. Se retuerce un poco, le hacen cosquillas, y Castiel le sonríe, complacido.

"Me gusta verte sonreír", dice, dejando caer un beso en el interior de la rodilla de Dean. Es un lugar tan extraño para besar que la sonrisa de Dean se ensancha y Castiel se ríe. A medida que su boca se mueve hacia arriba, a lo largo de la delicada piel del muslo interno de Dean, su sonrisa se desvanece, perdida en sus silenciosos ruidos de placer.

Castiel hace una pausa, su aliento es cálido contra la piel sensible de Dean. Él mira a Dean, que asiente, y luego baja la cabeza y se lleva a Dean a la boca.

Dean grita ante la sensación, su cabeza cae hacia atrás contra las almohadas. Solo le han hecho esto algunas veces, y nunca con tanto entusiasmo. La boca de Castiel es cálida y húmeda a su alrededor, la presión suficiente para que Dean gima. Una mano cálida empuja suavemente sus piernas para que Castiel pueda obtener un mejor ángulo, su cabeza se balancea mientras trabaja en Dean con los labios y la lengua.

"Castiel", dice, sacando el nombre. "Por favor."

No está seguro de lo que está pidiendo. Él solo sabe que necesita más.

Después de unos minutos más de sensaciones exquisitas, Castiel retrocede. Se lame los labios como si estuviera persiguiendo el sabor de Dean y lo mira atentamente.

"¿Te darás la vuelta por mí, Dean?", Pregunta, y su voz es baja y ronca.

Dean ignora la punzada de desilusión que lo atraviesa ante esas palabras. Pensó que tal vez... pero no importa. Confía en Castiel. Asiente y rueda lentamente sobre su estómago, luego se posiciona sobre sus manos y rodillas, con la cabeza colgando libremente entre sus brazos.

Oye la sobresaltada inhalación de Castiel y solo entonces recuerda que nunca le ha contado sobre las cicatrices. No hay muchas, y ninguna de ellas es particularmente grande, pero son visibles incluso a la luz de las velas. Recuerdo de tiempos en que los hombres se volvieron violentos.

Castiel se inclina hacia adelante y presiona suaves besos en la espalda de Dean, enfocándose en las áreas que rodean sus cicatrices. Las besa como si fueran hermosas, como si no fueran recordatorios de todas las otras personas que han tocado a Dean antes que él.

Dean tiembla pero se queda quieto. Mientras Castiel se mueve hacia abajo, se prepara para sentir un dedo contra su entrada, pero la presión nunca llega. En cambio, siente el calor y la suave presión de la boca de Castiel presionando contra su lugar más íntimo.

Dean jadea, instintivamente volviendo a la sensación. Nadie ha hecho esto por él antes. Pensó que no quedaba nada que pudiera ser nuevo para él, pero estaba equivocado. Él deja escapar un gemido entrecortado cuando la lengua de Castiel se mueve suavemente sobre su agujero, tan delicadamente Dean piensa que podría llorar.

"¿Está bien?", Pregunta Castiel, como si no pudiera leer la respuesta en los ruidos que Dean está haciendo.

"Sí", Dean suspira. "Tan bueno."

Castiel no responde, solo pone su boca contra la entrada de Dean y continúa lamiéndola con mayor velocidad y presión hasta que Dean se reduce a un lío tembloroso debajo de él.

Podría venir solo de esto, Dean piensa aturdido. Nunca ha sentido un placer tan intenso. El enfoque con el que Castiel se aplica a esta tarea es increíble. Es abrumador.

Después de unos minutos más, Dean finalmente siente la presión de un dedo que esperaba, pero está suelto y relajado por las atenciones de Castiel, y solo suspira, aceptándolo dentro de su cuerpo con facilidad. Castiel presiona un beso en la parte interna de su muslo y suavemente mueve su dedo dentro de Dean mientras lame el borde.

"Más", se las arregla Dean para decir. Se siente mimado y un poco egoísta. Está completamente desnudo, retorciéndose de placer, mientras que Castiel ni siquiera se ha quitado los pantalones.

"¿Cómo podría negarme?" Castiel murmura contra su piel. Hay una breve pérdida de contacto, y Dean mira por encima del hombro para ver a Castiel quitándose la última prenda, revelando sus muslos gruesos y musculosos y su erección dura, pesada y enrojecida.

Castiel se inclina para hurgar en el escritorio al lado de la cama y regresa con un pequeño recipiente de aceite, que vierte suavemente sobre una mano, calentándolo entre sus dedos. Dean vuelve a mirar hacia otro lado cuando Castiel presiona esos dedos dentro de él, dos esta vez, la plenitud lo hace suspirar de satisfacción.

"Eres tan bueno para mí, Dean", dice Castiel. “Me has dado tanto. Tu valentía, tu honestidad, tu confianza. Solo busco ser digno de eso, de ti”.

"Lo eres", dice Dean, jadeando. "Tú lo eres. Castiel, eres todo”.

Siente que Castiel se inclina sobre su espalda, girando suavemente la cabeza de Dean hacia atrás para poder besarlo distraído mientras desliza un tercer dedo dentro de él. Le duele, pero de una manera satisfactoria, una manera que promete más placer por venir. Castiel continúa besándolo mientras bombea sus dedos lentamente dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Dean hasta que se acostumbra a la sensación.

Finalmente, el deseo de tener a Castiel aún más cerca lo abruma. "Castiel, por favor", dice. "Te necesito."

Hay una pausa, y luego los dedos se retiran lentamente. Dean gime por la pérdida de contacto, pero luego siente una mano suave en su cadera, persuadiéndolo para que se dé vuelta una vez más.

Extendiéndose sobre su espalda, Dean parpadea hacia Castiel, quien lo mira con una mezcla de asombro y ternura en los ojos. Recoge el aceite una vez más, claramente preparándose para deslizarlo sobre su longitud, pero Dean se lo quita y observa cómo Castiel abre mucho los ojos.

"Déjame", dice. Todavía no ha tocado a Castiel, no de la manera que quiere.

Castiel asiente bruscamente, sus ojos fijos en la cara de Dean mientras Dean vierte una pequeña cantidad de aceite sobre una mano y cuidadosamente la envuelve alrededor de la erección de Castiel. Sus ojos azules se cierran y deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Dean lo acaricia un par de veces más, disfrutando del peso en su mano, antes de que Castiel lo empuje suavemente a un lado.

Dean abre más las piernas, permitiendo que Castiel se acomode cómodamente entre ellas. "¿Estás seguro?", Pregunta Castiel.

"Sí", responde Dean. "Quiero esto. Te deseo."

Se besan cuando Castiel empuja dentro de él. Es grueso y la plenitud duele, pero solo por un minuto antes de que se desvanezca en placer. Una vez que está completamente enterrado en el calor de Dean, Castiel hace una pausa, y Dean ajusta sus caderas hacia adelante, lo que lo lleva a moverse.

Nunca se ha sentido así antes. Dean duda que alguna vez vuelva a hacerlo. No sabe si esta es la única vez que podrá tener a Castiel así. Todavía hay muchas cosas que podrían salir mal, demasiadas maneras para que esto termine en pena. Tiene que recordar esto mientras pueda: la forma en que Castiel lo llena, el sonido de sus corazones latiendo en el momento perfecto, la sensación de las manos de Castiel mientras bailan sobre su piel.

"Dean", Castiel gime mientras empuja contra él. Se está deshaciendo tan hermosamente sobre Dean, sus ojos vidriosos y su respiración pesada.

Dean envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, causando un ligero cambio en el ángulo de los empujes de Castiel que los hace gemir de placer. Dean no va a durar mucho más, lo sabe. Ha estado al borde del clímax desde que Castiel comenzó a adorarlo con su lengua.

"Necesito verte", Castiel jadea. "Por favor, Dean, déjame verte ceder".

¿Cómo podía Dean hacer algo más que obedecer? Envuelve una mano alrededor de su erección, bombeándose a tiempo con los empujes de Castiel, que se vuelven más erráticos a medida que se acerca a su propio orgasmo.

"Muy bien", repite Castiel. "Dean. Por favor cariño."

Es el inesperado  _ cariño _ lo que empuja a Dean al límite, y echa la cabeza hacia atrás con un gruñido bajo mientras se acaricia con el puño, su clímax se arrastra por todo su cuerpo en oleadas de placer. Castiel observa con los ojos muy abiertos como Dean se acaricia, finalmente se aleja cuando está temblando y demasiado sensible.

"Dean", dice Castiel de nuevo, "¿puedo..."

"Sí", Dean suspira, sintiéndose deshuesado y prácticamente ingrávido después de su liberación. "Quiero que vengas dentro de mí".

Castiel ahoga un ruido que suena sospechosamente como un gruñido. Empuja hacia adelante un par de veces más, y luego con un fuerte grito, Dean siente que se derrama dentro de él.

Permanecen presionados juntos por unos momentos, sus latidos se desaceleran, hasta que Castiel coloca un beso tierno en los labios de Dean y se aleja de él. Dean se siente... contento. Satisfecho, en lugar de usado.

Castiel regresa con un paño suave, usándolo para limpiar suavemente el cuerpo de Dean y luego a sí mismo. Mantiene un contacto constante con Dean mientras lo hace, y su toque es calmante y reconfortante a la vez. Los ojos de Dean se sienten pesados, y después de que Castiel arroja la tela a un lado, inmediatamente tira de Dean en sus brazos. Dean descansa su cabeza sobre el pecho de Castiel, sintiéndose seguro y protegido.

Desearía que pudiera durar.

Por la mañana, todo será diferente. Dean aún no sabe de qué manera. Pero esta es su última porción de paz antes de la tormenta que se avecina, y la saboreará mientras pueda.

Castiel lo besa suavemente en la frente. "¿Estás bien?", Pregunta.

Dean inclina la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo a los ojos. "Estoy feliz", dice en voz baja. Y es verdad. Incluso cuando se preocupa por lo que vendrá después, en este momento, está feliz.

"Yo también." Castiel lo besa de nuevo, dulcemente, luego cierra los ojos. "Descansa, Dean".

Solo por un rato. Dean no puede dormir por mucho tiempo. Pero se siente cálido en el abrazo de Castiel, y es suficiente.

Por ahora, es suficiente. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno espero hayan disfrutado de esta hermosísima historia tanto como yo.
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima ;)

Dean se despierta a primeras horas de la mañana. Castiel está dormido a su lado, su rostro tranquilo, sus pestañas oscuras descansan sobre sus mejillas. Dean está tan tentado de extender la mano, de trazar las líneas de esa querida cara, pero se las arregla para resistir. No puede arriesgarse a despertarlo.

Se desliza fuera de la cama y se viste tan silenciosamente como puede con la ropa oscura de la noche anterior. Castiel se da vuelta y Dean se congela con la mano en la puerta, pero Castiel no se despierta. Dean da un suspiro de alivio y sale de la habitación con una última mirada ansiosa sobre su hombro.

Baja sigilosamente las escaleras y sale de la casa. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los sirvientes, algunos de los cuales seguramente están despiertos incluso a esta hora, se dan cuenta de su partida.

Las calles son tranquilas, los pocos que pasan por el lado de Dean se ocupan de sus propios asuntos y no le hacen caso. Camina rápidamente por la ciudad mientras esta se despierta lentamente a su alrededor, y por una vez, Dean mira a Londres con un poco de afecto. Si girara a la derecha aquí, eventualmente llegaría a Hyde Park, donde Castiel lo llevó en su primera salida. Si continuara en esta calle, encontraría el museo. Es increíble, realmente, cómo algunas experiencias positivas han cambiado la actitud de Dean hacia la ciudad.

Espera vivir lo suficiente como para disfrutar de esta nueva apreciación de Londres.

Su primera parada es en Bow Street. El agente detrás del escritorio le da una mirada cautelosa cuando entra, pero es lo suficientemente educado cuando le pregunta a Dean que necesita.

"Me gustaría hablar con el agente Henriksen, por favor", dice Dean, igualmente cortés. Él tiene un respeto saludable por los agentes y lo que hacen, pero años de vivir en las calles también lo ha hecho desconfiar de ellos.

Afortunadamente, Víctor está disponible. Sus ojos se ensanchan cuando ve a Dean parado allí, y apresuradamente lleva a Dean fuera de la habitación principal, hacia un pasillo más pequeño.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en nombre de Dios?", Dice en voz baja.

Dean respira hondo y reza por no haber juzgado mal a Victor. "Necesito tu ayuda."

La cara de Víctor se suaviza. "¿Cuál es el problema?", Pregunta.

Tenía razón después de todo. Víctor ha sido un visitante frecuente de la habitación de Dean en el burdel durante más de un año, y de todos los hombres que van y vienen de allí, es el favorito de Dean. Nunca ha lastimado a Dean, y más que eso, en realidad parece importarle que Dean encuentre una pequeña cantidad de placer en su tiempo juntos. Dean no es estúpido, sabe que Víctor no tiene sentimientos románticos por él, pero contaba con que fuera lo suficientemente honorable como para ayudarlo, y parece que estaba en lo correcto.

Entonces él le cuenta todo.

"Tienen que ser detenidos", concluye. “No se trata solo de mí, Víctor. Se trata de Castiel, Celeste y Gilda, todas las personas que amenazaron con lastimar. Se trata de Alfie, que podría estar en peligro si Zachariah alguna vez descubre cómo me ayudó”.

"Esa es toda una historia", dice Víctor lentamente. “Te creo, Dean. No veo por qué inventarías esto. Pero no puedo hacer nada sin pruebas".

Dean asiente. Había estado esperando esto.

"Tengo un plan", dice.

Una vez que lo ha explicado, Víctor lo mira fijamente. "Ese es un plan terrible", dice.

"Es el único que tengo", dice Dean desesperadamente. “Los conozco, Victor, sé cómo funcionan sus mentes. Están tan empeñados en su ridícula venganza que no se detendrán ante nada para obtenerla. No podemos dejar que lastimen a nadie ".

"Tienes razón en eso", murmura Víctor. Camina por la habitación, perdido en sus pensamientos, y finalmente se detiene frente a Dean con un profundo suspiro. "Voy a lamentar esto", murmura por lo bajo.

"¿Lo harás, entonces?"

"Si."

Dean sonríe bruscamente. "Gracias, Victor".

"No me lo agradezcas todavía", advierte Víctor. "Todavía estás en peligro, Dean".

"Lo sé", responde Dean. "Pero por primera vez en mi vida, siento que no lo estaré por mucho más tiempo".

Una rara sonrisa aparece en la cara de Víctor. "Buena suerte", dice suavemente.

Dean hace su salida con un guiño al agente detrás del escritorio, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo cuando se va. La primera parte de su plan está completa. Ahora viene la parte difícil.

Cuanto más se aleja de Bow Street, más vuelve su antigua cautela e incomodidad. Esta parte de la ciudad se ve y se siente aún peor ahora que ha estado lejos de ella por tanto tiempo. Aquí está más tugurizado, hay más gente en las calles, gritando, riendo y haciendo que Dean se ponga ansioso. Las voces rechinan en sus oídos y su ritmo cardíaco aumenta, al igual que su paso. Cuanto antes llegue a su destino, mejor.

Parar frente al burdel es difícil. Cada instinto en Dean le grita que siga caminando, que no mire hacia atrás, que huya tan rápido como pueda. Se juró a sí mismo que nunca volvería y, sin embargo, aquí está. Se dice a sí mismo que es necesario, que no haría esto si tuviera otra opción. Lo está haciendo por Castiel, por Celeste, por Gilda. Por el mismo. Cuadra los hombros y empuja la puerta para abrirla.

No le sorprende encontrar a Crowley despierto a esta hora. Dean ni siquiera está seguro de que el hombre duerma en absoluto. Sin embargo, parece bastante sorprendido de ver a Dean. Se siente como una victoria para Dean atraparlo con la guardia baja.

"Ahora, ahora", dice Crowley. "Qué tenemos aquí. Nuestro viejo amigo Dean, ¿regresas de visita?”

"Algo así", dice Dean serio. Deja caer un bolso pesado sobre la mesa al lado de Crowley. "¿Ya has regalado mi antigua habitación?"

Crowley levanta una ceja inquisitiva. "No", dice. "Pero si tienes tanto dinero, ¿por qué quieres recuperarla?"

Dean se encoge de hombros. "Mi motivo es la nostalgia".

"Estás mintiendo". Crowley toma el bolso y mira dentro, luego lo vuelve a dejar, satisfecho. "Pero a este precio, realmente no me importa".

"Bueno. Estoy esperando algunos invitados. Hágales saber que he vuelto a mi antigua habitación”.

"De vuelta en eso, entonces," se burla Crowley. "Tu pequeño intento de mezclarte con los señores y las damas fracasó, ¿verdad?"

Dean lo ignora y sube la crujiente escalera de regreso a su antigua habitación. Nada ha cambiado, y odia lo familiar que se siente. Odia la forma en que se siente como volver a casa. Desearía que hubiera otro lugar donde pudiera hacer esto, en cualquier otro lugar donde pudiera pasar lo que podrían ser las últimas horas de su vida.

Se sienta en la cama y espera.

Hay un crujido en la escalera aproximadamente media hora después, y él se tensa, pero los pasos se desvían antes de llegar a su puerta. Se relaja un poco, pero aún se mantiene erguido, listo para saltar a la primera señal de que alguien entre en la habitación.

Tarda casi otra hora, pero finalmente Dean oye el ruido que tanto temía y anticipaba: fuertes pasos en las escaleras, respiración agitada, maldiciones entre dientes. Se pone de pie y aprieta las manos temblorosas.

Uriel es el primero en entrar en la habitación, y Dean se estremece ante la furia asesina en su rostro, pero se mantiene firme. Zachariah lo sigue, su expresión más fría, más compuesta, pero no menos aterradora.

"Te dije que él estaría aquí", murmura Zachariah. "Volvió corriendo a donde pertenece".

Uriel sacude la cabeza lentamente. "Deberías haber corrido mientras tuviste la oportunidad", le dice a Dean. "Has arruinado todo". Se lanza hacia adelante con una velocidad impresionante y golpea a Dean directamente en la mandíbula.

Dean se tambalea hacia atrás, su mano se levanta para acunar su rostro, pero solo se ríe amargamente.

"¿Cómo?", Pregunta. "Voy a desaparecer, tal como quisiste".

"No te creo", gruñe Uriel. Parece listo para saltar sobre Dean nuevamente, pero Zachariah se acerca y lo detiene. Ya le dijiste la verdad a Castiel, ¿no? Le dijo que no eras más que una puta, y él te echó de vuelta a la calle donde perteneces.

Considerando cuánto lo odian, Dean piensa histéricamente, es casi divertido lo poco que Zachariah y Uriel parecen conocer a Castiel. Nunca sería tan cruel.

"Y ahora está enojado y decepcionado, pero seguirá adelante", suspira Zachariah, pellizcándose la nariz como si todo esto fuera un inconveniente para él. “O tal vez piensas que volverás con él algún día. Tal vez creas que te perdonará y te rescatará de este lugar apestoso”.

"No va a suceder", agrega Uriel. "Ninguno de ustedes vivirá lo suficiente para eso".

Dean siente que la sangre se le escapa de la cara. "Castiel", tartamudea. "Está él..."

"Está vivo", dice Zachariah. "Por ahora."

"Vinimos a encargarnos de ti primero". Uriel saca un cuchillo de aspecto temible del bolsillo de su abrigo, y Dean retrocede un paso, sus rodillas golpean el borde de la cama. "Lo mataremos después de que hayamos terminado contigo, y luego podrán estar juntos para siempre".

Dean ni siquiera tiene tiempo de gritar antes de que el cuchillo se dirija hacia él, pero es rápido y ligero, y está acostumbrado a defenderse de la violencia repentina. Su brazo vuela hacia arriba para protegerse y el cuchillo raspa su antebrazo, cortando una profunda herida en su carne.

La puerta se abre de golpe, y Zachariah se da vuelta, solo para ser arrojado al suelo por Víctor mientras arremete para alejar el arma de Uriel. Dean logra dar algunos golpes en la mano de Uriel, debilitando su agarre en el cuchillo, el cual cae de su mano justo cuando Víctor lo clava en el suelo, con los brazos detrás de la espalda.

Otro agente lo sigue, observando a Zachariah con ojos cautelosos. "No trates de correr, mi señor", aconseja.

"Intento de asesinato aquí, además de un complot para matar a uno de los caballeros más respetados de Londres", dice Víctor con disgusto. "Ustedes dos me enferman".

"¡Fue idea del niño!" Zachariah exclama mientras es arrastrado por la puerta. "Es todo culpa suya".

"Lo dudo", responde Víctor con frialdad. Un tercer agente se une a ellos y arrastra bruscamente a Uriel a sus pies. No dice nada mientras se lo llevan, pero la mirada que envía en dirección a Dean es lo suficientemente expresiva.

Dean solo le guiña un ojo.

Victor da un paso adelante y arranca un trozo de tela de las sábanas para envolver el corte en el antebrazo de Dean. "Ouch", protesta Dean.

"Tienes suerte", le informa Víctor. "Él podría haberte matado fácilmente".

"Sabía que serías lo suficientemente rápido", responde Dean.

Víctor se burla, pero parece algo impresionado. "No puedo creer que esto haya funcionado", dice.

Dean está tan sorprendido como él, de verdad. Sabía que era un plan extravagante, pero también lo era todo el complot de Zachariah, desde el momento en que le pidió a Dean que participara en él. Hacer que los agentes se escondieran en el corredor secreto detrás de la pared de la habitación de Dean, donde podían escuchar a Zachariah y Uriel admitir su propia culpa y luego salir en el momento oportuno, parecía apropiado. Un final ridículo a una trama ridícula.

"Nunca he estado tan agradecido de tener ese corredor", murmura Dean.

Victor termina de envolver el vendaje improvisado alrededor del brazo de Dean. "Odio tener que decirte esto", dice, "pero Zachariah y Uriel serán interrogados. Necesitaremos que regrese con nosotros y también hagas tu declaración ”.

Dean suspira. La adrenalina del encuentro se está desvaneciendo lentamente, y su cansancio lo está superando. "¿Podemos hacerlo rápido?", Pregunta.

"Tan rápido como podamos", promete Víctor.

Dean permite que Víctor lo ayude a bajar las escaleras. Crowley observa con interés mientras se dirigen hacia la puerta.

"¿Te vas tan pronto?", Pregunta.

"Esta vez, no voy a volver", dice Dean. Se acabó. Zachariah y Uriel serán tratados como los criminales que son, y las personas que le importan a Dean estarán a salvo. Y, quizás lo más sorprendente, no solo está vivo, sino que es libre.

Él lo hizo.

Victor lo conduce a un carruaje que parece aparecer de la nada y le indica al conductor que los lleve a Bow Street. Dean apoya la cabeza contra el asiento y trata de evitar quedarse dormido. La agitación del último día y medio le ha pasado factura y no quiere nada más que caer en los brazos de Castiel, olvidar toda la tristeza y la lucha que los llevó a este punto.

Solo un poco más de tiempo, y luego puede hacer exactamente eso.

Recibe una serie de miradas curiosas cuando Víctor lo acompaña al edificio por segunda vez ese día, pero a Dean no le importa. Solo quiere terminar con esto. Afortunadamente, no ve nada de Zachariah y Uriel. Espera no volver a verlos nunca más.

Víctor se acomoda detrás de su escritorio y le hace un gesto a Dean para que tome asiento frente a él. Hay un hombre joven y nervioso que los sigue a la oficina de Víctor y se sienta en silencio en la esquina, preparado para tomar notas mientras Dean habla. Dean intenta olvidar que él está allí y en cambio habla directamente con Víctor. Ya le contó su historia más temprano en el día. Puede hacerlo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, es diferente cuando se trata de un registro público. Victor lo interrumpe constantemente para pedirle aclaraciones o más detalles. Eso pone nervioso a Dean, preguntándose si su participación en la trama tendrá consecuencias para él, pero Victor le asegura que no sucederá, por lo que es lo más honesto posible. Si algo de lo que dice podría ayudar a asegurar que Zachariah y Uriel nunca sean libres de conspirar contra él y Castiel nuevamente, le contaría a Víctor toda su historia de vida sin vacilar.

Todo el proceso lleva más de dos horas, según su estimación. Al final está agotado, su voz ronca. Víctor despide a la secretaria y se acerca a Dean, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

"Lo hiciste bien", dice. "Gracias por tu valentía y por tu honestidad".

Dean solo asiente con cansancio. "¿Puedo irme ahora?"

“Sí, pero déjanos llevarte. No creo que estés en condiciones de estar deambulando por las calles después de lo que has pasado hoy”.

Por lo menos, aceptar la oferta lo devolverá a Castiel antes. Dean asiente nuevamente y sigue a Víctor de regreso al carruaje que espera en la calle.

"¿A dónde?", Pregunta Victor.

"Llévame a Castiel, por favor", dice Dean. Victor le da una pequeña sonrisa y se asoma por la ventana.

"A la residencia de Lord Castiel Milton", le ordena al conductor.

Dean se siente extrañamente nervioso cuando se detienen frente a la casa de Castiel. Traga saliva y mira a Víctor, que lo está mirando con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

"Gracias", dice Dean eventualmente. Es una relación extraña, sin duda. Víctor solía pagarle por su cuerpo y ahora es muy probable que sea la única razón por la que Dean sigue vivo. Realmente no sabe qué decirle.

"Te deseo lo mejor, Dean", responde Víctor. "No necesitas agradecerme por hacer mi trabajo".

"Eso no es todo por lo que te estoy agradeciendo", responde Dean, y esta vez ve un destello de comprensión en la cara de Víctor.

Con un último movimiento de cabeza, deja el carruaje y sube los escalones hasta la casa de Castiel.

Golpea ligeramente, y la puerta se abre casi de inmediato, revelando a Hannah, cuyo rostro normalmente compuesto está grabado con líneas de preocupación.

"¡Mi señor!", Exclama. "Oh, es bueno verte".

Ella guía a Dean dentro y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Dean mira a su alrededor y siente que una corriente de preocupación lo atraviesa. Uriel dijo que vendrían por Castiel más tarde, pero ¿y si...?

El sonido de pasos en las escaleras lo hace mirar hacia arriba. Castiel se dirige hacia él con los ojos desorbitados y la ropa hecha un desastre. Se detiene al pie de las escaleras, con una mano agarrando la barandilla, y solo mira.

"Dean", respira, una mirada de alivio cruzando su rostro.

"Hola, mi señor", se las arregla Dean. Por el rabillo del ojo, nota la partida de Hannah, pero no puede concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea Castiel.

"Regresaste", dice Castiel, caminando hacia Dean. "Estaba tan preocupado, Dean, han pasado horas..."

Dean es muy consciente de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que salió de la cama de Castiel. Se siente como hace una vida. Pero antes de que pueda responder, los labios de Castiel están sobre los suyos, sus bocas presionándose juntas en un beso desesperado.

Castiel entierra sus manos en el cabello de Dean, caminando hacia atrás hasta que la espalda de Dean golpea la pared. Dean jadea y se derrite contra él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Castiel, deleitándose con el movimiento de los músculos bajo sus manos. Castiel es sólido, cálido y viv , y Dean nunca quiere dejarlo ir, nunca quiere separarse de él otra vez.

"Estaba tan preocupado", repite Castiel, besando desde la mejilla de Dean hasta la línea de su mandíbula, sus manos trabajando frenéticamente en los botones del abrigo oscuro de Dean. "Dios, Dean".

Dean se arquea con el toque de Castiel cuando su chaqueta cae al suelo y desliza sus manos bajo el material más delgado de la camisa de Dean, moviéndose hambrientamente sobre su pecho. Dean instintivamente se balancea hacia adelante, y Castiel gime, besando el lugar donde el cuello de Dean se encuentra con su hombro mientras empuja hacia adelante, su polla dura presionando contra la de Dean.

"No vuelvas a asustarme así", ruega Castiel. "No podía soportarlo, sin saber dónde estabas o qué te había pasado".

"No lo haré", Dean logra decir. "Lo juro."

Nunca antes había visto este lado de Castiel, esta falta de moderación. Toda su cortesía cuidadosa se ha ido para revelar la pasión y la desesperación debajo de la superficie, y es hermoso ser testigo de ella.

Castiel desliza su mano dentro de los pantalones de Dean, estirando su longitud dura, y lo acaricia suavemente, haciendo que Dean incline su cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared con un gemido. La mano de Castiel es suave, apenas el menor indicio de callos, y tuerce la muñeca ligeramente, aumentando el placer de Dean.

Después de unos momentos más, Castiel presiona hacia adelante nuevamente y libera su propia erección de sus pantalones, luego se estira hacia atrás y los toma a ambos en la mano. Sus movimientos se ven aliviados por el fluido que se escapa de sus dos pollas, y la sensación de que se froten en la mano grande de Castiel es casi abrumadora.

"No me dejes de nuevo", Castiel jadea, su aliento inestable y cálido contra el costado del cuello de Dean.

"Nunca podría", murmura Dean. "Te necesito, Castiel".

Castiel hace un ruido ahogado ante sus palabras, el movimiento de su mano pierde su ritmo, y luego viene, un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo. Dean mira entre sus cuerpos el lugar donde están presionados y lo sigue, agradecido por la pared detrás de su espalda que lo sostiene en posición vertical.

Su respiración tarda unos minutos en estabilizarse, y Castiel presiona dulces besos en todo el rostro de Dean, murmurando cariños y pequeñas cosas tontas en el oído de Dean todo el tiempo. Dean simplemente se relaja y se deja sostener, disfrutando de la sensación del cuerpo de Castiel contra el suyo.

Eventualmente, sin embargo, lo empuja lejos. "Somos un desastre", dice con una pequeña risa.

Castiel comienza a aceptar, con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, pero luego mira hacia abajo y ve el vendaje en el brazo de Dean.

"¡Estás herido!", Exclama Castiel, su expresión inmediatamente se vuelve culpable. "Debería haberlo notado antes, Dios, Dean, lo siento mucho..."

"Está bien", dice Dean con dulzura. "¿Por qué no nos limpiamos y te diré todo?"

Castiel asiente con la cabeza y lleva a Dean por las escaleras hasta su habitación, guiándolo hacia una silla y buscando un paño cálido para limpiarlos a ambos, luego ayuda a Dean a ponerse una bata suave y la cierra con cuidado.

Sus manos son suaves mientras inclina la cara de Dean hacia la luz para examinar mejor el moretón que se forma en su mandíbula. Dean se apoya en el toque, y los brazos de Castiel lo rodean, arrodillado en el suelo frente a la silla de Dean.

Esto. Esto es lo que se siente al volver a casa. Calidez, comodidad, seguridad y amor constante y duradero.

Dean toma unos minutos más para recomponerse, luego retrocede. Castiel se queda donde está, mirando a Dean con el ceño fruncido.

"Hiciste algo tonto, ¿no?", Murmura.

Dean se ríe. "Quizás", admite. "Pero funcionó".

"¿Qué hiciste?", Pregunta Castiel, buscando en la cara de Dean.

"En pocas palabras, hice arrestar a Zachariah y Uriel", le informa Dean, tal vez un poco engreído al respecto. "No creo que debamos preocuparnos por ellos pronto".

"Es una noticia maravillosa", dice Castiel lentamente, "pero ¿cómo lo lograste?"

Dean suspira. Debería haber sabido que Castiel no estaría satisfecho con las medias respuestas.

"Por favor, no te enfades conmigo", suplica. “Sé que prometí que no haría nada, pero esa no es mi forma de ser, Castiel. No podía sentarme y no hacer nada ".

"¿No confiabas en que te mantendría a salvo?" La voz de Castiel es pequeña y triste, y le rompe el corazón a Dean.

"No estoy acostumbrado a confiar en los demás", dice suavemente. “Confío en ti, Castiel. Hago. Pero querías ir y hablar con Zachariah como un ser razonable. Él no es uno. Teníamos que seguir sus reglas, y eres demasiado honorable como para mancillarte de esa manera”.

Castiel suspira profundamente. "Quizás tengas razón", admite. "Pero por favor. Dime qué hiciste."

Entonces Dean le dice. Le dice cómo se le ocurrió la idea, cómo sabía que necesitaba pruebas de las acciones de Uriel y Zachariah más allá de la palabra de alguien que, hasta hace poco, estaba empleado. Cómo conoce a Víctor y por qué confía en él. Para su crédito, Castiel ni siquiera parpadea ante la idea de que uno de los antiguos amantes de Dean fue tan instrumental para el éxito de su plan.

Le cuenta cómo escondió a Víctor y los otros agentes en el corredor secreto detrás de su habitación. No le dice a Castiel para qué se usa normalmente ese corredor, pero puede decir por la expresión de su cara que adivina. Le dice cómo Uriel lo golpeó, y Castiel pasa sus dedos muy suavemente sobre el hematoma en la mandíbula de Dean. Le dice lo asustado que estaba cuando pensó que ya podrían haber llegado a Castiel, lo aliviado que estaba cuando supo que aún podía salvarlo.

Cómo Uriel lo atacó con el cuchillo, cómo Víctor atravesó la puerta como un héroe de una gran historia de aventuras, cómo Zachariah y Uriel fueron arrastrados en cadenas.

"Y eso es todo", finalmente concluye. "Hecho."

La cara de Castiel tiene una expresión que podría describirse mejor como asombro total y total. "Entiendo por qué sentiste que no podías decirme qué estabas planeando", dice. “Hubiera intentado detenerte. Dean, eso fue... imprudente, tonto e increíblemente intimidante por tu parte. Podrías haber muerto”.

"Lo sé". Dean lo mira y le da una sonrisa irónica. “Pero tenía que protegerte. A todos ustedes. Ya que en primer lugar traje esta situación ".

“¿Y ahora que está hecho?” Castiel pregunta cuidadosamente. Se recuesta un poco, poniendo más distancia entre ellos.

Dean lo mira perplejo. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Me preguntaba", responde Castiel, mirando hacia abajo, "si ahora que está hecho, todavía sueñas con tu libertad. En algún lugar lejos de aquí”.

Dejaría ir a Dean si eso era lo que quería. Dean lo sabe. Probablemente le daría dinero, lo enviaría por su camino, le diría que estuviera seguro y feliz. Castiel haría eso, si pensara que es lo que Dean realmente quería.

Pero no lo es.

Extiende la mano y coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Castiel. Hombros anchos, firmes y fuertes. Castiel levanta la cabeza y mira a Dean, la luz de la esperanza brilla en sus ojos azules.

"Quiero quedarme", le dice Dean. No hay más mentiras, no más fingir. Solo hay ellos. Nada y nadie más importa.

"Quiero quedarme", repite. “Quiero aprender cómo suena tu voz a primera hora de la mañana y cómo te ves a la luz del sol de la tarde. Quiero saber más sobre tu infancia, sobre cómo tú y Celeste llegaron a ser amigos. Quiero... vacila por un momento, luego continúa. “Quiero contarte mi historia. La verdadera, la que me trajo a ti”.

"Sería un honor", Castiel susurra. El tenerte aquí todo el tiempo que desees. Escuchar tu historia. Ser parte de su próximo capítulo".

Dean mueve una mano desde el hombro de Castiel hasta su mejilla, y Castiel cierra los ojos, inclinándose hacia su toque. Dean se estabiliza y se acerca hasta que sus labios apenas se rozan entre sí, una conversación silenciosa que tiene lugar completamente sin palabras.

Castiel suspira y luego está acercando a Dean hasta que no queda espacio entre ellos, besándolo con toda la pasión que generalmente mantiene tan cuidadosamente bajo control. Dean pierde la noción de cuánto tiempo permanecen así, envueltos en los brazos del otro, ocasionalmente haciendo una pausa para murmurar cosas dulces en los oídos del otro antes de presionar sus labios una vez más.

Dean nunca se había sentido tan seguro, tan cuidado. Tampoco se sintió tan orgulloso de sí mismo. Se arriesgó hoy, enormemente, y su apuesta valió la pena. Esta mañana, estaba dispuesto a morir si eso significaba proteger la seguridad de Castiel, Celeste y Gilda.

Pero ahora, Dean está seguro de saber que puede vivir . Vivir una vida de su propia elección. Despertarse cada mañana sin miedo, saludar cada nuevo día con gratitud y alegría.

Y con la cara sonriente de Castiel en la almohada a su lado.

Es posiblemente la cosa más ridícula que haya escuchado. Que él debería tener tal final para una historia que ha estado llena de miseria por tanto tiempo.

"Te ves feliz", murmura Castiel, acariciando la mejilla de Dean con un dedo gentil. "¿Qué estás pensando?"

Dean le sonríe y apoya su frente contra la de Castiel. "El futuro", dice en voz baja.

"¿Y cómo se ve el futuro?", Pregunta Castiel, divertido.

"Más brillante que las estrellas en el cielo", le dice Dean, y se inclina para otro beso.


End file.
